


Il cuore di un corsaro

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass John Watson, Beard John Watson, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pirate Sherlock Holmes, Piratelock, Priest Victor Trevor, Sentimental, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, da pochi mesi nominato corsaro del Regno d’Inghilterra, fa ritorno in Europa. La sua ciurma, non ancora del tutto convinta della strada intrapresa, lo accusa d’essersi venduto agli inglesi per vigliaccheria. Il Pirata Bianco però pensa soltanto all’imminente incontro con Mycroft che, ritiratosi in Francia per proteggere la Regina e il legittimo erede al trono, non aspetta che d’incontrarli. Una volta giunti a Orléans scopriranno finalmente chi si cela dietro al misterioso omicidio di Ronald Adair e che minaccia anche la vita di tutti loro.[Sequel di: “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro” e “La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla”]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Victor Trevor & John Watson
Series: Let's Pirate! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971409
Kudos: 3





	1. Di nuovo in Francia

Le Havre, 3 febbraio

Anno del Signore 1658

  
Quentin Richard aveva una possente mascella squadrata e un naso storto, la cui punta tonda era perennemente arrossata al pari degli zigomi spigolosi. Di sé dava l’impressione d’essere un accanito frequentatore di locande, nelle quali si ubriacava sino a perdere i sensi. In effetti non era necessario possedere l’acume di Sherlock Holmes per comprendere quali erano le sue abitudini. L’alito che sapeva fortemente vino e l’aria leggermente alterata che aveva mostrato sin dall’istante stesso in cui aveva posato lo sguardo sul gruppetto di uomini, sbarcato al molo di Le Havre in una gelida sera di febbraio, furono indizi sufficienti a ritenerlo un bevitore accanito. Dal fisico alto e massiccio, aveva una bocca sottile e le mani callose di chi ha svolto i propri doveri sotto le armi per lungo tempo. Era quel tipo d’inspessimento della pelle che un abile medico militare avrebbe riconosciuto immediatamente, persino alla luce rada della lanterna che Quentin Richard reggeva con la mano sinistra. Era anche un tipo di poche parole o perlomeno questa era l’impressione che aveva dato di sé. Le sole che aveva pronunciato le aveva sputate in un francese dalla forte contaminazione belga, almeno stando al mormorio indistinto di padre Trevor, che aveva borbottato un: «Belge» a mezza bocca, biascicato assieme a un evidente disprezzo. Se c’era una categoria di persone che Victor Trevor aveva a lungo proclamato di detestare, oltre agli inglesi s’intende, quelli erano i belgi. Nessuno aveva idea di cosa gli avessero fatto di così tanto grave, o comunque di peggio rispetto a quanto chiunque altro aveva fatto o detto riguardo al monaco sacrilego che accompagnava il celebre pirata Sherlock Holmes. Victor a dirla tutta non ne parlava mai così come non si azzardava ad accennare al suo odio per gli italiani. Perché non sopportava nemmeno loro, anche se questo era un sentimento che preferiva tenere per sé e che aveva confessato unicamente a John, aggiungendo che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso in pubblico. Avere per vicino di cabina un italiano con una particolare abilità nel maneggiare grossi coltelli e il cui soprannome era tuttora “Dita di ferro”, avrebbe invogliato chiunque a tenere la bocca chiusa. Dei belgi comunque, e per quel poco che gli aveva sentito accennare, aveva sempre detto che erano rozzi e che parlavano un francese davvero ridicolo. Accento che John non aveva affatto notato, ma si sapeva che di familiarità con lingue, che non fossero la sua di nascita, proprio non ne possedeva. Per quanto ne capiva, quel tale era un comune francese. Ciò che aveva invece osservato era che Quentin Richard effettivamente possedeva una certa rozzezza nei modi, che contrastava di molto con le maniere eleganti dei pirati (ormai divenuti corsari) de la Norbury. Inaspettatamente, però, il nuovo venuto diede nell’immediato l’occasione di dimostrare quanto la sua mente fosse in realtà svelta e attenta. Perché per guadagnarsi un lavoro presso il ristretto circolo di colui che da quelle parti era stato rinominato come _Le Grand Michel_ , doveva avere un cervello piuttosto fino. O quanto meno non doveva essere troppo idiota e Quentin Richard, idiota, non lo era affatto.

La prima raccomandazione che aveva fatto loro, e ancor prima che toccassero terra, era stata quella di non pronunciare mai e per nessuna ragione il nome di Mycroft Holmes. Se proprio non potevano fare a meno di parlare di lui, avrebbero dovuto usare l’appellativo di: Le Grand Michel. Un nomignolo col quale i francesi della zona d’Orléans chiamavano il benefattore che da qualche tempo a questa parte si era installato nella lussuosa villa dei conti, appena fuori dalla cittadina. Chiaramente, Mycroft e i reali sopravvissuti dovevano trovarsi lì da qualche parte, nascondendosi nella più totale segretezza e con il beneplacito del Re di Francia coi quali Sua Maestà era imparentata. [1] Nel riflettere su quella spinosa faccenda, che comprendeva una buona dose di enigmi non ancora del tutto risolti, nonché il pericolo di venir uccisi a ogni angolo di strada, John Hamish Watson constatò che con ogni probabilità quel tizio non doveva chiamarsi nemmeno Quentin Richard. E che la sua valida assistente, una piacente ragazza dalla folta chioma di capelli castani che sostava svogliatamente su un andaluso nero, non doveva di certo chiamarsi Anthea. Perché per quanto non lo avesse mai incontrato di persona, aveva ascoltato talmente tante chiacchiere su Mycroft Holmes che poteva affermare di conoscerlo almeno un pochino. Da quanto ne sapeva, per lui la segretezza era una sorta di questione di principio, un atto dovuto al buonsenso. O almeno così credeva. Non era stato affatto facile avere un’idea chiara di chi fosse il fratello maggiore di Sherlock. Lestrade, per esempio, sembrava averne un’opinione del tutto differente rispetto a quella di Victor o dello stesso capitano. Greg non lo aveva mai descritto come un pomposo e saccente idiota, quanto come un uomo serio, ligio al proprio dovere e soprattutto perennemente preoccupato per le sorti del fratellino e del suo amato monaco. Più volte, durante il viaggio che li aveva condotti nuovamente in Europa, aveva provato a indagare salvo poi arrendersi all’evidenza: lo avrebbe scoperto soltanto conoscendolo di persona. E per fortuna quel fatidico incontro era ormai questione di ore. Di attendere, davvero non ne potevano più.

La situazione a bordo de la Norbury la si sarebbe potuta descrivere in nessun altro modo se non usando la parola: “problematica”. Il passaggio alla corsareria era stato relativamente indolore e non c’erano stati poi molti cambiamenti. Al contrario, i bottini che avevano messo da parte negli ultimi mesi erano aumentati e la paga degli uomini era lievitata di conseguenza. Inoltre e non dovendo temere la marina britannica la vita era trascorsa molto più tranquilla di quanto non fosse mai stata. In fin dei conti ciò che agitava l’equipaggio era una mera questione di principio. Ora servivano il Regno d’Inghilterra, non erano più padroni di loro stessi e non erano più i saldi ideali di lealtà e fedeltà nella pirateria, a contare. Certo, avevano tentato di tener fede più possibile a certi principi, ancora non uccidevano e ogni arrembaggio era il più possibile pacifico, ma ciò pareva non bastare. Nonostante fossero tutti relativamente più ricchi e sereni, a nessun corsaro de la Norbury era mai andata davvero giù quella bandiera rosso crociata che sventolava sul trinchetto. A dirla tutta nemmeno al capitano faceva piacere. Nonostante in molti fossero convinti che i suoi malumori non fossero niente di diverso dal solito, John sapeva che parte del problema era proprio quella bandiera. Ogni volta che saliva sul ponte di comando e volgeva lo sguardo al cielo, quella gli ricordava che adesso stava lavorando per suo fratello e che così sarebbe stato per il resto della sua vita. Nessuno si era però azzardato a sfiorare l’argomento con lui, né John né tanto meno Victor, il cui umore non era certamente migliore. Le rare volte in cui si vedeva il capitano passeggiare per il castello di poppa, avanti e indietro, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e lo sguardo pensieroso, a stento persino Mike Stamford gli si avvicinava. A dirla tutta nessuno aveva fatto granché a bordo de la Norbury nelle ultime settimane, nulla di costruttivo almeno. Il solo a essersi prodigato in qualcosa di concreto era stato il buon Lestrade, al solito volenteroso.  
Greg, rinominato da Victor come “il Grigio, di nome e di fatto”, aveva compiuto non pochi salti mortali per convincere la ciurma che quella intrapresa era la sola strada percorribile. Aveva rabbonito gli uomini prendendoli da parte uno dopo l’altro e convincendo ogni capo fazione (di questi ce n’erano diversi e ognuno sosteneva una teoria differente), della buona fede del capitano. Era stato lui a far capire a John che il sempre più taciturno Sherlock doveva necessariamente parlare all’equipaggio, così da far comprendere loro quali erano le ragioni dell’esser diventati dei corsari. In effetti si poteva affermare che il vero problema di quei marinai risiedeva nel fatto che nessuno aveva preso in mano la situazione, né si era preso la briga di spiegare per quale motivo non potessero più definirsi di buoni pirati. Per quanto ne sapevano, colui che caparbiamente e in una maniera del tutto insensata, definiva ancora se stesso come “Pirata Bianco” poteva essersi venduto agli inglesi per mera codardia. Sebbene nessuno lo ritenesse davvero tale, in molti erano arrivati al punto di non saper più cosa pensare e di conseguenza avevano minacciato d’andarsene. Inutile dire che se fosse successa una cosa del genere sarebbero stati tutti nei guai, perché neanche l’acume di un Holmes li avrebbe potuti tirar fuori da un disastro simile.

La crisi comunque era rientrata, il che era accaduto proprio per merito di John Watson o “Doc” come veniva chiamato dai più. Era stato lui a parlare all’equipaggio, una sera poco prima del tramonto. Nel proprio discorso, il leale e prode Barbagialla aveva proclamato la propria fedeltà al capitano, facendo presente alla ciurma l’importanza della missione che stavano portando avanti. Inoltre, aveva promesso che dopo il viaggio in Francia, Sherlock avrebbe spiegato ogni cosa. Naturalmente prima d’intraprendere un discorso simile, Barbagialla non ne aveva parlato con nessuno. Farlo, sarebbe stato controproducente perché Victor avrebbe sicuramente tentato di farlo desistere. Che con la propria determinazione aveva colpito sia lui che il capitano, lo aveva compreso per davvero nell’istante stesso in aveva terminato il proprio monologo. Il sorrisino soddisfatto di Victor nonché le guance arrossate e la bocca distorta in un ghigno corrucciato, che il suo amante aveva tentato di nascondergli, erano il sintomo che ce l’aveva fatta. Dopo, quando silenziosamente erano rientrati tutti e tre sottocoperta, neanche ne avevano discusso. Era bastato un commento del sacrilego monaco a metter tutto quanto a tacere.

«Dolcezza, ti sei meritato il soprannome di “Palle di ghisa”» aveva esordito in quel modo, Victor Trevor, parlando col consueto modo di fare scherzoso che da quando quel viaggio verso la Francia era cominciato s’intravedeva sempre più di rado. «Sapete una cosa?» aveva continuato poco dopo attirando distrattamente l’attenzione d’entrambi. «Sembra assurdo a dirsi, ma credo che quel viscidone di Magnussen avesse ragione: c’è da chiedersi chi comanda davvero su questa nave se tu, Sherly o Palle di Ghisa.» Frase che in effetti era da considerarsi una mera provocazione, ma che nessuno aveva colto. Sherlock era troppo impegnato a far finta d’essere arrabbiato per mettersi a dire alcunché; in fondo non era davvero infuriato con lui perché dentro di sé sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe dovuto arrivare. John invece era occupato a riflettere sulla reazione dei marinai per pensare di dargli corda. Gli avevano creduto, il che significava che tutto si sarebbe risolto. Mycroft Holmes avrebbe spiegato loro come stavano realmente le cose e il capitano avrebbe parlato con la ciurma. Stava andando tutto bene.

  


*

  


Cavalcare nella campagna francese accompagnati soltanto dalla luce della luna e dallo scalpiccio degli zoccoli sulla terra bruna, aveva in sé un qualcosa di profondamente selvaggio che parve risvegliare in Barbagialla, che ancora considerava se stesso un pirata, lo stesso istinto primordiale che mesi di navigazione parevano aver sopito. Da quando avevano lasciato il molo, la notte era diventata piacevole da vivere e il suo spirito si era acceso di foga. Man a mano che si erano allontanati dalla costa e la nebbia s’era diradata, il cielo era divenuto più terso e tanto da permetter loro di muoversi agevolmente. A dire il vero, aveva osservato a un certo momento del viaggio, era una serata stupenda e sebbene avesse la sensazione che il gelo riuscisse a entrargli fin dentro le ossa, la mente era sveglia come non la sentiva da tempo. L’aria fredda che sferzava prepotentemente la pelle del viso abbronzata dal sole caraibico, s’infilava tra i peli della barba che ancora portava, facendolo rabbrividire. Ciononostante non era una così orribile sensazione. Di sicuro non la stava prendendo male come Lestrade, che cavalcava rigido, praticamente intirizzito su un bellissimo purosangue inglese. Ma nemmeno spensieratamente come faceva invece Barbarossa, che quasi galoppava a loro fianco con quell’entusiasmo della vita che hanno soltanto i cani quando corrono in un prato. Avevano portato anche lui, Sherlock era stato categorico in proposito. Non erano molte le occasioni che aveva di scendere a terra e una scampagnata gli avrebbe fatto piacere. John aveva abbozzato ascoltando quella mezza spiegazione, si era convinto che avesse portato anche il cane per mostrarlo a Mycroft, ma di questo non poté dirsene sicuro. Lestrade comunque aveva addosso l’espressione di chi ha temuto per tutta la vita l’arrivo di quel momento, e infatti non riusciva a fare nulla per nascondere il disappunto. John, come si è detto, a contrario suo si sentiva più vivo che mai.

L’ultima volta che aveva toccato terra era stato circa tre mesi prima e con la Norbury si trovavano in una di quelle isolette delle Indie Occidentali, sperduta in una costellazione d’atolli altrettanto minuscoli. Non si era goduto poi molto l’esperienza, dato che c’erano rimasti per una giornata scarsa e soltanto per fare rifornimento d’acqua. Però la notte aveva fatto l’amore con Sherlock nelle acque cristalline del mare, e quello era stato piacevole. Questa invece era un’esperienza emozionante e corroborante per il suo spirito intorpidito. Erano anni che non cavalcava e poterlo fare di nuovo, sulla terra profumata della campagna francese, era un qualcosa d’immensamente appagante. Se solo non avesse fatto tutto quel freddo e non avessero avuto una minaccia di morte a scaldar loro le chiappe, probabilmente se la sarebbe goduta sino in fondo. Sarebbe stato bello fermarsi in qualche vigneto e rubare dell’uva, convincere Victor a provarci con una contadina (sforzo che, a dirla tutta, non avrebbe richiesto chissà quale impegno) o fare l’amore con Sherlock tra i prati in fiore. E invece stavano in tutt’altra situazione, col culo congelato a montare cavalli che emettevano, dalle possenti narici, sbuffi di fiato caldo. Loro con una puzza di aperta campagna a stimolare, stranamente, un qual certo appetito. Orléans era ancora lontana, pensò volgendo lo sguardo al cielo stellato.

  
Di strade che dal nord del paese conducevano verso le più abitate zone centrali e che accompagnavano il viaggiatore ben oltre Parigi, sino quasi in Spagna, in Francia non ce n’erano molte. Una era di costruzione romana, ma per poterla imboccare avrebbero dovuto spostarsi sin troppo da Le Havre e dato che non avevano tempo da perdere, Quentin Richard ne aveva scelta un’altra. [2] Questa era relativamente più nuova e a dirla tutta non poi così agevole. Anzitutto non era lastricata, a ben guardarsi non era niente di più che un sentiero che si snodava tra vigneti e campi di lavanda. Non era nemmeno un granché comoda, dato che non era raro imbattersi in della boscaglia più fitta dov’era difficile procedere a cavallo. Era anche poco frequentata, il che significava che era molto buia e che era decisamente più facile imbattersi in qualche brigante, pronto ad assaltare dei poveri malcapitati di passaggio. Svariate volte si era chiesto cosa ci trovassero i ladroni in quella zona, era una scelta decisamente stupida per gente che voleva arricchirsi illegalmente. E John ormai poteva dirsi un esperto nel settore, dato che erano anni che s’accompagnava a dei pirati che, ladri, lo erano nell’anima. E se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato, era che i commercianti preferivano sempre la comodità. I mercanti carichi di muli e carretti sceglievano le vie più battute, nelle quali era più facile trascinare i propri carri e dove ci si imbatteva più spesso in ristori e stalle per gli animali. Questa oltre a essere popolata di balordi della peggior specie, era povera anche di locande nelle quali sostare. Però era molto più veloce, il che avrebbe permesso loro di arrivare a Orléans nel più breve tempo possibile. Ed era meglio non restare troppo in giro, John era convinto che il loro gruppetto doveva aver attirato sin troppo l’attenzione. Uno sparuto pugno di uomini molto ben armati, con le bisacce piene e al seguito una spavalda fanciulla dallo sguardo determinato, erano stati oggetto dello sguardo di un paio di contadini, nonché delle attenzioni di qualche tizio dall’aria non troppo raccomandabile. Finora nessuno aveva dato loro fastidio, ma John non avrebbe confidato a lungo nella buona sorte.

Era trascorso un giorno dal loro arrivo e da allora non si erano fermati se non per pochi minuti, solamente per cambiare i cavalli. Barbagialla, per quanto temprato dall’addestramento militare e da mesi di navigazione, iniziava a mostrare i primi sintomi di stanchezza. E se sino a quel momento aveva preferito nasconderla, per non dar modo al capitano di prodigarsi nelle solite lamentele sulla sua poca resistenza, in quei frangenti non riuscì neppure a trattenere uno sbadiglio. Avevano mangiato poco e male e non avevano dormito affatto, se non per un paio d’ore accanto a un focherello, stesi per terra e coperti a stento da mantelli di lana, più volte avevano avuto il timore di morire di freddo. E se quella Anthea mostrava al contrario una tempra invidiabile, John ebbe l’impressione che Quentin Richard cominciasse a patire il viaggio. O forse lo stomaco vuoto e l’aver di nuovo del sangue nelle vene e non più vino, avevano iniziato a condizionare il suo umore facendolo apparire stranamente mite e silenzioso. A guardarlo chiunque avrebbe potuto dirsi sicuro che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto e di fatti, appena dopo il tramonto, fu lui a rallentare l’andatura e a richiamare l’attenzione. L’aria dopo il calar del sole pareva ancora più gelida, ma la prospettiva di dormire sotto le stelle non era così terribile come quella di trascorrere un altro giorno a digiuno. In effetti non ricordava d’aver mai avuto così tanta fame in vita propria, neanche durante il soggiorno ad Antigua dov’era sempre riuscito a mettere insieme almeno un pasto decente. Quando quella sera un gruppetto di case gli apparve in lontananza, John ebbe l’impressione d’aver di fronte una vera e propria visione. Anche Barbarossa s’era destato dal pisolino che lo aveva colto, lui col suo pelo fulvo e le orecchie a penzoloni, se ne stava seduto in punta di sella tra le braccia di Sherlock e annusava l’aria, lui già doveva sapere. John aveva sorriso di tenerezza nel rivolgergli uno sguardo, salvo poi ridere apertamente dopo aver sentito Victor mormorare tra sé un: “Allora pregare serve a qualcosa” prima di vedergli baciare la croce di legno che portava ovviamente appesa al collo.  
«Taverne» aveva sputato malamente Quentin Richard, indicando un punto all’orizzonte. Doveva sapere perfettamente che ce n’era una proprio là dove già s’intravvedevano le luci, oltre che del fumo che fuoriusciva dai comignoli. Non aveva neanche comunicato loro l’intenzione di fermarsi per la notte, era drasticamente ovvio il loro non voler più cavalcare almeno sino all’alba. Infatti si era limitato a conceder a ognuno una rapida occhiata, dopodiché si era voltato stirando appena un ghigno storto, come se sapesse perfettamente ciò a cui stavano pensando. Soltanto infine lo vide dare un forte strattone alle redini e ripartire al galoppo. Lo avevano seguito in silenzio, senza nulla da obiettare ma con gli sguardi carichi di riconoscenza. Quella volta nemmeno Sherlock Holmes, che più di tutti era dominato da una fretta indiavolata, aveva avuto qualcosa da ridire. A giudicare dalle profonde occhiaie scavate e dal brontolio dello stomaco, che gli era parso di udire passandogli accanto, non doveva trovarsi in una situazione poi dissimile dalla sua.

«Avevo dimenticato cosa volesse dire cavalcare» disse John, spezzando il silenzio prima di affidare le redini a uno stalliere che per fortuna non doveva capire nulla di quanto stavano dicendo. Erano arrivati in una manciata di minuti in quella che doveva essere una locanda piuttosto frequentata, almeno a giudicare dall’intenso vociare che si sentiva all’interno. Il villaggio era molto più grande di quanto non apparisse dalla cima della collina, c’erano anche diverse botteghe, tra cui quella del vinaio e un’altra che faceva pane e dolci di cui già gli pareva di sentire il profumo, sebbene fosse ormai passato il tramonto. Al centro del villaggio, una minuscola chiesa mentre, poco distante, c’era la taverna. Calda, accogliente, con un’insegna il cui nome era accompagnato da uno strano disegno dalla forma incomprensibile, forse era una mappa ma non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco. Le cartographe flamboyant, [3] questo il nome della locanda, era fondamentalmente una bettola ma a John parve comunque una reggia. Forse dominato dalla stanchezza o dall’appetito, già stuzzicato da un profumino di maialino arrosto, si ritrovò a pensare che il Paradiso non dovesse essere troppo diverso da quello.  
«E quando dico cavalcare mi riferisco al montare su una sella, sopra a un cavallo, monaco pervertito.»  
«Dolcezza, questa era davvero troppo facile da raccogliere. Per chi mi hai preso?» replicò un Victor Trevor quasi offeso dall’insinuazione. Soltanto allora, e dopo ore, si concesse d’osservarlo con attenzione. Era chiaramente stanco e infreddolito ma da che John aveva parlato, un nostalgico brillare gli aveva acceso lo sguardo, allo stesso modo di come aveva agitato d’impertinenza le sue parole. Ciò che di più incredibile in quella sera di febbraio Victor Trevor aveva, oltre il suo essere stupendamente lui, era che non portava alcun saio come faceva di consueto. E senza quella veste addosso quasi non gli era sembrato di cavalcare al suo fianco. Non che lo portasse tutti i giorni, al contrario quando erano a bordo non l’aveva mai e preferiva camicie e brache comode. Ma era raro vederlo scendere a terra senza la sua divisa monacale, grazie alla quale sapeva d’essere perfettamente riconoscibile. Si era più volte chiesto per quale ragione non l’avesse portato con sé e la sola risposta che riusciva a trovare, c’entrava col freddo. Brache, stivali e blusa, una giacca lunga sino alle cosce e il tutto coperto da una pesante mantella di lana che gli ricadeva sui fianchi, Victor oltre che somigliare di molto a Sherlock, sembrava pronto per una spedizione nel profondo nord. E probabilmente per lui lo era davvero, il profondo nord, il che era quasi assurdo per uno che da quelle parti c’era addirittura cresciuto. In effetti l’abitudine ai climi caldi dei Caraibi s’era fatta sentire da tutti i marinai de la Norbury. Le pelli abbronzate, riarse dal sole e le vesti fin tanto leggere che avevano sino a quel momento portato, cozzavano in maniera importante col freddo invernale dell’Europa, con la nebbia e le pioggerelline gelide. Un freddo che uomini come John Watson, che in Inghilterra c’erano nati e cresciuti, avrebbero dovuto conoscere. Eppure lui, così come tutti loro, avevano finito col dimenticarselo, scordandosi di quanto potesse essere fastidioso cavalcare per così tante ore senza sosta.

«Ti avrà preso per uno che non va mai a letto con nessuno e tormenta tutti con i suoi stupidi doppi sensi» intervenne Sherlock, spezzando il lieve silenzio che era sceso tra loro e al contempo sorridendo vittorioso. Barbarossa gli trotterellava accanto e lo sguardo gli si era acceso di pura gioia, il ghigno gli torceva le espressioni del viso mentre la voce, sebbene stanca, trasudava divertimento. Anche lui era smontato da cavallo e ora veniva in loro direzione col suo consueto fare nobile, il portamento elegante e l’espressione di chi è grato d’essersi concesso un piacevole svago. Per Sherlock l’attesa dell’incontro con Mycroft doveva pesare moltissimo, al punto che standogli vicino si aveva la sensazione di percepire l’ansia che lo divorava. Ciononostante aveva trovato dentro di sé la forza di scherzare. Un tentativo di svuotare la mente da ogni preoccupazione, una piccola vittoria per John, che a lungo lo aveva pregato di lasciarsi andare e dimenticarsi, anche per poco, dei guai che capitanare una nave come la Norbury comportava. Ultimamente, Sherlock si limitava a starsene in silenzio e a osservare sornione le interazioni assurde tra John e Victor. Ciò che di lui soltanto s’intuiva era il profondo amore che nutriva per loro, assieme a una feroce determinazione dello sguardo che lasciava John sconvolto, oltre che preoccupato. Sin dove si sarebbe spinto per proteggerli? Già era sceso a compromessi, trattando con Magnussen e alleandosi con Mycroft, che altro sarebbe successo proprio non lo sapeva. Era soltanto grato dei piccoli momenti di svago che si concedeva poiché facevano bene a tutti, specialmente a Victor, il cui peso per un futuro incerto s’intravvedeva sempre più spesso. Victor era il più fragile, colui la cui sofferenza diveniva sempre più tangibile. Victor che quella sera, entrando in una lurida taverna francese, sembrò essere tornato lo stesso di un tempo. Rideva e aveva lo sguardo carico di malizia.  
«Sul serio, Vic, portati a letto chiunque. Anche quella Anthea, sempre che non t’ammazzi prima. O lo stalliere, se per caso hai deciso di cambiare idea.»  
«Sherly, se avessi cambiato idea il tuo didietro sarebbe il primo a saperlo.»  
«Tzé» lo rimbrottò John, appena prima di spalancare la porta della locanda e annegare quella conversazione in qualcosa di caldo. «Se avessi cambiato idea, dolcezza, sarebbe il tuo di fondoschiena, il primo a saperlo.» Dopodiché la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle, lasciando dietro di sé un sorridente Sherlock Holmes e un attonito Victor Trevor. Adorava simili momenti, in effetti erano tra i suoi preferiti e quella sorta di viaggio che stavano intraprendendo alla ricerca di una verità di cui Le Grand Michel pareva essere l’unico custode, aveva dato loro modo di rinfrancare un certo spirito cameratesco che la traversata dell’oceano aveva invece attenuato. Adesso però era tutto diverso, erano insieme ed era questo a contare.  
«Uh» biascicò Sherlock, sorridendo. «Non è un adorabile castigatore?» aveva borbottato poi, intanto che Victor arrossiva per l’imbarazzo. Arrossiva sì e fu incredibile e adorabile, anche semplicemente da pensarsi, figurarsi il trovarselo di fronte con le guance che avevano assunto un adorabile color porpora, che snaturava la sua figura beffarda. In effetti John lo aveva notato appena, intanto che la porta si chiudeva, mentre gli faceva l’occhiolino e si leccava le labbra per prenderlo in giro al meglio che poteva. Era successo davvero, per la prima volta aveva visto arrossire Victor Trevor. Era stato un attimo, una frazione di secondo in effetti ma che lo aveva lasciato attonito, quasi non riuscisse a riconoscerlo. Forse era per via dell’innocente battuta fatta, forse era perché Anthea li aveva sentiti. O magari era per l’animo scombussolato che aveva, e che di certo non aveva lasciato indietro, oppure era per lo sguardo stranito che Quentin Richard aveva dedicato loro per un attimo o due. John Watson non trovò mai una risposta, e di certo non ci pensò quella sera.  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Enrichetta Maria di Borbone, la moglie di Carlo I, che regnò fino al 1649, era la figlia di Enrico IV di Francia e Maria de’ Medici. Di conseguenza e avendo forti appoggi in Francia, fu lì che lei e il figlio Carlo II si ritirarono dopo la morte del marito e la salita al governo di Lord Cromwell. Si noti che questa storia è ambientata nel 1658, Carlo II inizierà il proprio regno soltanto due anni dopo, nel 1660, sposerà Caterina di Braganza e regnerà per più di vent’anni. Le avvisaglie della caduta di Cromwell ho pensato che Mycroft potrebbe averle previste, se ne parlerà nei capitoli successivi.  
> [2]La cosiddetta “Via di Agrippa” tagliava in due la Francia, era composta da quattro tronconi che si spostavano da nord a sud e da est a ovest, scendendo fino in Spagna. Tuttavia, per incrociare questa strada si doveva andare praticamente fino a Calais, che da Le Havre è parecchio distante. Per quanto entrambe si affaccino sul canale della Manica, un viaggio del genere avrebbe fatto perdere loro del tempo prezioso.  
> [3] Le cartographe flamboyant, il fiammeggiante cartografo. Il nome l’ho trovato grazie a un “Generatore di nomi di taverne”, sì c’è anche questo su internet.
> 
> Non doveva essere così. Non doveva affatto essere così. Doveva essere una One Shot, piuttosto lunga a dire il vero, ma non una minilong. E invece visto che non ne voleva sapere di venire nel modo giusto, l’ho suddivisa in questo modo. Al contrario che nelle storie passate i capitoli saranno relativamente brevi e la storia non più di quattro/cinque capitoli. Dipende da quello che deciderò d’inserirci. Intanto ringrazio tutti coloro che dopo tre anni stanno ancora seguendo questa serie, stiamo intravedendo la fine anche se la strada sarà ancora lunga ormai non manca molto. Questa sarà ufficialmente la penultima storia che pubblicherò. Poi ci sarà quella finale che sarà una long presumibilmente lunga quanto la prima (se non di più), oltre che la raccolta di lettere che proseguirà sino alla conclusione. Quindi occorrerà tempo e pazienza per costruirla. Intanto grazie a tutti per essere giunti sin qui. In tanti da anni me lo avete chiesto e finalmente Mycroft si è palesato, spero potrà piacervi la maniera in cui lo sto introducendo.


	2. Le Grand Michel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comitiva capitanata da Sherlock Holmes arriva finalmente a Orléans. Mycroft aspetta d'incontrarli.

Orléans, 7 febbraio

  
  


  
  


Il viaggio verso Orléans durò un altro paio giorni. Le doverose soste imposte da Quentin Richard e il giro tortuoso che si erano ritrovati a fare, erano state dettate non soltanto dalla necessità di cambiare i cavalli, ma neanche unicamente dalla decisione di non viaggiare più di notte, quanto invece da una questione di sicurezza. A un certo punto avevano infatti avuto l’impressione di essere seguiti, ipotesi avvalorata da un giro di perlustrazione che Anthea e Victor avevano fatto, sparendo dalla loro vista per l’intera metà di un pomeriggio e tornando soltanto dopo che il sole era calato. Erano anche stati spiati in una taverna appena fuori Parigi, città che era stata debitamente evitata perché tutto volevano tranne che infilarsi in quell’inferno. Naturalmente erano i francesi a tenerli sotto controllo, aveva ribadito il capitano con quel consueto fare saccente che faceva venire voglia a chiunque di prenderlo a schiaffi. Secondo lui la prospettiva che dei corsari inglesi girovagassero indisturbati per le campagne, non era ciò dei reali francesi avrebbero desiderato commentare tra un gioco e l’altro. E quindi avevano mandato degli uomini a osservare la situazione, nonché un paio di pattuglie dell’esercito che avevano incontrato lungo il tragitto e che parevano non veder l’ora di ricevere ordini. John Watson era convinto che il solo motivo per cui non li avessero ancora sbattuti in una cella umida in attesa di una condanna, fosse Mycroft. Il potente fratello maggiore di Sherlock doveva aver mosso un qualche filo di modo che fossero in assoluta sicurezza. Probabilmente era per questo che avevano atteso tanto prima di tornare in Europa, ma ciò ovviamente non era bastato a che i francesi si fidassero di loro. Ad ogni modo le spie non erano un granché brave a non farsi riconoscere, al contrario parevano desiderose di fargli comprendere d’essere osservati. Tenevano d’occhio i loro movimenti e di tanto in tanto un qualcuno spariva, di modo da lasciar spazio a qualcun altro di non troppo diverso. Espressioni torve, volti poco riconoscibili, cappelli calati sopra teste capellute e tese abbassate di modo da celare lo sguardo, queste spie erano tutte pressoché identiche specie nella maniera in cui goffamente tentavano di celarsi. Essendo così facile comprendere i loro spostamenti, oltre che le ragioni per cui facevano questo o quello, fu anche piuttosto ovvio vederli sparire non appena ebbero raggiunto Orléans. Soltanto allora, al tramonto del quarto giorno di viaggio, Barbagialla e i suoi compagni poterono finalmente dire di non aver più nessuno alle calcagna. Quei francesi sparirono dalla loro vista alla stessa velocità con cui Anthea e Quentin Richard si congedarono, salutandoli garbatamente. Li avrebbero incontrati nuovamente per il viaggio di ritorno, senza Quentin infatti, John era sicuro che non sarebbero arrivati del tutto sani e salvi a destinazione. Ad ogni modo, ciò accadde appena dopo che ebbero varcato il grande cancello della villa signorile dei conti d’Orléans. Quando il suo sguardo lasciò la figura snella di Anthea e si concentrò su quella di un giovanotto dall’aria particolarmente attraente. Ampio sorriso, lanterna alla mano e sguardo curioso, muscoli imponenti e ovviamente un forte accento inglese, quel tale si era presentato col nome di Bordom. Aveva grandi occhi scuri e pelle abbronzata, John pensò che probabilmente nemmeno a lui dovevano piacere le ragazze, ma questa fu una sua impressione alimentata da alcune fantasie non troppo piacevoli che lo vedevano provarci col suo amante. Bordom sarebbe piaciuto a Sherlock? Per quanto l’immagine lo disgustasse ci pensò per qualche istante, salvo poi cancellare ogni idea dalla mente. Quel Bordom si era invece limitato a fare il proprio lavoro, ciò che gli era chiaramente stato ordinato. Li aveva anzitutto invitati a scender da cavallo e di affidare i destrieri a un paio di stallieri che se ne sarebbero occupati sino alla partenza. Dopo, li aveva fatti salire su un carrozzino mettendosi alla guida. Finalmente erano arrivati, pensò un John carico d’aspettativa. Finalmente avrebbero incontrato Le Grand Michel.

Mycroft Holmes non amava le cerimonie, questo dettaglio della sua personalità fu drasticamente ovvio anche a chi come John Watson non lo aveva mai incontrato. Non fu troppo difficile rendersi conto che non avrebbe dato una festa per il ritorno del caro fratellino che, secondo certi calcoli, non doveva vedere da cinque o sei anni. [1] Le Grand Michel non si era presentato all’ingresso della villa correndo loro incontro a braccia aperte, come John si era più volte immaginato, ma nemmeno si era fatto vedere nei primi minuti successivi al loro arrivo. Il viaggio nella piccola carrozza durò per un tempo che aveva stimato come di una decina di minuti, sufficiente a permettere alla già rada luce del giorno di sparire del tutto, divorata da una notte stellata. Non aveva avuto modo neanche d’osservare le bellezze del giardino, che sotto a un caldo sole avrebbe dovuto essere splendido. La lucerna agganciata a lato della carrozza aveva illuminato appena i confini del viale alberato che avevano percorso, concedendo poche possibilità di poter spiare oltre. Lo sguardo incuriosito di John Watson era quindi franato a terra, inghiottito da un non parlare pesante. Nessuno aveva dato segno di voler fare conversazione, il che aveva reso la situazione ancora più pesante da digerire. Avvolti dal buio, i suoi compagni si erano semplicemente lasciati scivolare indietro contro lo schienale della comoda carrozza, chiaramente esausti dalla lunga cavalcata. E così erano rimasti almeno sino a quando, poco più tardi, non ebbero raggiunto l’alto palazzetto che sostava sopra a una collina non troppo elevata. Là, un vecchissimo domestico inglese di nome Stanley, [2] che stando a certi racconti di Victor doveva aver cresciuto tutti e tre i fratelli Holmes, si presentò con fare compassato.

«Signorino, è un piacere rivederla.» Aveva esordito con quelle esatte parole, poco prima di rivolgere un cenno di saluto a ognuno di loro, chiamandoli rigorosamente per nome. Un’eleganza distaccata che aveva contrastato di molto con l’infantile entusiasmo che Sherlock non si era trattenuto dal mostrare, appena prima di lanciarsi in un impetuoso quanto caloroso abbraccio. Un’espansività che non si sarebbe mai immaginato potesse appartenere a un uomo poco incline ai sentimentalismi come capitan Holmes, e forse qualcuno l’avrebbe considerata anche un tantino fuori luogo. Di certo lo stava facendo Stanley, che aveva risposto con rigidità a quella stretta poderosa.  
«Stan, non ci credo! Sei ancora vivo!»  
«Evidentemente…» aveva mormorato questi con tono carico di ironia, intanto che concedeva loro l’onore d’entrare. Stanley doveva avere l’età di tutti loro messi insieme, pensò Barbagialla sorridendo di poco. Era relativamente alto ma ingobbito com’era dai troppi anni, che sembravano volergli gravare tutti quanti sulla schiena, pareva invece molto più minuto di quanto non doveva esser stato in gioventù. Non seguiva certe mode, i suoi abiti erano curati ma pur sempre quelli di un domestico. In questo si ritrovò a pensare che dovesse aver ricevuto una sorta di concessione dal signore del castello, Stanley infatti non portava parrucche, d’obbligo a chiunque frequentasse una corte. Aveva invece radi e ingrigiti capelli sopra la testa. Con una mano tremante reggeva la lucerna, tenendola a mezz’aria e ora camminava a passo lento, ma cadenzato, stando di poco avanti a loro. John, in rispettoso silenzio, decise di seguirlo portando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo all’insù. Gli era quasi venuto il desiderio di domandargli se non voleva dare a lui la lampada, ma all’ultimo si era trattenuto: non gli pareva uomo da apprezzare certe cortesie. Invece che parlare o rivolgere un’ennesima occhiata ai suoi taciturni compagni di viaggio, preferì guardarsi attorno. Se il buio gli aveva precluso d’ammirare il giardino, non ebbe nessuna difficoltà a notare la bellezza di quegli interni. Dalle volte del soffitto riccamente decorate, ai preziosi tappeti sino agli enormi dipinti, ogni oggetto era carico di una meraviglia stupefacente. Di statue ne aveva contate almeno una decina e tutte in quel non troppo lungo tragitto che avevano compiuto, ovviamente in un silenzio irreale, spezzato unicamente dal ticchettio delle scarpe sul pavimento. Avevano camminato con esasperante quanto comica lentezza, seguendo il passo del vecchio Stanley. Tesi e specialmente Victor che pareva agitarsi sempre di più a ogni metro che raggiungeva. Nervoso, al punto che il suo incedere somigliava di molto a quello di un condannato che sa di star giungendo sul patibolo. Aveva il volto tirato, non sorridente né rilassato, ogni traccia di monelleria era perduta quasi non fosse neanche mai esistita. Per tutto il tempo e sin da quando era smontato da cavallo, le dita frenetiche non avevano mai smesso di tamburellare le une sulle altre. Dita che aveva intrecciato rigorosamente dietro la schiena, in una posa che gli ricordava molto Sherlock il quale, poco più indietro, procedeva alla stessa lena mantenendo una molto simile postura. Anch’egli dallo sguardo fermo e ben dritto avanti a sé, aveva un’espressione determinata e un pizzico di nervosismo e neanche lui, da ore, aveva rivolto la parola a qualcuno. Sherlock tuttavia non lo preoccupava, in lui dimorava unicamente la determinazione. Il desiderio di mettere la parola fine a una situazione che si stava dilungando sin troppo, l’agitazione che gl’ingrigiva le tempie era certamente per l’incontro imminente con Le Grand Michel. Ciò che innervosiva i pensieri di John era indubbiamente Victor Trevor. Lui non stava affatto bene e il suo cattivo umore non era una spiacevole novità degli ultimi giorni, al contrario perdurava da mesi. Qualsiasi cosa gli stesse succedendo, qualsiasi pensiero gli ottenebrasse la mente doveva riguardare non soltanto Mycroft, ma quel luogo e quella stessa Francia nella quale era cresciuto e dove adesso era tornato. Ciononostante, John non aveva indagato troppo ed era infatti questo a caricare ogni suo gesto di senso di colpa. Victor stava male e lui non aveva fatto nulla per aiutarlo. Avrebbero avuto diversi giorni di riposo prima di ripartire e quella villa pareva il luogo ideale per rilassarsi, o per affrontare discorsi spinosi. Dopotutto, lontani dal mare erano soltanto dei ragazzi e non più uomini responsabili di vite altrui. [3]  
«Il signore vi attende» aveva annunciato Stanley al termine di quella che era sembrata più che altro una spiacevole passeggiata, la quale li aveva condotti al secondo piano del sontuoso palazzo dei conti d’Orléans. Su per un’infinita scalinata e poi a perdersi in un intrico di corridoi, sino a che non si erano fermati. Soltanto allora il vecchio domestico aveva indicato una stanza, invitandoli a oltrepassare la soglia. Quella porta, ora di poco aperta, conduceva in una piccola biblioteca che fungeva da studio. Appena oltre, Mycroft Holmes sedeva dietro a una scrivania di legno pregiato, circondato da carte arrotolate e libri d’ogni forma e dimensione. Un paio di candele, l’una a destra e l’altra a sinistra, illuminavano la penombra di quello spazio che sapeva essere angusto. Alle pareti non più di tre lucerne accendevano l’entrata, tante però furono sufficienti da permettere a John Watson d’osservare l’uomo che ora avevano di fronte. Non era affatto come il Pirata Bianco, pensò in un primo istante. Non lo era per niente.

  


Anzitutto ci sarebbe stato da dire che Mycroft era decisamente più alto rispetto a Sherlock. Questa, sebbene fosse seduto a una scrivania, fu la primissima deduzione che si ritrovò a fare (e che successivamente si sarebbe rivelata corretta). Ed era anche molto più vecchio, di sette anni sapeva. Eppure guardandolo ebbe quasi l’impressione di trovarsi davanti uno zio un po’ in là con gli anni, che col nipotino aveva poco a che spartire. Al suo sguardo romantico, Mycroft Holmes avrebbe dovuto essere ben diverso. Costui era impossibile che avesse condiviso la culla con lo stupefacente Pirata Bianco, il terrore dei sette mari. Colui che ancora era denominato come il demone bianco, il flagello di Tortuga e, per anni, l’incubo della marina britannica. Sherlock era magnifico in tutto ma era la sua bellezza, a colpire John in maniera particolare. Nonostante avesse già di molto superato i trent’anni, riusciva ad avere pelle liscia e setosa come quella di una dama, oltre che a una bellezza quasi ingenua e non del tutto conscia della propria esistenza. Mycroft a una prima impressione gli parve tutt’altro. Di certo, però, il suo ragionamento non riguardava l’intelletto. Chiunque lo avesse conosciuto e persino a suo fratello, ovviamente reticente nell’esprimerlo ad alta voce, aveva descritto il più grande tra gli Holmes come eccezionalmente brillante. Forse il suo problema erano le aspettative, si era immaginato tutt’altro e trovandoselo davanti ne fu quasi deluso. Infantilmente, in quei frangenti si ritrovò a ringraziare quel fascio di luce rada che illuminava sufficientemente il piccolo studiolo di Mycroft Holmes, tanta bastava a concedergli il lusso d’elencare ogni differenza che li contraddistingueva.

Le Grand Michel vestiva in maniera sobria, non pareva desideroso d’apparire né dava l’impressione d’essere un vanesio come invece Sherlock era e sin dentro le ossa, poteva aggiungere. Lui, che certamente di possibilità economiche ne aveva, pareva coscientemente disinteressato ai dettami della moda parigina. Così come Stanley non portava alcuna parrucca e quei pochi capelli rossicci che aveva sopra la testa erano saggiamente pettinati all’indietro. L’espressione torva e il naso adunco contornavano un’aria vagamente disgustata, che aveva assunto non appena lo sguardo si era sollevato dalle carte che stava redigendo. Le labbra si erano tirate in un ghigno storto mentre gli occhi non avevano trasmesso alcun segno di gioia. John aveva immaginato che un fratello avrebbe dovuto provarne, nel vedere un parente dopo tanto tempo. Ci aveva pensato perché aveva fantasticato su come sarebbe stato incontrare Harriet e si era figurato nel darle un caloroso abbraccio, oltre che un bacio o due. Quel Mycroft tuttavia sembrava indifferente alla loro stessa presenza, dubbio che venne confermato dopo che ebbe aperto bocca. Lo sguardo lo aveva velocemente riportato alle carte che aveva davanti, però aveva parlato e lo aveva fatto con voce acuta e modi spicci.  
«Avete impiegato molto tempo» aveva esordito con queste esatte parole, senza che alcun tipo di sentimento trapelasse. Atono e distaccato, era come se davanti a sé non avesse un qualcuno di così caro, ma un manipolo di perfetti sconosciuti.  
«Spie, Mycroft. Quentin Richard ha ritenuto che fosse più saggio cercare di seminarle, il percorso sin qui è stato tortuoso» aveva risposto prontamente Lestrade, che primo fra tutti era avanzato sin dentro la stanza. Lui, agitato ma non dello stesso nervosismo carico di terrore di Victor, pareva invece frenetico o addirittura desideroso d’incontrare dopo tanto tempo un caro amico. Fu allora che John si rese conto che lui e Le Grand Michel si scambiavano della corrispondenza da almeno dieci anni. Lestrade lo considerava come un qualcuno di caro, alla pari con Sherlock? Oppure c’era dell’altro di cui non era a conoscenza? Questo non lo sapeva, ma indubbiamente aveva una grande stima di lui. Per un attimo si domandò se un’opinione tanto positiva fosse ricambiata, salvo poi mettere da parte immediatamente il ragionamento. Sherlock e Victor ancora non li avevano raggiunti, al contrario erano entrambi rimasti nel corridoio, avvolti dalle scure ombre della notte. Un atteggiamento che il capitano assumeva spesso in ogni suo assalto, si trattava di una delle sue più tipiche tattiche d’attacco. Non si mostrava mai sino all’ultimo istante e balzava fuori dopo che il comandante del vascello nemico non aveva più alcuna possibilità, dando la zampata mortale. Paziente, il Pirata Bianco attendeva con saggezza e intanto osservava. Il suo sguardo aveva carezzato più volte la figura tesa di John Watson, e più volte lo aveva abbondato spostandosi su dell’altro. Barbagialla avrebbe tanto desiderato entrare dentro la sua mente e stanare ogni più piccolo pensiero, scoprire cosa lo innervosiva e cosa invece provava per quel suo fratello così diverso dalla sua indole ribelle. Naturalmente il tentativo non gli riuscì.

«Prevedibile, in effetti. In cuor mio speravo che la mia opera di convincimento fosse risultata più efficace, ma evidentemente non è stato così» aveva sancito, smettendo soltanto allora di scrivere e finalmente sollevando il viso in loro direzione. «Avevo detto a Sua Maestà che le vostre intenzioni non erano bellicose e che mio fratello desiderava unicamente riabbracciare sua madre, ma non devono essersi del tutto convinti. Un manipolo di corsari del Regno d’Inghilterra non è tra coloro che Sua Maestà Re Luigi gradirebbe ricevere a corte. [4] Certo, sarebbe stato molto più agevole per me se la vostra impresa avesse atteso un paio d’anni, ma non potevo pretendere nulla del genere, dico bene? Anche perché sono stato proprio io a mettervi in allarme.»  
«Cosa dovrebbe esserci di diverso tra un paio d’anni?» aveva chiesto John, ingenuamente. E soltanto a quel punto, dopo che la sua voce si fu spenta nell’acustica secca della biblioteca di Mycroft Holmes, costui gli puntò addosso il proprio sguardo. Aveva attirato la sua attenzione con la più banale delle domande. Doveva aver chiesto una vera sciocchezza, si rese conto, il disgusto che nutriva pareva essere aumentato.  
«Lei ritiene che la situazione politica nella quale versa la nostra cara Inghilterra perdurerà ancora a lungo? Ho ragione di ritenere che l’impresa che da diversi anni Lord Cromwell ha intrapreso, sia destinata al fallimento. Ragionevolmente in un paio d’anni il legittimo erede al trono d’Inghilterra, ovvero Carlo, tornerà dov’è giusto che stia e così anche noi finalmente torneremo a Londra. Ma non badiamo ora a simili questioni» aveva concluso, ancora senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo e stirando al contempo un sorriso molto più ampio e quasi svenevole. Senz’altro piuttosto sgradevole.  
«Se non erro, e io non sbaglio mai, lei dev’essere il dottor Watson, dico bene?» A quel punto, Mycroft si era alzato da dov’era rimasto per tutto il tempo. Aveva abbandonato la scrivania e, con passo elegante, aveva preso a camminare in sua direzione. Il suo sguardo glielo aveva puntato insistentemente addosso e Barbagialla aveva contraccambiato, con una baldanzosa aria di sfida. Quasi una certa fierezza che mai gli era mancata e che di recente era addirittura aumentata. Quel tipo gli piaceva davvero poco, era freddo e distante, e John non si fidava mai troppo di chi rimaneva indifferente a Sherlock Holmes. Ma soprattutto aveva l’impressione che lo stesse giudicando e più che per la sua persona, per la relazione con suo fratello e forse anche per quella con Victor. Lestrade gli aveva sicuramente riferito ogni cosa, ma quanto le sue impressioni corrispondessero a verità, era tutto da stabilire.

«Mi dica, dottore» aveva ripreso il suo interlocutore qualche attimo più tardi, spezzando il silenzio. «Com’è la vita con mio fratello? Un incubo immagino.»  
«Non mi annoio mai» ribatté prontamente John, stirando un sorriso forzato. In fondo era la verità, a bordo de la Norbury non si annoiava e certamente avere accanto due uomini come Sherlock e Victor impediva a ogni sentimento di quel genere di manifestarsi.  
«Bene, questo è buono, giusto? La noia è una cattiva compagna di viaggio, dottore, mi creda. E mi dica un’altra cosa vorrei davvero sapere, e la prego di non considerarmi come inopportuno, co…»  
«Se sta per chiedermi con chi dei due vado a letto, le tiro un cazzotto che le raddrizzo il naso e non le chiedo di perdonare la mia franchezza, perché lei non mi pare uomo d’andar per sottigliezze. Però lo farei davvero e dopo la legherei alla sedia e la costringerei a guadare mentre li sodomizzo entrambi. Così, per levarle ogni dubbio dalla testa. Con tutto il rispetto, naturalmente, vostra imperiosità» un ringhio sottile gli aveva graffiato la voce di fastidio, quindi aveva azzardato un inchino goffo, il tutto abbellito da un falso sorriso. Aveva probabilmente esagerato e magari il capitano si era persino arrabbiato, ma la realtà era che era stanco di sentirselo chiedere. E soprattutto non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero che la gente lo giudicasse per questo. Sì, amava due uomini, e allora? E con uno ci andava persino a letto. John Watson era l’amante di Sherlock Holmes colui che, nonostante i recenti cambiamenti, sarebbe stato conosciuto come Pirata Bianco per i decenni a venire. Non c’era niente di straordinario in questo, eppure la gente chiedeva. Tutti quanti da Magnussen a Mrs Hudson e persino le prostitute delle locande, curiose di capire perché quei bei tre fusti non le pagassero per il loro meretricio (perché alla fine aveva convinto Victor che andare con le puttane avrebbe potuto nuocere gravemente alla sua salute). Unicamente a ciò, c’era da dire che quel Mycroft non gli piaceva affatto. Non aveva idea di cosa ci vedesse Lestrade di tanto nobile, ma a lui non piaceva per nulla. E non gli piacque neanche la reazione che ebbe, già perché aveva roteato gli occhi all’indietro e aveva assunto un’espressione come di esasperazione.

«Ora comprendo cosa ci vede in lei, d’altronde avrei dovuto prevedelo. Non che sia stato semplice, ma ero convinto che solamente conoscendola di persona avrei sciolto il mio dubbio e così è stato» aveva borbottato qualche attimo più tardi, appena prima di lasciarsi cadere contro la scrivania e incrociare le braccia al petto. Quindi aveva chinato il volto da un lato e ora lo fissava quasi ne fosse affascinato.  
«Lei mi è stato descritto in maniere estremamente diverse fra loro, dottor Watson, lo sa? Presumo di sì, mi pare il tipo d’uomo che è perfettamente conscio di tutto ciò che la riguarda. Ritengo che tutto ciò sia oltremodo interessante, comunque a iniziare dal suo registro miliare. La sua carriera sotto le armi ci dice che è stato un ottimo soldato, un qualcuno di estremamente capace che non ha mai discusso un ordine. Un eroe leale e fidato, un vero patriota insomma, tanto che chiunque tra i suoi vecchi compagni o addirittura tra i superiori avrebbe messo la vita nelle sue mani. Ebbene, mi sono domandato molte volte nel corso di questi anni cosa ci vedesse mio fratello in un soldato così tanto ordinario. Sherlock ha sempre avuto poco rispetto per le regole, lo saprà benissimo anche da sé» aggiunse, intanto che stirava un sorriso mellifluo. In quegli attimi, John ebbe il sentore che di essere un mistero da risolvere, un intricato labirinto dal quale quel Mycroft non riusciva a uscire.  
«A sei anni aveva già creato un proprio codice di condotta morale, che ritengo non abbia ancora abbandonato. All’epoca soltanto Victor l’aveva trovata un’idea geniale, ma d’altronde è stato il suo primo, vero alleato... Sherlock non ha mai avuto troppo rispetto per chi ama seguire le regole, non ne ha mai nutrito neppure per me. Mi domandavo quindi lo cosa avesse spinto a interessarsi a lei. E poi è arrivato il giudizio di Lestrade, che l’ha descritta come una persona buona e un amico fidato. Un giudizio irrilevante ai fini della mia analisi, al punto che credevo non avrei mai compreso davvero chi lei fosse. Ma poi vi siete decisi a incontrare Magnussen ed è stato grazie a lui che il mio interesse si è riacceso. Charles la considera come il peggiore tra i pirati de la Norbury, senz’altro tra i più pericolosi. Di lei ha una pessima opinione, lo sapeva? Pensi che la detesta molto più di quanto non sopporta mio cugino Victor, e con questo dovrei aver reso bene l’idea. Dice che ha un fuoco negli occhi che tanto ricorda le fiamme dell’inferno, e che potrebbe uccidere qualcuno unicamente perché ha l’umore che gira al rovescio. Quante anime ci sono in lei, dottor Watson e soprattutto quale mostrerà questa sera?»

Riso, John aveva riso. Non sguaiatamente, la sua era stata più una risata sommessa e pacata, composta anche per come si era rilassato incrociando le braccia al petto. Sereno, il suo sguardo non era più tinto di confusione. Al contrario decisamente stuzzicato dalla piega che aveva assunto la conversazione. Mycroft Holmes era intelligente e incredibilmente pareva aver perso l’aria di disgusto che aveva assunto sino a un attimo prima, sebbene lo conoscesse poco, ebbe l’impressione che volesse studiarlo o più probabilmente esplorare le sue intenzioni. D’altra parte era pur sempre colui che più di chiunque stava vicino al suo “adorato” fratellino. John aveva la vita dei pirati de la Norbury tra le mani, e Mycroft lo sapeva. E in quel guardarsi carico di tutte le emozioni umanamente possibili, gli parve di scorgere proprio questo: il desiderio di capire chi avesse realmente di fronte.  
«Pensi forse che dipenda da me, Mycroft? La faccia che mostro è quello che la gente si merita da me.» Aveva abbandonato ogni traccia di formalità, preferendo un approccio quasi intimo e fraterno. Aria baldanzosa, quasi di sfida ed espressioni incattivite sottolineate da quella barba che lo faceva apparire ancora più spietato di quanto in realtà non fosse. E aveva fatto anche un passettino in avanti, mostrandosi per ciò che era. Occhi chiusi in due fessure, labbra serrate e pugni stretti che ricadevano lungo il corpo, John era divenuto un fascio di muscoli pronti a scattare.  
«Tutto ciò che desiderio dalla vita è proteggere Sherlock e Victor e uscire da questa fottutissima storia sani e salvi. Non so perché abbiano scelto di amare un povero stronzo come me, un reduce del cazzo che non è neanche più capace di imbracciare una spada e la cui mente è del tutto ordinaria. Ma non importa, ora non importa più perché ho deciso di fidarmi di loro e così farò sino alla fine dei miei giorni. E per quel che riguarda Magnussen… beh, non avrà mai nulla da me se non disprezzo e lui conosce perfettamente le motivazioni.»  
«Allora è questo che è, John, uno strenue difensore di mio fratello. Mi domando però sin dove arriva la sua lealtà.»  
«Oh, non lo vuoi davvero sapere credimi» aveva borbottato, ma lo aveva fatto quasi ringhiando. Con le espressioni che si agitavano impazzite dietro la barba che portava e quel ghigno sarcastico sapientemente tirato. Ciò che di lui chiunque avrebbe trovato meraviglioso era la maniera radicale in cui le sue intenzioni mutarono. Da un istante a quell’altro, il soldato aveva lasciato il posto al medico premuroso. Ed era cambiato e quasi aveva stordito Mycroft Holmes.  
«Io non ho niente contro di te, reagisco solo a ciò che vedo e tendo di difendere ciò che ho.»  
«E cosa vede, dottor Watson?»  
«Vedo molte cose, ma nessuna davvero rilevante. Sarà che sono il più stupido del trio, non saprei. La sola cosa che non voglio è che giudichi la relazione che ho con Sherlock o quella con Victor. Dio solo sa se questo non è successo fin troppe volte. Se non hai problemi col fatto che vado a letto con tuo fratello, allora non avrò problemi con te.»  
«Fiero, determinato, nobile, passionale… inizio a capire cosa ha trovato in lei, dottore.»  
«Il mio nome è Barbagialla, ad ogni modo» replicò con una punta d’orgoglio, la stessa che doveva aver spinto Victor a farsi avanti. Victor con gli occhi appena un poco lucidi, che gli si affiancò in un balzo quasi superandolo e che con marcato vanto si intromise nella discussione.  
«Il suo nome comunque è Palle di Ghisa oppure dolcezza, ma a nessuno è permesso chiamarlo in questo modo» intervenne padre Trevor con una serietà disarmante nella voce e negli atteggiamenti. Fu allora che John si ritrovò a sorridere di poco, intanto che Mycroft si massaggiava la fronte, visibilmente esasperato.  
«Sarà più difficile di quanto avessi previsto» borbottò Le Grand Michel, volgendo subito lo sguardo nuovamente su di loro. L’espressione esasperata di poco prima era tornata e con lei c’era anche un ombra appena vaga di disagio. Disagio? Mycroft era a disagio? E per che cosa? Quale motivo aveva? A meno che non fosse la presenza stessa di Victor a porlo in una condizione simile. Qual era il punto di tutto quello? Perché Victor era tanto nervoso, come mai Sherlock era invece quasi indifferente e distaccato con suo fratello, ma aveva mostrato affetto per un domestico? Cosa teneva serbato dentro di sé Mycroft Holmes da smuovere così nervosamente lo sguardo di chiunque in quella stanza? A John fu impossibile comprenderlo e quanto si dissero poco dopo non l’aiutò affatto.  
«Posso avanzare il mio stupore, cugino? È una sorpresa trovarti ancora vivo.»  
«E tu sei ingrassato, cugino» rispose a tono padre Trevor, rimarcando la parentela che li univa con evidente disprezzo. «A quanto vedo continui a non andare a letto con nessuno. Dimmi, ti piace davvero scopare o appartieni al genere dei disinteressati? Non che ci sia qualcosa di male in questo, solo una banale curiosità. In effetti me lo chiedo da tutta la vita.»

  
«Adesso basta.»

A parlare era stato Sherlock, naturalmente. Si era palesato a quel punto, dopo esser rimasto in disparte per l’intera durata di quello scambio di battute. Non aveva mai aperto bocca e si era limitato a ridere appena in un paio di occasioni, anche se sempre sottovoce. Ora invece stava al centro della stanza e guardava suo fratello dritto negli occhi, ogni traccia di divertimento era del tutto sparita. Avvolto ancora da una mantella pesante, Sherlock Holmes era seguito dal fidato Barbarossa, che per tutto quel tempo era rimasto accucciato ai suoi piedi. Adesso il cane col suo folto pelo fulvo e lo sguardo dolce, stava dritto su se stesso e puntava verso Le Gran Michel, come se aspettasse degli ordini da un momento all’altro. Occhi sottili, sorriso appena accennato, ben dritto su se stesso con un nobile portamento fiero, il Pirata Bianco vibrava di aspettativa e tensione.  
«Smettila di tergiversare, Mycroft. Non son venuto perché tu mi dica chi è John Watson, questo lo so anche da me e non sono qui per vederti litigare con Victor. Sono qui per conoscere il nome di chi mi vuole distruggere e non accetterò ulteriori perdite di tempo.» Dopo, nella stanza cadde un nervoso mutismo. Il crepitare dell’enorme camino agitava il silenzio, accompagnato dal ticchettio di una pendola che stava dall’altro lato della stanza. Un pesante respirare di Barbarossa a ricordar loro che erano ancora vivi e che erano tutti lì, in attesa di una risposta. Appena fuori, il tremare di un vassoio carico di bicchieri, agitato dalle mani tremanti del vecchio Stanley il quale entrò appena dopo portando bicchieri e qualcosa da bere. In quei frangenti, in Mycroft Holmes ogni espressione era mutata e la leggerezza di poco prima era del tutto scomparsa. Chi si celava dietro gli omicidi? Di chi aveva paura Charles Augustus Magnssuen, e al punto da voler reclutare un manipolo di quegli stessi pirati che tanto odiava? Chi aveva assassinato Ronald Adair? Ma soprattutto, chi minacciava di distruggere Sherlock Holmes e i pirati de la Norbury? Nessuna di queste domande dovette attendere, Le Grand Michel sputò quel nome con la stessa glaciale freddezza con cui li aveva accolti. Sempre algido e apparentante poco interessato, era come se niente di tutto quello lo riguardasse per davvero. Non doveva essere così, pensò Barbagialla assottigliando gli occhi con la seria intenzione di capire chi fosse l’uomo che aveva di fronte.  
«Quando mi avete chiesto questo incontro ne sono rimasto davvero sorpreso, credevo che conoscessi il nome del tuo nemico dato che già lo hai incontrato. Cosa ti impedisce di vedere, fratello? La tua limitata intelligenza? Oppure sono i sentimenti a offuscare il tuo giudizio.»  
«Sono lo stupido di famiglia, già lo sapevo anche da me. Non sono qui per questo, Mycroft. Dimmi quel nome.»  
«Eppure è ovvio, quasi banale oserei dire. Il tuo nemico ha due facce, fratellino, una delle quali potrà ingannarti. Il suo nome è William Roberts ed è il più feroce e spietato pirata che questo povero mondo abbia conosciuto. Non incrociare mai la lama con la sua, nessuno che l’abbia fatto è sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.» [5]  
«Il nome, Mycroft» ringhiò Sherlock con ferocia, intanto che faceva un passo in avanti. Tutti, in quella stanza, erano tesi e sull’attenti. Da Lestrade sino a Victor, nessuno pareva volersi muovere da lì almeno sino a quando non avrebbero ottenuto le risposte che cercavano. Chi era William Roberts, John proprio non lo sapeva. Sebbene ormai conoscessero il nome di tutti i pirati che battevano la costa, questo gli era del tutto sconosciuto.  
«Dimmi quel nome, ora!» urlò Sherlock, disperato. Mycroft sorrise di poco, in quel ghigno Barbagialla pensò dovesse averci messo tutto quanto. Era divertito certo, ma anche amareggiato. Di certo stupito dalla fredda determinazione del Pirata Bianco. La volontà di sapere era più forte di tutto, e Le Grand Michel doveva averlo compreso da tempo. D’altronde li aveva spinti sin lì e chissà sino a dove li avrebbe condotti in futuro. Mycroft Holmes più di tutti doveva sapere che suo fratello non sarebbe mai stato davvero al sicuro, almeno sino a che quella storia non fosse giunta al termine. Lui sapeva, così come John, che Sherlock era in realtà il più pericoloso nemico di se stesso. Sino dove si sarebbe spinto per salvare la sua nave o proteggere loro? Era questo, il disagio di Mycroft. Uno dei molti. Lì risiedeva il suo senso d’impotenza che mascherava dietro indifferenza e disgusto. Infine, lo amava così tanto? Per quanto non fosse certo di nessuna di queste deduzioni, John si ritrovò a volerci credere con tutto quanto se stesso. Poi, ogni ragionamento venne spazzato via nell’istante in cui sentì quel nome. Mycroft lo disse all’improvviso, spaventando il silenzio teso che era sceso, scomodo, su quello studio. Lo disse e basta. E lo scoppio, dopo, fu gigantesco.  
«Sebastian Moran» enunciò. «Oh, non è affatto morto come credevate, è vivo e vegeto» poi il silenzio si quietò così come i loro animi bramosi di conoscenza. Il nome era stato fatto, ora toccava a Sherlock Holmes.  


**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Sherlock e Victor fuggono nel 1645, qua siamo nel 1658 ma Sherlock e Mycroft si sono visti una volta nell’arco di questi tredici anni precisamente prima che Sherlock sconfiggesse Moriarty.  
> [2]Stanley è il nome del vecchio domestico di Mycroft in “Sherlock Holmes – Gioco di ombre”, ho pensato fosse carino riproporre qui la stessa identica cosa.  
> [3]Il termine ragazzi è ovviamente da prendere in senso lato. Sherlock e Victor hanno trentacinque anni, John trentotto.  
> [4]Giusto per darvi un’idea: stiamo parlando di Luigi XIV, il celebre “Re Sole”. Come ho già citato era imparentato con la Regina d’Inghilterra Enrichetta, che era appunto sua sorella.  
> [5]William Roberts: a chi ha letto “Il problema finale” questo nome non sarà nuovo. Chiedo a tutti coloro che se ne ricordassero di non spoilerare nulla su questo personaggio (OC faccio presente a chi non lo sapesse) in una eventuale recensione (per chi volesse potremmo parlarne in privato) per non spoilerare nulla a chi ancora non sa niente.
> 
> Il nome è stato fatto, finalmente. Finalmente sapete chi è il nemico che dovrà combattere Sherlock assieme alla sua ciurma. Non lo avevo mai fatto neanche ne “Il problema finale”.  
> Una cosa a cui tengo, lo ripeto da tre anni e mi ritrovo ancora a doverlo precisare: non ci sarà mai una threesome in questa storia. Se così avessi voluto avrei strutturato la storia in un modo diverso e lo avrei dichiarato fin dal primo capitolo. Resteremo sempre un passo indietro, sulla linea sottile che ho tracciato anni fa e da lì non ci muoveremo.  
> Gli aggiornamenti arriveranno una volta a settimana, quindi a sabato o domenica prossimi. Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno recensito e a chi ha soltanto letto. Non vi saluto mai, so che ci siete. Lo faccio ora.


	3. Pirati, corsari e filibustieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la rivelazione del nome di Sebastian Moran a opera di Mycroft, Sherlock racconta la propria versione dei fatti, ciò che accadde ormai tre anni prima sull'isola del tesoro. Nel frattempo, Victor affronta un problema personale.

Sebastian Moran era quel genere di pirata che secondo Sherlock infangava il nome stesso della pirateria. Lui era molto peggio di un banale criminale, era un filibustiere pronto a vendersi persino la madre pur di ottenere un qualche tornaconto. John Watson non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona. Soltanto in un paio d’occasioni aveva visto la sua nave, un vascello di terza classe decisamente meno veloce rispetto alla Norbury, almeno stando a certe considerazioni di Mastro Stamford, che di queste cose se ne intendeva abbastanza. Però ne aveva sentito parlare parecchio e da quanto gli avevano raccontato Lestrade o lo stesso Mike, Moran avrebbe dovuto essere morto da un pezzo. Naturalmente si stava parlando di quello stesso corsaro al soldo di James Moriarty, che avrebbe facilmente potuto essere considerato come il suo braccio armato. Niente di ciò che aveva fatto in vita, infatti, lo si poteva definire come propriamente lecito. Da corsaro aveva svolto i compiti più infimi gli venissero affidati, senza alcuna moralità né nobiltà d’animo. Era una delle ragioni per cui Sherlock tanto detestava l’idea di essere al servizio degli inglesi. Più volte lo aveva descritto come un assassino, sebbene nessuno di sufficientemente scaltro da preoccuparlo. La mente geniale, d’altronde, era sempre stata quella di capitan Moriarty. Ciononostante persino Victor gli riconosceva una più che discreta abilità nel combattimento. Lui e il capitano avevano raccontato d’averlo affrontato in un duello non propriamente leale, parlando di lui come di uomo longilineo ma forte, con una folta chioma di capelli ingrigiti, barba rada e occhi chiari di morte e sangue. [1] Era uno spadaccino estremamente abile, ma soprattutto era abituato a maneggiare archibugi, pistole e polvere nera. Aveva fatto la guerra civile, la stessa nella quale aveva combattuto John e dove si era guadagnato il grado di colonnello. Alla New Model Army, branca dell’esercito che aveva spadroneggiato in Inghilterra da un certo periodo in avanti, probabilmente ancora adesso avrebbero saputo descriverlo come il vero figlio di un cane qual era. [2] Divenuto disertore, si era dato alla pirateria e infine, proprio a un passo dalla forca, era stato reclutato da James Moriarty. Che fosse lui il responsabile dell’assassinio di Ronald Adair e di tutte le morti avvenute tra Londra e le Indie Occidentali, oltre che a minacciare la Norbury e tutti i suoi abitanti, fu un colpo notevole assestato impietosamente ai loro animi impreparati. Di certo lo fu per Lestrade; la rivelazione sembrava esser stata particolarmente ostica da digerire. La difficoltà imbarazzata che ora provava la s’intravedeva facilmente dallo sguardo vacillante, che indugiava sin troppo a incrociare quello del capitano. Teneva al contrario gli occhi bassi e pareva non azzardarsi a muovere un muscolo, la vergogna era diventata palese in lui tanto quanto il grigiore dei capelli o i profondi occhi scuri, spalancati di stupore. Greg e gli altri membri dell’equipaggio rimasti sulla nave durante quel combattimento, avvenuto a largo de l’isola del tesoro, avevano giurato sulla fine del feroce corsaro. Convinto di averlo ucciso con un colpo di pistola, Lestrade in persona aveva riferito di averlo visto cadere in mare e la sua stessa ciurma ne aveva pianto la morte, una volta che la battaglia era finita ed erano stati catturati. Evidentemente era sopravvissuto, allo stesso modo di com’era sopravvissuto John cadendo dalla cima di una rupe. Che si trattasse di furbizia o di più semplice fortuna, fatto stava che quel filibustiere era vivo e reclamava vendetta. Aveva ucciso molte persone solamente perché in passato si erano dichiarate contrarie alla politica di Moriarty, cosa sarebbe toccato a loro che invece ne avevano segnato il tragico destino? Quale sorta d’intricata vendetta aveva in mente? Quando sarebbe stato il loro turno di venire rapiti e assassinati? Per quanto temesse con tutto se stesso una sorte avversa, Barbagialla si proclamò sicuro che non sarebbe mai accaduto niente di male. Certo era pericoloso e c’era la possibilità che capitasse un qualcosa di tragico, però aveva fiducia. L’aveva in Victor, in Fortebraccio, in Angelo e l’aveva anche in Stamford e Lestrade, ma soprattutto aveva fiducia in Sherlock Holmes. Il Pirata Bianco non avrebbe permesso che i suoi pirati, perché tali restavano e nonostante la bandiera ora issata sul trinchetto, venissero assassinati.

  
Nonostante la forte convinzione che alimentava dentro di sé al pari di un fuoco inestinguibile, John Watson non riuscì a mantenere a lungo una così forte determinazione. Ciò che da quello studiolo fuoriuscì negli attimi a venire, fece vacillare di molto l’animo del coraggioso Barbagialla. Probabilmente buona parte del suo sentirsi perduto scaturì dal non aver incrociato mai lo sguardo di Sherlock, dato che era rimasto appena più indietro. Il capitano sostava a pochi passi da Mycroft e non aveva distolto gli occhi da quelli fermi del fratello, quasi incapace di fare una qualsiasi altra cosa se non fissarlo a quel modo. La determinazione che ancora aveva trasudava dai pugni ben serrati così come dall’assenza di tremore, non un passo falso né un sentimento era trapelato dalla sua postura rigida. Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cos’altro c’era che lo inchiodava lì, oltre all’evidente stupore ma proprio quando stava per avanzare così da sciogliere ogni dubbio, Victor lo distrasse. Gli si era avvicinato e lo aveva cercato, stringendo una mano tra le sue. Era spaventato, pensò intanto che forzava la presa e lo attirava un po’ più a sé, ma d’altronde lo erano tutti. Victor era semplicemente il più incline a mostrarlo, il che faceva parte della sua indole aperta. Come anche in passato aveva avuto modo d’osservare, lui sfuggiva agli sguardi altrui e lo faceva in maniera diversa rispetto a Sherlock. Se quest’ultimo preferiva i silenzi e il rintanarsi da una qualche parte in compagnia del proprio violino, Victor parlava e scherzava. Si mescolava alla gente e mascherava il dolore con le risate, celava la preoccupazione con battute di spirito e volgarità. Con John non aveva mai funzionato davvero, a un certo momento si era reso che quel finto monaco non riusciva proprio a nascondersi e che forse neppure lo voleva. Tutto ciò che desiderava era farsi notare pur nascondendosi al contempo, mostrare quanta sofferenza provasse nella speranza che qualcuno se ne accorgesse. E John Watson, di Victor, se ne accorgeva sempre. E ora che i giochi erano finiti e i divertimenti dimenticati, pareva non nutrire più alcun desiderio di mascherare la propria fragilità. Che fine aveva fatto il padre Trevor che si beffava dei soldati così come dei propri nemici, con sberleffi e ruberie? Dov’era il suo leggendario coraggio? John di nuovo non seppe darsi una spiegazione convincente e quasi si ritrovò a cercarla sul suo volto, come se quello potesse essergli testimone. Labbra tese, occhi stretti in due fessure, i loro sguardi s’incrociarono per un battito di ciglia, lo vide annuire ma subito riprendere a guardare avanti a sé. Se avesse capito o meno cosa mutamente intendeva dirgli, questo soltanto il tempo lo avrebbe detto.  
«Sono certo che tu convenga con me, fratellino adorato» aveva esordito Mycroft dopo un qualche istante di silenzio, durante il quale doveva essersi dedicato a osservare le espressioni di Sherlock che, di fronte a lui, fremeva appena. «Che la presunta morte di Sebastian Moran avvenuta a largo di quella che chiameremo “Isola del tesoro”, sia stata una messinscena. Le ragioni di tutto questo le comprenderai anche da te, mi auguro, ma per comodità mi ritrovo ancora una volta a sottolineare l’ovvio. La Norbury è una nave imponente, con una portata di fuoco maggiore rispetto a quella che Moran aveva all’epoca, e lui lo sapeva così come Moriarty. Aveva premeditato una scappatoia, nel caso James non ce l’avesse fatta.»

«Sbagli!»

Invero, sembrava aver detto ciò che nessuno, in vita e oltre, aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire. L’indisponenza di quella sua correzione l’aveva espressa a voce ben alta, sguardo fiero e divertito, un’ombra di sorriso su quel volto perennemente corrucciato. La consapevolezza che anche Le Grand Michel sbagliasse, di tanto in tanto. E infine le espressioni di quel suddetto fratello, contrariate e decisamente inacidite, erano il chiaro segno che non era quel tipo di persona che viene contraddetta spesso.  
«Quella di Moran è stata una fuga» dichiarò a mezza bocca. «La messinscena è avvenuta in un secondo momento, quando ormai aveva capito che era rimasto senza più alleati su cui contare. Ma su un punto hai ragione, fratellone: James» disse, marcando con asprezza quello stesso nome che Mycroft aveva invece carezzato. Il fratello di Sherlock in vita aveva conosciuto Moriarty? Si ritrovò a domandarsi. Lo aveva apprezzato e stimato oppure criticato così come in molti avevano fatto in passato? L’assoluta sicurezza con la quale si muoveva in Francia nonché l’assenza quasi totale di timore per se stesso, potevano suggerire che Moran non lo considerasse un nemico. E che di conseguenza Mycroft non avesse mai ostacolato capitan Moriarty. Eppure per tanto tempo aveva avuto l’impressione che lui per primo fosse tra i più esposti. Lo era Magnussen, perché Mycroft no? Ma soprattutto se era vero che quel bastardo sarebbe stato disposto a tutto pur di distruggerli, usare il fratello maggiore del Pirata Bianco, tra l’altro un qualcuno di così tanto potere, non avrebbe aiutato Moran nella propria impresa? Probabilmente la ragione per cui non lo faceva era perché Le Grand Michel era, di fatto, inattaccabile. Anzitutto viveva in Francia e non più in Inghilterra, aveva dalla sua la Regina e il figlio Carlo, un buon numero di spie, ma soprattutto aveva dalla propria l’appoggio dei reali francesi, al punto che gli era stato possibile evitare la cattura di un famoso corsaro di un regno non propriamente amico. Ma era solo questa la ragione? Oppure era più probabile supporre che in realtà non si fosse mai esposto al punto da mostrare alcun parere, contrario o favorevole che fosse? Quella in effetti era la sola spiegazione plausibile e che calzava a pennello con l’indole di Mycroft Holmes, la stessa che aveva imparato a conoscere dai racconti che tanto a lungo aveva ascoltato. Probabilmente era un qualcosa che sarebbe stato più saggio discutere con Sherlock in persona, ma fu proprio la sua voce a distoglierlo da quei ragionamenti.  
«Moriarty sapeva che la nave con cui era venuto ad affrontarmi valeva meno della mia Norbury, ma il suo compare non doveva averne idea. D’altronde è relativamente stupido anche se sì, è discreto nel corpo a corpo ed è micidiale con qualsiasi tipo di arma, ma è un uomo di forza e non di mente. Non sa come si porta una nave e il suo quartiermastro dell’epoca aveva dimostrato d’essere ben più idiota di lui. Sono sicuro che nessuno a bordo di quella bagnarola ci capisse qualcosa di come una caracca regge un mare in tempesta, in fondo erano un branco di avanzi di galera raccattati qua e là senza alcuna esperienza. Ma c’è un'altra cosa della quale sono più che sicuro, Moriarty aveva un piano ben diverso mente. E che questo sia fallito è più che ovvio, ma ha mandato a monte anche il ruolo del suo adorato Sebastian nell’intera faccenda. Perché quella notte io dovevo morire e lui avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere.»

  
Era stato sufficiente che lo dicesse, scandendo le parole una a una senza alcun tremito né particolare inflessione, ma spiattellando la nuda verità davanti ai loro occhi. Era bastato questo a farlo sussultare e a che lo stomaco gli si stringesse come preso da una morsa letale. Naturalmente John sapeva che l’astuto disegno di Moriarty prevedeva che Sherlock Holmes facesse una brutta fine. Dopo aver provato a reclutarlo [3] e a farlo diventare l’ennesimo galoppino sotto il suo controllo, e aver fallito nel tentativo, doveva aver deciso che l’unica soluzione era liberarsi di lui. E allora aveva programmato un incontro, il cui scopo era uccidere Sherlock. Nessuno né nelle Indie Occidentali né in Inghilterra, si sarebbe preoccupato di come un pirata fosse finito sgozzato. A molti dei governatori interessava unicamente che i predoni che battevano la costa, la smettessero di assaltare mercantili o di volgere intere città sotto il loro controllo, com’era accaduto con Nassau o Tortuga. Che penzolassero da una forca o fossero accoltellati chissà dove, questo poco importava. Purché morissero, tutto andava bene.  
«Ma il suo piano aveva una falla gigantesca, non aveva tenuto conto del destino» riprese il capitano poco dopo. Notando un’occhiata sorpresa da parte di Mycroft, John si ritrovò a riflettere sul fatto che Sherlock Holmes era sempre stato troppo razionale per queste sciocchezze. Cosa l’aveva spinto a cambiare idea?  
«Non ho mai creduto nel fato, ritenevo fosse da idioti e ancor meno credo in Dio, ma a un certo momento ho dovuto rivedere buona parte delle mie teorie. Poiché proprio il giorno della mia impiccagione ad Antigua, quando scampo alla morte e fuggo dall’esercito, incontro l’uomo che distruggerà Moriarty. Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere che l’uomo più insignificante della città ci sarebbe corso dietro, per mostrarmi la mappa di un tesoro. Nessuno poteva pensare che un vecchio avrebbe reclutato un giovanotto inglese con conoscenze di medicina e abilità nell’uso delle armi, e che i due sarebbero finiti su un’isola in cui, casualmente, vivevano indigeni abili nei tatuaggi. Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginarsi questa storia ridicola, neppure tu, fratellone. Barbagialla e il suo animo focoso, nobile, ribelle… vissuto per mesi sotto al naso di Moriarty» aggiunse, sorridendo di poco. Quasi trasognante. Di certo innamorato. «Quando mi ha visto sparire nella giungla mi ha seguito e Victor ha inseguito lui per cercare di tenerlo al sicuro. All’epoca a bordo avevamo una spia ovvero Anderson, un uomo che siamo sempre riusciti a gestire. Anderson non conosceva affatto John Watson, anima viva all’epoca sapeva un qualcosa di lui, se non che possedeva la mappa di un tesoro e che aveva fatto un accordo con me. Probabilmente ha riportato ciò che aveva sentito, ovvero che io e lui eravamo molti intimi, che John era un medico e che aveva combattuto nell’esercito…»  
«Anderson ha parlato di noi due a Moriarty?» chiese John, con interesse. Gli pareva di ricordare qualche accenno alle sue “Mogli”, ma i ricordi di quei momenti erano ancora piuttosto vaghi.  
«Ovviamente sì e Jim deve aver pensato a te come a un qualcuno su cui far leva, uno stupidotto non capace più a combattere, un qualcuno di poco importante. Oh, John è senz’altro poco intelligente, poco furbo e non riesce più a sollevare una spada fin sopra la testa. È anche dannatamente lento a capire le cose, ma è imprevedibile e quella sera sorprese tutti, me per primo. Nessuno avrebbe disobbedito al mio ordine di non interferire, nemmeno Victor e Jim lo sapeva. E contava esattamente su questo. Ma John è diverso da Victor, si lascia trascinare dall’impulso e dalla passione, spesso ragionando molto poco, come in questo caso. John mi prenderebbe a schiaffi davanti a tutto l’equipaggio, cosa che ha quasi fatto non meno di qualche settimana fa. Ed è questo suo animo che l’altra volta ci permise di vincere.»  
«Come credi che avrebbero potuto affrontare la Norbury dopo la tua morte?» era intervenuto Lestrade, curioso. «Anche ammettendo che il piano di Moriarty sarebbe riuscito, resta il fatto che la nostra nave fosse molto più potente della sua. Li avremmo sconfitti comunque.»  
«Ritengo contasse sulla manipolazione, che poi è la sua arma migliore. Con me fuori dai giochi, voi non avreste avuto più nessun ideale per cui combattere e vi sareste arresi. Forse non subito, magari anche lottando. Ma alla fine la promessa di una grazia, magari volgendovi alla corsareria, avrebbe fatto il resto. Ad ogni modo questo non è accaduto. Moriarty è morto mentre Moran, preso dal panico, è scappato. Non ho idea di come pensasse di affrontare il proprio capo, spiegandogli perché se l’era data a gambe, ma le ore passavano la sua nave era sempre più in difficoltà e lui non deve aver visto via d’uscita. La recita è iniziata soltanto quando ha capito che Jim era morto, a quel punto ha pensato che fosse meglio lasciar credere a tutti che gli fosse toccato un simile destino. E ha architettato tutto questo. Beh, comunque sia, fatto sta che lo sapevo!» E ora in viso aveva un’espressione completamente diversa, vittoriosa e senz’altro di pura gioia. Non era più preoccupato o spaventato, anzi era come se avesse capito tutto. Felice, ecco. Sherlock Holmes era felice e non di quella lieve e tipica dell’amore o magari della passione, era di quel genere che provava spesso quando si trovava a ridosso di una sfida interessante. Assalti, tranelli o un piano ben elaborato sapevano accendere il Pirata Bianco di una luce che riusciva brillare con la stessa forza di un sole dei Caraibi. In genere era ciò che prevedeva guai, del tipo che John amava con tutto se stesso. In quel caso però una certa irritazione prese possesso dei suoi sentimenti.

«Davvero?» s’intromise, con un velo di rabbia non più trattenuta. Di sopprimere ciò che provava aveva smesso da tempo e non lo avrebbe fatto quella notte. E passino gli insulti, d’altra parte erano cose già sapeva e con le quali aveva da tempo fatto i conti, ma quello non lo poteva tollerare.  
«Abbiamo attraversato il mare con tutti i pericoli che ne conseguono, ci siamo congelati il culo per quattro giorni su dei fottuti cavalli e tu lo sapevi già? Non è un qualcosa che puoi sapere, Sherlock. Cristo Santo, quel figlio di puttana era morto, lo hanno visto tutti cadere in acqua. E adesso scopriamo che non è vero? Non era possibile che sapeste anche questo» concluse riferendosi ovviamente a entrambi e non soltanto al proprio compagno che ora lo guardava di sbieco. Interessato, il capitano pareva interessato a lui. Sorrideva appena e lo faceva di sfida, gli occhi si erano addolciti e avevano assunto un’aria appena un poco saccente. Riconobbe quello sguardo, glielo dedicava le volte in cui restava indietro e non comprendeva qualcosa che invece a suo dire avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio.  
«Naturalmente non ne ero sicuro, John e chi potrebbe mai esserlo di una cosa simile? Andiamo, quale idiota metterebbe in scena la propria morte per sconfiggere un nemico? E affinché tu lo sappia, Sebastian Moran lo è. Lui non è Moriarty, tenete sempre bene a mente questo dettaglio perché sarà molto importante in futuro. Jim era astuto e sapeva come muoversi tra le Indie Occidentali e l’Europa, attirando a sé più potenti possibili. Lui ha corrotto brave persone e rivoltato uomini di potere contro il Re, manipolava chiunque pur di ottenere ciò che desiderava. Sapeva come intrecciare rapporti e distruggerli alla stessa velocità con cui noi ora parliamo. Moran non sarà mai nulla di simile. È un pirata di quart’ordine, è feccia che non dovrebbe avere nemmeno l’onore di portare la bandiera della pirateria. Un filibustiere della peggior specie.»  
«Resta comunque uno spietato assassino, fratello caro» li interruppe Mycroft con fare saggio, oltre che saccente. Per tutto il tempo era rimasto in disparte, sebbene attento e sottolineando ogni volta il proprio stupore, nonché l’ovvietà di una dichiarazione, e il più delle volte con un cenno impercettibile del viso. Ciononostante, l’espressione che John riteneva non lo abbandonasse mai era il suo esser saccente. Era come se possedesse soltanto lui una sorta di verità, preclusa a chiunque altro e non mancasse una volta di farlo presente. In questo, dovette osservare, somigliava dannatamente a Sherlock.  
«Ha già ucciso ed è pronto a rifarlo. E a questo proposito, dato che siamo in argomento, ritengo dobbiate sapere che un paio di settimane fa mi è giunta notizia che la Mary Rose II, alla fonda a Port Royal, è stata rubata. [4] Si tratta di un vascello di prima classe, ben più veloce de la Norbury e con centinaia di bocche da fuoco. La nave era pressoché vuota, nella stiva non c’erano armi né merci perché l’intero carico era stato già portato a terra. Le poche guardie di stanza sul ponte sono state sgozzate e i loro corpi esposti in pubblica piazza. I ventri erano squarciati, fratellino» concluse, rimarcando il concetto con un’espressione di orrore. La voce quasi stanca e il fare non più composto, Mycroft in quel momento era l’emblema della preoccupazione.  
«Non dev’essere stato uno spettacolo di cui discutere tra gentiluomini» osservò poi.  
«Com’è potuta accadere una cosa simile?» intervenne Lestrade a quel punto, era altrettanto orripilato oltre che spaventato.  
«Nessuno ha saputo dirlo per certo, anche se personalmente ritengo che certe raffinatezze siano da addebitare a William Roberts, che da quanto si vocifera è il quartiermastro di Moran. Immagino che abbiano agito nella notte. Naturalmente sapete tutti cosa significa tutto ciò, non è vero? Si sta armando, fratellino e i prossimi sarete tu e il dottor Watson.»  
«Io?» replicò quasi sorpreso dell’esser stato chiamato in causa in quel modo. Questa davvero non se la sarebbe mai aspettata.

  
John Watson sapeva d’essere relativamente famoso. Il suo nome, nel vociferare dei porti così come nei mercati, seguiva sempre quello del Pirata Bianco. Dalla sua ultima bravata a Barbados oltre che a bordo della H.O.U.N.D., ovvero il mercantile di Henry Baskerville, Barbagialla era divenuta una vera e propria leggenda. E le storie che lo riguardavano erano ormai delle più fantasiose. Ancora però non doveva essersene del tutto reso conto e infatti non aveva pensato all’eventualità che Sebastian Moran conoscesse la sua vita per filo e per segno, o che sapesse qual era il suo nome e il suo rapporto con capitan Holmes. Come poteva? Si domandò a quel punto. Certo, Anderson all’epoca in cui aveva fatto da traditore a bordo de la Norbury, aveva raccontato qualcosa di lui, ma quanto questo sarebbe stato effettivamente utile a Moran? In fondo a quell’epoca era soltanto un povero dottore finito per caso ad Antigua, dove aveva tentato di sopravvivere alle bell’è meglio. Per quale motivo quel tizio ce l’aveva con lui?  
«La vedo sorpresa, dottore» osservò Mycroft a un certo momento. «Ma forse dimentica che Moriarty è molto per mano sua. Certo è un ricordo piuttosto importante, è strano che lei lo abbia rimosso.»  
«E quel tizio vorrebbe uccidermi per questo motivo?» chiese, pur sapendo che si trattava di una domanda banale. Ovviamente era così e Sherlock lo sapeva. Ah, lui doveva saperlo per forza. Eppure non ne avevano mai parlato prima.  
«Oh, la vuole morta molto più di quanto abbia voluto morto chiunque altro. Prenda come esempio Ronald Adair, lui e suo padre avevano espresso delle riserve in merito alla politica di capitan Moriarty ed è bastato questo a che fosse degno di passare a miglior vita. Come crede che possa sentirsi nei suoi confronti? Arriverà a lei, dottore, che lo vogliate o meno e per farlo passerà sopra i cadaveri di chiunque le è caro.»

  
Istintivamente rivolse lo sguardo a Sherlock e quindi anche Victor. Loro, Lestrade, Angelo o il piccolo Archie, quante persone rischiavano la morte a causa sua? Per colpa di una leggerezza? Della sua stupidità? Non si era mai interrogato davvero se la scelta che aveva preso, ovvero quella di gettarsi dalla rupe trascinando con sé Moriarty, fosse stata giusta. Per lui era semplicemente naturale che lo fosse, dato che aveva risparmiato al capitano un rischio enorme. All’epoca neanche era stato sicuro che quello di lanciarsi di sotto fosse il reale piano di Sherlock. Quella notte lo aveva semplicemente seguito perché il terrore di perderlo aveva prevalso su ogni cosa, ma ora si ritrovava a non esser più sicuro di niente. Moran domandava la sua testa e per ottenerla sarebbe passato sopra ai cadaveri di chi amava. Ne sarebbero usciti davvero? Sino a qualche minuto prima se ne sarebbe detto sicuro, ma adesso… Sherlock ne era convinto, anzi ancora sorrideva come se avesse davanti la più meravigliosa delle sfide. Forse il John Watson di qualche anno prima avrebbe temuto e tremato, si sarebbe preoccupato sino al tormento ma ormai era diventato Barbagialla. E non poteva più permettersi di cedere a se stesso.  
«Ce la faremo, John. Fidati di me!» E lui lo fece. Ancora stringendo la mano di Victor. Respirando a fatica, agitato dall’ansia. Sentiva che era vero, che per assurdo il capitano aveva ragione. Perché lui doveva avere sempre l’ultima parola, ce l’avrebbe avuta anche con Dio in persona, visto che era un perfetto bastardo. Sicuramente l’avrebbe avuta anche contro quel Sebastian Moran. Quale prezzo avrebbero dovuto pagare, tuttavia, nessuno di loro poteva immaginarlo.

  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Mycroft non si trattenne oltre dal congedarli, anzi, lo scampanellio col quale aveva mandato a chiamare Stanley pareva avergli rinfrancato lo spirito. Dalla foga che aveva messo in quel tintinnare, era chiaro che non volesse altro che liberarsi della loro presenza il prima possibile. Non aveva ovviamente usato simili termini, preferendo invece un giro di parole ben articolato e all’apparenza gradevole. Secondo lui erano troppo stanchi e affamati per poter discutere civilmente. Con un: “Ne parleremo domattina” aveva dimostrato di tenere alla loro salute oltre che a una conversazione adulta e matura, probabilità che con Sherlock rischiava di scivolargli dalle dita da un momento all’altro. Per John, che il linguaggio degli Holmes lo conosceva piuttosto bene, quella frase doveva certamente significare che i due fratelli avrebbero discusso in segreto di chissà che, lasciandoli all’oscuro. Barbagialla non si dette troppa pena per questo, Mycroft continuava a piacergli poco e non era desideroso d’immergersi di nuovo in una discussione del genere. E poi aveva proclamato di fidarsi del proprio amante, era sicuro che questi gli avrebbe riferito ogni quanto di necessario. Stava giusto pensando che un pasto caldo gli ci voleva tanto quanto il levarsi quegli abiti sudici di dosso, quando un fatto arrivò a sconvolgere la sua fragile serenità. Accadde appena dopo che ebbero oltrepassato la soglia dello studio, a iniziare fu Mycroft che con voce sottile e appena un poco ironica ruppe il silenzio.  
«Lei ti sta aspettando, non che lo faccia da poco tempo ma tu questo già lo sai, non è vero?» Freddo, sarcastico, appena un poco tagliente, sulle prime nessuno parve aver compreso davvero di che diavolo stesse parlando Mycroft né con chi. Almeno John non capì affatto a cosa si stesse riferendo, ma fu sufficiente sentirlo aggiungere un: “Cugino caro” per accendere un qualcosa nel suo cervello. Una qualche donna aspettava Victor? Chi era questa persona? Forse un antico amore? Strano, comunque perché padre Trevor aveva ammesso più volte di non esser mai stato innamorato se non di lui e di Sherlock, e un amore tanto importante avrebbe dovuto perlomeno nominarlo una qualche volta. Stava giusto per domandargli spiegazioni quando lo vide scattare. Victor tornò sui propri passi, inchiodando Mycroft al muro. Non aveva detto nulla né fatto altro, lo aveva soltanto stretto per i baveri della giacca raffinata che portava, aveva ringhiato, lo aveva strattonato e infine se n’era andato.  
«A chi si riferiva? Ehi, Vic, che ti prende?» domandò John a voce un po’ alta di modo da farsi sentire. Era dannatamente curioso, anche perché sapeva che non arrivava mai a gesti del genere, a meno che non fosse seriamente arrabbiato per qualcosa. Lo era? Già, ma per quale ragione? Non sembrava che Mycroft lo avesse provocato, o forse era così? Magari aveva pronunciato una chissà quale offesa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto cogliere. D’altronde c’erano aspetti della loro vita passata che ignorava.  
«Ehi, Vic!» La sua voce gli si spense negli echi del corridoio. Un attimo e il loro compagno se n’era andato. Non aveva aspettato che Stanley gli mostrasse la sua stanza. Era corso via e basta. E John, attonito, aveva fissato per minuti il punto in cui aveva visto la sua sagoma venire inghiottita dal buio, domandandosi quale fosse il suo problema. Avrebbe potuto domandare a Sherlock, ma pareva ben più silenzioso e misterioso dello stesso Mycroft, che nel frattempo si era accomodato alla scrivania, ignorandoli. Probabilmente ci sarebbe rimasto per chissà quanto tempo, impalato davanti a quella porta ormai chiusa. Se il capitano non lo avesse trascinato via e la voce di Lestrade, che chiacchierava col vecchio Stanley, non lo avessero riportato alla realtà, avrebbe rimuginato per delle ore. E invece si lasciò trascinare lontano da lì. Con la promessa di una notte tutta per loro, e finalmente e un bagno caldo (una rarità per chi viaggiava per mare). Lo aveva convinto con poco. Grazie a quel suo sguardo, nel quale ci aveva intravisto anche un pizzico di malizia. Fu però quell’ombra amara ad attrarre la sua attenzione. Era sicuro che Sherlock sapesse cosa stava succedendo o che almeno ne avesse un’idea ben più precisa di lui. Quando Victor aveva inchiodato Mycroft al muro non si era mosso né aveva parlato, e nemmeno aveva tentato di separarli. Però aveva sospirato e chinando lo sguardo a terra aveva preso a giochicchiare con la maniglia della porta. Cosa stava realmente succedendo lo scoprì più tardi. A un’ora in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire, ma nella quale si era ritrovato a non riuscire a chiudere occhio. Troppe informazioni, troppi pensieri e lui era solo. Il letto, poi, non ondeggiava ma al contrario restava ben e fermo e tanto che a un certo momento era stato colto da una sorta di mal di mare.  


Ad ogni modo era solo, già perché Sherlock era sparito. Avevano fatto davvero quel bagno, nella stanza che Mycroft aveva fatto preparare qual nido d’amore. Avevano anche cenato abbondantemente, e come non ricordava d’aver mai mangiato prima. Dopo avevano anche fatto l’amore, in quel gigantesco letto a baldacchino e senza neppure assumersi la briga di tirare i tendaggi così da concedersi maggiore intimità. Era stato bellissimo, senz’altro diverso dal solito. Si era lasciato prendere, così, senza pensarci troppo. Concedendosi anima e corpo a uno Sherlock carico di mascolina foga. Si era lasciato prendere da dietro. Si era lasciato accarezzare, baciare e sconvolgere. E mentre chiudeva gli occhi, lasciandosi cadere contro il suo petto, si era reso conto di averne avuto un disperato bisogno. Anzi, ne avevano bisogno entrambi. Sherlock aveva voluto dimostrargli qualcosa, quella notte. Che ci sarebbe sempre stato, che lo avrebbe protetto mentre John aveva sentito la necessità di dimostrare e soprattutto a se stesso, che si fidava realmente di lui. Si erano parlati così, con baci e carezze senza aggiungerci parole perché delle volte non servivano, e quella notte a loro non sarebbero servite di certo. Poi, alla fine, John era crollato esausto tra le coperte sfatte. Al suo risveglio si era reso conto che il suo amante era scomparso. Doveva esser andato a cercare Mycroft, aveva pensato dando una rapida occhiata alla stanza avvolta nella penombra.

C’erano un paio di candelabri accesi, ai due lati della porta d’ingresso. Quelli, oltre al camino che ancora scoppiettava, concedeva di poter distinguere i contorni dei mobili. Di certo la camera era parecchio grande, oltre che riccamente decorata con fregi, intarsi dorati e affreschi sul soffitto. Al centro, un enorme letto a baldacchino stava tra due finestre che, sul lato sinistro, s’affacciavano sul giardino. I pesanti tendaggi di broccato non erano tirati, ma permettevano alla luce d’entrare e regalare a quel lato della stanza una delicata luce argentina. E poi avanzi della loro cena e una vasca da bagno che non doveva esser stata ancora svuotata, era quanto di più meraviglioso avesse mai visto. Niente di vagamente somigliante alla tinozza che usava su la Norbury. Anzitutto era di ceramica e poi era di un verde chiaro che gli ricordava certi prati in fiore, aveva fregi in oro e delicati ricami. Avrebbe tanto voluto portarsela via, se soltanto non fosse stato un furto spropositatamente scomodo da portarsi appresso. Stava giusto sorridendo come un idiota per quel pensiero assurdo, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Era Trevor. Che prima spariva senza dire nulla e ora si presentava nel bel mezzo della notte. Tipico da parte sua l’essere così sfacciato. Naturalmente non ebbe bisogno di sentirlo annunciare il proprio nome, soltanto lui bussava in quella maniera.

«Vieni avanti, Vic!»  
«Siete vestiti?» chiese lui dall’altra parte e con la porta ancora chiusa. «Oppure state facendo una di quelle cose sacrileghe di cui santo monaco come me non dovrebbe sentir parlare?»  
«Ci sono solo io qui, però sì, sono nudo. Se tanta perversione non dispiace alla tua santità, ovviamente. Sempre che te ne sia rimasta un pochino» scherzò intanto che Victor entrava e chiudeva l’uscio dietro di sé.  
«La nudità non ha nulla a che vedere con la perversione, dolcezza. La nudità è libertà, è un ritorno alla purezza e alla genuinità dell’animo. Nudi è com’erano Adamo ed Eva prima del peccato originale, liberi e privi di ogni qualsivoglia pensiero malizioso. I bimbi sono nudi, gli animali sono nudi e quindi spogliamoci di tutto e viviamo felici» aveva detto levandosi la blusa e lasciandola cadere a terra, fortuna che aveva tenuto i pantaloni. Aveva pensato intanto che lo vedeva avvicinarsi.  
«Io nudo ci vivrei, dolcezza, siete voi quelli fissati col doversi vestire. Anzi, un giorno fonderò un ordine di monaci nudisti. Vivremo su un’isoletta e abbandoneremo saio e sandali, e la smetteremo di copiare vecchi manuali. Staremo benissimo lontani dagli stupidi moralismi di voi europei, tzé! Allora? Dov’è andato chiappe d’oro?» gli domandò infine, una volta che si fu gettato pesantemente sopra le coperte sfatte del letto. Naturalmente non aveva mancato di concedere un’occhiata lasciva e a ciò che, invece, John teneva sapientemente nascosto grazie alle lenzuola. Espressione maliziosa e mani che tentavano d’intrufolarsi al di sotto, Victor pareva esser tornato quello di un tempo. Era l’uomo che si nascondeva dietro l’ironia, aveva indossato ancora la maschera e la ragion era una soltanto: gli stava mentendo su qualcosa. E questa volta era quasi sicuro di aver capito quale fosse il suo problema: Mycroft e quello scontro. Forse non era la ragione principale, ma era il punto da cui partire.  
«Immagino sia da suo fratello, non so» borbottò, facendo spallucce. «Non mi ha lasciato detto nulla, se n’è andato e basta. Una caratteristica di famiglia» suggerì, concedendogli un’occhiata significativa. Chiaramente stava parlando di lui più che di Sherlock, e infatti non ebbe bisogno di chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni. Victor aveva capito. Anzi doveva aver compreso il suo turbamento sin da prima, mentre erano fuori dallo studio di Mycroft Holmes. Probabilmente allora la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento, facendogli dimenticare di tutto quanto il resto. In quei frangenti lo vide sorridere, anche se di poco e dolcemente. Ma era una dolcezza aspra, irriconoscibile per il Victor che aveva incontrato tre anni prima, sebbene consueta per l’uomo che da qualche tempo a questa parte aveva davanti. Aveva supposto che c’entrasse col ritorno in Francia e da un lato doveva essere così, in fondo quello era il paese in cui era cresciuto. O magari invece era la presenza di Mycroft a irritarlo così tanto, in fondo poteva essere, dato che il fratello maggiore di Sherlock gli era sembrato un uomo ruvido. Forse invece c’era dell’altro che ancora non gli aveva confessato e sì, era dannatamente curioso. A buon dire, John si sentì un uomo davvero orribile. Victor stava chiaramente male e la sola a cui stava pensando era a soddisfare la propria curiosità. Lo voleva aiutare, ripeté a se stesso in un tentativo di convincimento. E Trevor lo sapeva, doveva saperlo. E aveva capito. Victor che aveva radicalmente mutato la propria espressione, aveva sospirato e poi abbassato lo sguardo, e quegli stessi occhi gli si erano riempiti di tristezza. Non aveva smesso di sorridere, ma una lacrima o due gli aveva rigato le guance. Infine parlò, anche se a voce sottile e quasi mormorando. Era come se non volesse farsi sentire da nessuno, soltanto da lui. Sebbene non ci fosse anima viva in quella stanza oltre loro due, Victor Trevor gli si approcciò come se volesse confessarsi. Un ribaltamento di ruoli che John accolse con stupore, che avrebbe dovuto fare? Assecondarlo pareva la sola opzione plausibile.  
«Chiedo perdono poiché ho peccato» esordì come in una preghiera. Quella confessione non aveva alcun valore ecclesiastico e agli occhi di Dio non sarebbe valsa niente, entrambi lo sapevano, ma John evitò di far notare quanto fosse amorale tutto quello. La moralità aveva confini labili per i pirati de la Norbury. Li aveva sempre avuti e con essa Victor stesso, il cui senso di giusto e sbagliato era ben diverso rispetto a quello di un qualsiasi ecclesiale.  
«Ho provato gioia per la morte di un uomo e me ne vergogno profondamente.»  
«Chi è morto?» sussurrò John in rimando, vibrava quasi e gli si era fatto appena un poco più avanti. Questo doveva essere il suo problema tanto grande? Esser stato felice per la morte di qualcuno? Allora se questo era un peccato, lui aveva peccato molte volte. Quando aveva scoperto che Moriarty era deceduto per esempio, e che il suo sacrificio era valso a qualcosa. O ancora mentre era in guerra o quando…  
«Ho appena incontrato mia madre, mi aspettava» lo interruppe, quasi sbrigativamente come se non vedesse l’ora di parlare. Buffo, era rimasto zitto e in disparte per mesi mentre ora di mangiava le parole per la fretta. «Non da poche settimane, in effetti lei mi aspetta da tutta la vita. Del fatto lo sapevo già da tempo, è stato Lestrade a riferirmelo mesi fa (Mycroft ovviamente pensa sempre a tutto), però mia madre me lo ha ricordato subito appena l’ho vista e tutto mi è crollato addosso di nuovo.»  
«Chi è morto? Chi è morto, Vic?»  
«Mio padre, è mio padre a essere morto.» E per John fu sconvolgente.  
  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La descrizione di Sebastian Moran è basata su questa fotografia: https://postimg.cc/njZrBwsy  
> [2]Il riferimento è al capitolo 12, L’inseguimento, di Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro in cui Sebastian Moran viene introdotto come alleato di Moriarty. I fatti inerenti alla sua presunta morte invece sono da far risalire, in linea temporale, sempre al 1655 ovvero nel finale, dai capitoli 22 a 25 della stessa storia. Già l’altra volta avevo fatto intendere che mentre Moriarty si batteva con Sherlock, John e Victor, sulla nave, Lestrade affrontava Moran.  
> [3]L’accordo che Moriarty voleva suggellare con Sherlock viene riferito da Sherlock stesso nel capitolo 7: “Pensa prima di parlare!” di “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”.  
> [4]La Mary Rose è una nave realmente esistita. Si trattava di una caracca, fu costruita tra il 1509 e il 1510 e colò a picco probabilmente per problemi di peso e stabilità, nel 1545 mentre stava ingaggiando una nave della flotta francese.
> 
> Grazie chiunque stia sostenendo questa storia con le sue recensioni. Come ho detto tante volte l’avrei di sicuro portata avanti anche con zero commenti, ma fa piacere sapere che a qualcuno, anche se pochi, interessa ancora questa serie. Il prossimo sarà il penultimo capitolo, preferisco dirlo subito così non vi aspettate qualcosa di lungo.  
> Koa


	4. Le dame del castello sono sempre incinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor racconta della morte di suo padre e parla del proprio turbamento, John lì accanto lo ascolta.

Il padre di Victor era un uomo fondamentalmente egoista. John non lo aveva mai conosciuto personalmente, ma era quasi sicuro che quella fosse la sua caratteristica principale. Così come era certo che se mai ne avesse avuto la possibilità gli avrebbe mollato un cazzotto dritto sul naso, giusto per ripagare l’offesa ricevuta. Offesa sì, perché in un certo senso l’aver ferito così tanto il figlio, John l’aveva presa vagamente sul personale. E con “vagamente” s’intendeva che ce l’aveva avuta a morte con lui fin dalla prima volta che aveva ascoltato quella storia, ormai più di tre anni prima. L’idea che lo avesse costretto a una vita che non desiderava, imprigionandolo tra le mura di un convento, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Barbagialla odiava il signor Trevor e non si era mai trattenuto dal mostrare il proprio disappunto per una figura paterna tanto negativa, al punto da far sembrare il suo rigido padre un qualcuno di amorevole. E con Hamish Watson, John non c’era mai andato davvero d’accordo. Senz’altro lui non aveva apprezzato il fatto che il suo unico figlio maschio avesse deciso di arruolarsi, abbandonando un roseo futuro come medico. Al tempo stesso però non lo aveva ostacolato, si era semplicemente disinteressato della sua vita. Scrivendogli una lettera soltanto quando già stava in punto di morte. Una che John conservava ancora assieme a tutte quelle che non aveva mai spedito a sua sorella Harriet. Il padre di Victor era invece una persona del tutto diversa. C’era da dire anzitutto che aveva tenuto un atteggiamento tipico della maggior parte delle famiglie della nobiltà europea, la freddezza dei genitori nella crescita dei figli e il decidere per la loro vita, era naturale. Nessuno si poneva il problema della felicità della propria prole. Di Victor poi, anima viva se n’era preoccupata. Non conosceva sua madre o i suoi fratelli, di questi doveva averne diversi che però menzionava di rado, ma era certo che per lungo tempo avesse avuto soltanto Sherlock a pensare a lui. E non soltanto nessuno di loro gli aveva mai scritto, ma il silenzio era cominciato da ben prima che decidesse di abbandonare la vita monastica. Era come se non avesse più alcuna famiglia. Un po’ come tutti quanti loro, pensò John con amarezza crescente.  


Victor aveva sacrificato tutto pur di soddisfare la volontà paterna, votandosi a una fede che non possedeva. Aveva versato lacrime e sangue, diventando un traduttore di greco soltanto per tenersi impegnato e non fantasticare su quella che sarebbe potuta esser la sua vita fuori da lì. Pensandoci in un frangente, dopo avergli stretto le gelide mani tra le proprie in un moto di spiccato sentimentalismo romantico, un tratto tipico del pirata Barbagialla di cui ormai l’intero mondo chiacchierava, si rese conto che in parte avrebbe dovuto sentirsi grato. Odiava il signor Trevor, ma al tempo stesso ciò che era accaduto aveva reso Victor la persona che era, e non si riferiva soltanto agli evidenti pregi che possedeva. Aveva molte qualità, era vero, era divertente, abile, forte, fragile e amabile, ma non era questo a renderlo straordinario. Era stata la sua presenza ad aver fatto sì che un Holmes diventasse il Pirata Bianco, che conquistasse mondi sconosciuti e tesori nascosti. Aveva spinto lui e Sherlock ad amarsi e a vivere felici. Le loro esistenze avrebbero seguito il medesimo percorso se Victor non fosse entrato in quel convento? Se avesse sposato una ricca ereditiera, lui e Sherlock sarebbero ugualmente fuggiti a discapito di ogni responsabilità, alla volta di una vita avventurosa? Oppure, in quel caso, si sarebbe accontentato di crescere dei figli e incrementare i possedimenti di famiglia? L’avrebbe scelta lo stesso una vita da pirata? John era convinto che avrebbe anche potuto anche essere, così come sarebbe potuta andare in maniera del tutto diversa. Non era senz’altro lui a poterlo stabilire.

  
Di conseguenza il sentimento che si ritrovò a nutrire in quei momenti fu decisamente contraddittorio, oltre che difficile da spiegare. Avrebbe dovuto esser grato al signor Trevor? Se avesse dato retta al proprio egoismo, decisamente sì. Non poteva pensare soltanto a se stesso, c’era anche Victor di cui occuparsi. Di lui e di quanto aveva sofferto la solitudine. Al modo in cui doveva essersi sentito abbandonato durante gli anni in convento. Al senso di libertà che doveva aver provato dopo essersi dato alla macchia assieme all’amato cugino. Eppure e nonostante quella confusione che provava e il disprezzo che sentiva, sentire una simile notizia gli riempì l’animo di tristezza. Il padre di Victor era morto e John non poteva fare niente per riportarlo in vita, ormai era tardi per fargli comprendere quando madornale fosse stato l’errore che aveva commesso, abbandonando il figlio a se stesso. Poteva però sanare parte del dolore che già da tempo aveva notato in quell’uomo che fondamentalmente amava. O almeno ci poteva provare. Non sarebbe stato facile, no davvero. E infatti fu sufficiente che alzasse lo sguardo perché il cuore gli si spezzasse. Non poteva dire d’averlo mai visto ridotto in un simile stato, gli occhi sperduti e la bocca socchiusa in una sottile fessura, piegata in un tono di rabbia. Che provasse sentimenti contrastanti era drasticamente ovvio, così come il suo non saper bene da che parte iniziare a raccontare. Poco dopo però prese a parlare, aiutando anche lo stesso John a comprendere da dove cominciare per dipanare la matassa.

«Un giorno Lestrade venne da me con due lettere.» Esordì in quella maniera, Victor Trevor. Rompendo il silenzio come una scudisciata ferisce della pelle esposta. Sentirlo parlare con quel tono sommesso senza la sua voce acuta e squillante, trillante di gioia di vivere, era doloroso. Faceva male il semplice guardarlo e il non saper bene come comportarsi. Ne faceva il senso d’impotenza unito al desiderio di menare le mani che, invece, Barbagialla teneva rinchiuso dentro di sé. Ogni volta che notava il suo dolore aveva voglia di picchiare qualcuno, probabilmente per bilanciare il suo sentirsi ridicolo e inutile. Era un medico e non sapeva come curare una ferita. D’un tratto gli tornarono alle mente le parole di suo padre: “Le pene dell’animo, figlio mio, sono le più difficili da sanare”. Ed era dannatamente vero, rifletté lasciandosi cadere appena all’indietro senza smettere d’osservarlo. Lui stava ancora sopra le coperte del letto, a petto nudo perché la camicia l’aveva lasciata a terra, minuti prima. Non gli sfuggì il suo non guardarlo negli occhi, ma il decidere di concentrasi altrove, lontano da lui. Avrebbe tanto voluto studiarlo con attenzione, dedurlo come avrebbe fatto Sherlock Holmes. Scelse invece di non forzarlo. Forse era meglio tacere.  
«Una di Mycroft e l’altra di mia madre. È successo quando siamo tornati a Barbados per diventare corsari. Ero un po’ sorpreso, mia madre mi ha scritto di tanto in tanto nel corso di questi anni, ma dalle sue ultime lettere era evidente che non avesse più piacere a farlo. Sebbene io le rispondessi sempre, lei sembrava volesse unicamente sincerarsi che fossi vivo. Questa volta presumevo volesse congratularsi della nostra decisione di passare dalla parte della legge, che Mycroft gli aveva senz’altro riferito e invece…» aggiunse, interrompendosi proprio in quell’istante. Ora la sua espressione era mutata ed era più agitato. Le dita delle mani, nervose, erano scampate alla stretta ferrea di John mentre lo sguardo era ancora puntato chissà dove. Barbagialla sedutogli accanto in maniera scomposta e col lenzuolo a coprire appena l’ingombrante nudità, si ritrovò col cuore profondamente addolorato. Ricordava quel periodo, ma si rendeva conto di non aver capito proprio niente, come al solito era rimasto indietro. Lui, povero stupido e patetico stronzo. Si era detto sicuro che fosse turbato per via di Magnussen, ma che non volesse più discuterne (già ne avevano parlato a sufficienza, di lui e di Vivian Norbury) era piuttosto ovvio. Ora però non importava, pensò sollevando gli occhi in direzione di un Victor Trevor che invece ancora guardava lontano. Non doveva rimuginare troppo sul passato o sul cosa sarebbe stato se avessero agito diversamente, non era nemmeno giusto e poi aveva promesso che non si sarebbe più tormentato su certi argomenti. Doveva essere più sereno, si disse indugiando di nuovo sulle linee del suo volto, ora divenuto una maschera di pietra. Stranamente, si rese conto piegando la testa da un lato in un moto di curiosità, non aveva mai somigliato tanto a Sherlock Holmes come in quel momento. L’impressione che ebbe fu che avrebbe potuto sollevare una montagna se soltanto lo avesse voluto.

«Mi ha detto che papà era morto e non si è ovviamente scordata di farmi sapere quelle che sono state le sue ultime parole. Ha avuto un pensiero per tutti prima di lasciare questo mondo, anche per me, sai?» domandò quasi con una punta di sarcasmo, carico d’amarezza. Sorrideva, ma non era divertito. Gli occhi erano ancora velati di una tristezza sempre più palpabile, il cuore ormai irrimediabilmente spezzato.  
«Oh, non si è proprio dimenticato di me, il mio caro papà. Se ti stai chiedendo cos’è che mi succede da un po’ di tempo, sappi che io non sono più Victor Trevor. Anzi, non sono più nessuno. Mio padre mi ha ripudiato ufficialmente, John, mi ha rifiutato come erede ed è stata l’ultima cosa che ha fatto. In passato aveva anche accusato mia madre per le mie azioni, sosteneva che il mio esser diventato un pirata era da addebitarsi sia a lei che agli Holmes. Il che è successo già da molti anni, ma nessuno si era mai preoccupato di farmelo sapere. È stato Mycroft a dirmi tutto, ovviamente in una lettera, raccontandomi quella che è stata la vita di mia madre dopo che me ne sono andato.» Sconvolto da quella rivelazione, John si lasciò andare a un tremito leggero, nonché a un’imprecazione che però trattenne sulle labbra, mormorandola appena. Era assurdo, ridicolo. Sherlock avrebbe traviato Victor? E in che modo? Aveva sempre pensato potesse essere il contrario, casomai. E che colpa aveva la povera madre? Anzi no, non c’erano colpe. Era questione di scelte di vita. Una differente rispetto a un’altra già prefissata. Comunque non si stupiva affatto di un’accusa simile ai danni della madre di Victor, ai giorni d’oggi nessuno si tratteneva mai dal colpevolizzare una donna, seppur del tutto innocente. Era un’ingiustizia bella e buona, ammise a se stesso digrignando i denti per la furia. Un cazzotto non sarebbe bastato per quel tizio, ne sarebbero serviti almeno due. E forse questa era l’occasione giusta per dirglielo, ma prima che potesse iniziare alcunché però, riprese a parlare.  
«Non sono corsi mai buoni rapporti tra la mia famiglia e quella di Sherlock, la sola ragione per cui mio padre aveva accettato di ospitarli per l’estate era perché aveva tutto l’interesse ad avere certi appoggi a Londra. Ma quando nel ‘45 siamo fuggiti, la situazione è precipitata. Mio padre ha accusato Sherlock, e indirettamente gli Holmes, di avermi traviato. Loro hanno rifiutato ogni accusa, si sono mostrati rammaricati per la scelta del figlio, ma niente più di questo. Pareva che a loro non importasse nemmeno che Sherlock se ne fosse andato, non badavano minimamente alla prospettiva che potesse trovarsi in pericolo di vita o nei guai con la legge. Con sorpresa di tutti, però, ad aver mostrato i sentimenti più forti fu Eurus. La piccola di casa che, contravvenendo a qualsiasi regola sociale, ha schiaffeggiato mio padre davanti a tutti, intimandogli di non offendere più suo fratello. Mamma dice che nel suo sguardo c’era il fuoco dell’inferno, beh non stento a crederlo anche se in effetti mi suona strano, ma il racconto di Mycroft è senza ombra di dubbio fedele a quanto accaduto» concluse, sorridendo appena. Di Eurus, John non sapeva quasi nulla. Sherlock non la nominava mai, era come se per lui neppure esistesse e sapeva anche poco di quella che era stata la sua infanzia. Era soltanto certo che si fosse sposata con un nobiluomo inglese e che fosse una persona più che brillante, ma era davvero tutto qua.  
«Perché dovrebbe essere insolito? Ha difeso suo fratello, l’avrebbe fatto chiunque» osservò invece Barbagialla, senza mancare di mostrarsi confuso. Vide distintamente Victor ridere, oltre che agitarsi di un miscuglio di sentimenti strani. C’era senz’altro amarezza in quel ghigno storto, così come un vivo sentimento d’amore. Quello, in effetti, le volte in cui i loro sguardi s’incrociavano non mancava mai.

«Oh, dolcezza, sei sempre così meravigliosamente umano… Tu sei convinto che chiunque sia onesto e leale come te, ma la realtà è ben diversa. Credimi, lo è» ammise, con un moto di tristezza, che subito cancellò, lasciando spazio a un altro tipo di sentimento. Forse determinazione. Senz’altro c’era desiderio di parlare. Ma certo, era o non era quella una confessione a tutti gli effetti? Non canonica, affatto religiosa e decisamente sconveniente dato che erano nudi, ma restava una confessione a cuore aperto.  
«Se mi sorprende questo gesto di Eurus? Sì, sono piuttosto stupito in effetti. Vedi, lei è sempre stata la più indifferente della famiglia. Sherlock aveva i suoi interessi e persino Mycroft nutriva qualche passione, ma lei era diversa. Era apatica nei confronti della vita e della bellezza, ignara del piacere. Suonava molti strumenti, ma non c’era gioia nei suoi occhi. Era disinteressata addirittura nei confronti del male, anzi si può dire che sia questo il suo tratto più inquietante. Vedere un’azione malvagia non la scalfiva minimamente. Eurus era tutta presa dalle sue attività, le interessava eccellere in ogni cosa facesse e mostrarsi la più brava di tutti, era un’arrivista in questo senso. Aveva un’intelligenza mostruosa, di gran lunga superiore a quella di Mycroft e la faceva fruttare a proprio modo, ovvero ottenendo ciò che desiderava. Non so cosa faccia adesso, immagino che sia a Londra con quel poveruomo di suo marito» aggiunse, sogghignando di poco prima di tornare immediatamente serio. «Sai che c’era anche lei? In Francia, da bambini. Era troppo piccola per restare a casa curata dai domestici e la madre di Sherlock credette che un po’ di sole e di vita all’aria aperta le avrebbero fatto bene. Si può dire che siamo cresciuti insieme, anche se in effetti noi stavamo per conto nostro.»  
«Che persona è? Lui non me ne parla mai, sembra non ricordarsi neppure della sua esistenza» ammise, senza trattenersi dal mostrarsi curioso. Aveva conosciuto Mycroft dopo essersi fatto di lui un’immagine precisa. Ma questa sorella minore pareva inconsistente quanto un racconto inventato. Esisteva realmente? Oppure era un’immagine delle loro fantasie di ragazzi? Era davvero tanto strana come Victor l’aveva descritta? John l’avrebbe mai incontrata?  
«Non ho idea di quelli che sono stati i loro contatti durante la mia permanenza in convento, immagino rapporti gelidi come con chiunque altro della famiglia. Il solo con cui Sherlock aveva legato, anche se in minima parte, è sempre stato Mycroft, che però presto si è trasferito lontano da lui, il che ha contribuito alla chiusura di Sherlock nei confronti del mondo. Su Eurus non so dirti molto, sono passati più di dieci anni dall’ultima volta che l’ho vista. Fisicamente somiglia molto a Sherlock, lei però ha dei tratti unici, se così possiamo dire.»  
«Unici in che senso?» chiese John, confuso. Quel discorso stava diventando sempre più complesso e difficile da dipanare per il meglio, tanto che rischiava di perdersi. Avevano iniziato col padre di Victor era ora parlavano di Eurus? In che modo le due cose fossero collegate, proprio non ne aveva idea.  
«Ricordi che ti ho già parlato di noi da piccoli, sì?» [1] gli domandò e Barbagialla annuì, consapevole. Aveva ben in mente quel periodo. Era da poco salito su la Norbury ma già aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti per il capitano e tanto che un giorno, Victor aveva deciso di raccontargli la verità su di loro, su chi fossero davvero. Era stato allora che aveva scoperto che erano cugini e che erano cresciuti insieme, nel sud della Francia.

«Sai cos’è che mi ha sempre colpito di Sherlock? Più dell’intelligenza o del suo essere un pazzo scriteriato? Il suo dolore. Ora non è più così, ovviamente perché ci sei tu e ci sono io. Però quando eravamo piccoli, guardandolo negli occhi avevo la sensazione che fosse profondamente addolorato. Lui non si è mai sentito amato né capito ed è sempre stato così solo... Non aveva nessuno con cui parlare, a cui raccontare dei suoi esperimenti o dell’ultimo libro che aveva letto, così come l’ennesimo passaggio difficile suonato al violino o una nuova lingua imparata. Sherlock aveva poco in comune con i fratelli, le sue passioni sono sempre state considerate strane. Eurus non è cresciuta diversamente da lui, ma nel suo sguardo non c’era un’anima perduta che deve ritrovare la strada, lei non nutriva il bisogno bruciante d’essere amata. In lei non c’era niente. Solo apatia e indifferenza. Io la evitavo, sebbene fosse più piccola di me m’inquietava profondamente averla accanto. A un certo momento ho creduto che mi odiasse e volesse uccidermi, ne parlai anche con mia madre che liquidò la faccenda con poche parole. Anche se da allora Eurus non è mai più venuta da noi, in questo ho sempre pensato che Mycroft si fosse messo di mezzo, tramite Sherlock ovviamente dato che anche a lui avevo confessato i miei sospetti. Che strana la vita, dolcezza» osservò in quel momento, ancora seguitando a guardare altrove. Forse proprio a quella porta, lontano col pensiero a un ricordo d’infanzia mai del tutto seppellito. Il loro passato era lì, davanti agli occhi del pirata Barbagialla, scorreva come se fosse stata la sua stessa vita rivissuta in un momento di pre-morte.  
«Ora è lei a spalleggiare Sherlock a fare il tifo per il Pirata Bianco mentre la sua famiglia mostra indifferenza, me ne domando la ragione in effetti. Ma ad ogni modo, al resto ha pensato Mycroft: ha mediato tra le due famiglie, ha placato le acque e si è occupato di mia madre, dato che i miei fratelli maggiori ora si rifiutano di sostentarla. Non l’ho mai ringraziato per questo.»

Il suo parlare venne inghiottito dal silenzio buio dell’enorme, quanto sontuosa, camera. Seduti su di un letto a baldacchino con le tende di broccato non tirate, non si erano guardati ancora negli occhi, ma John era certo che farlo non sarebbe servito a molto se non ad aumentare i reciproci turbamenti. Illuminato da due differenti tagli di luce, l’uno più caldo del fuoco di candele e camino e l’altro più freddo della luce notturna, Victor Trevor vi sostava al centro e sorrideva. Gli occhi lucidi e l’espressione affranta, c’era dolore e amarezza in lui così come in quel suo sguardo dai contorni tristi. Ora John sapeva e, invero, mai avrebbe potuto immaginare niente del genere. A lungo si era proclamato sicuro del fatto che tra lui e la sua famiglia non corresse buon sangue. D’altronde aveva abbandonato tutto e tutti, era corso dall’altra parte del mondo senza dir niente a nessuno e in pochi anni era diventato un feroce pirata. Sebbene la sua fama non rendesse giustizia alla sua nobiltà d’animo, a lungo Victor Trevor era stato considerato un criminale. John non aveva mai riflettuto davvero sull’impatto che la loro vita piratesca potesse aver avuto sulle persone a loro care. Il che era ridicolo, dato che si preoccupava di continuo dell’impatto che parole e azioni potessero avere su perfetti sconosciuti. Forse dipendeva dal non aver più dei genitori o che con Harriet i rapporti fossero ormai gelidi, fatto stava che non aveva davvero mai riflettuto su come gli Holmes o i Trevor avessero reagito alle numerose favole che si raccontavano sul Pirata Bianco. Per quel che riguardava la famiglia Holmes, John non aveva dubbi che Mycroft filtrasse ogni notizia di modo da accomodare il terreno. Non stentava a credere, insomma, che avesse convinto mamma e papà che Sherlock lavorasse segretamente per lui come spia. Sul signor Trevor non aveva avuto evidentemente alcun potere, né doveva averne avuto alcunché con i fratelli di Victor.  
«Ti rendi conto, John?» si sentì domandare a un certo punto, lo vide vibrare di rabbia e dolore. Soltanto allora aveva sollevato lo sguardo su di lui, lo aveva fissato piantando quegli occhi così tanto azzurri nei suoi; quasi lo aveva spaventato. «Non che mi aspettassi soldi o terreni, ma almeno un ultimo buon pensiero. E invece mio padre mi odiava così tanto ed era talmente deluso da me, che l’ultima cosa che ha detto è stato che non voleva che fossi suo figlio. E adesso non sono più nessuno, non ho un nome né un cognome. Non esisto più.»

  
Se il pirata Barbagialla avesse dovuto riassumere il dolore di Victor Trevor con una parola, avrebbe detto “Nessuno”. Questo episodio, unito al sentirsi rifiutato da chi gli aveva dato la vita, lo avevano convinto di non valere più niente. Di non essere nulla per cui valeva la pena lottare, né un qualcuno da apprezzare. Per cosa sarebbe stato ricordato l’ormai celebre corsaro al soldo di capitan Holmes? Per le prese in giro e le ruberie? No, pensò John con determinazione, la gente lo avrebbe ricordato anche per altro. Anzi no, lui lo avrebbe ricordato, questo era certo e con lui anche tutti i pirati de la Norbury. Victor era ben più di un signor nessuno e che si fottesse quel Trevor o come si chiamava. Certo era un monaco traviato, un idiota senza speranza che amava scherzare, era sboccato e delle volte persino un po’ spericolato, ma non uno degli uomini che ora stavano in paziente attesa al molo di Le Havre avrebbe avuto da dire una qualsiasi parola contro di lui. Victor aveva salvato molte vite nel corso di quegli anni, aveva aiutato chiunque in difficoltà, facendolo alla propria maniera ma sempre con generosità. Possibile che il padre non lo avesse capito? E che Victor non se ne rendesse conto? Possibile che la parola di Barbagialla valesse meno di quella di un Trevor qualunque? Sherlock avrebbe detto che la sua parola valeva più di un milione di tesori messi assieme, quindi ci credette. E, senza pensarci due volte, abbandonato ogni pudore, lo abbracciò di slancio. Senza badare alla propria nudità né al fatto che il lenzuolo ormai era scivolato via, scoprendolo per intero. Nemmeno di questo gl’importava, non dell’imbarazzo e neanche della rabbia a ribollire nello stomaco. Sentì Victor tremare e poi lasciarsi andare, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Senza versare una lacrima, mai, pur dilaniandosi dentro.  
«Resterai sempre Victor Trevor, mi hai capito?» sussurrò John al suo orecchio. «E se non potrai più portare quel cognome, allora ti chiamerai Watson. Sarai Victor Watson e non importa che faccia schifo come accostamento.»  
«Sarebbe bellissimo, ma temo non sia possibile.»  
«Lo decido io cos’è possibile e cosa non lo è» ribatté, determinato. «Non m’importa cosa ne pensano gli altri, a costo di andare in chiesa a sposarti io di persona, così da farti prendere il mio cognome.» Nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo con tanta determinazione, Victor sciolse l’abbraccio e si lasciò andare all’indietro, perdendosi in una risata sonora. Ricadde sul letto e spalancò le braccia quasi volesse abbracciare il mondo intero o quella felicità che doveva veder lì davanti, ma che ancora gli sfuggiva. Cos’avesse detto di divertente davvero non lo sapeva, ma se valeva quella risata allora lo avrebbe anche ripetuto all’infinito.  
«Oh, sei incredibile» annuì, scrollando il capo come se stentasse per davvero a crederci e subito prima di sollevare lo sguardo in sua direzione. «A parte che io in chiesa non ci posso più entrare perché sono stato scomunicato e un conto è andarci come un pirata, magari sbattendo le porte, mentre un altro è farlo perché ti devi sposare. Secondo punto: siamo due uomini e verremmo bruciati sul rogo soltanto a nominare la parola matrimonio. Terzo punto, nonché il più importante, chiappe d’oro mi scuoierebbe. Grazie per l’offerta comunque, non credo sia necessario un intervento simile. Per il mondo intero rimarrò Victor Trevor, ormai mi sono fatto un nome e non intendo abbandonarlo» concluse, atteggiandosi appena, quasi da sbruffone. John fu lieto di vedere in lui un pizzico in più di leggerezza. Un qualcosa che a lungo aveva sperato di notare, ma che per tanto tempo era invece scomparso. Probabilmente l’essersi aperto doveva averlo aiutato a sentirsi meglio.  
«Ciò non toglie che tu abbia sofferto terribilmente» sussurrò, accarezzandogli una guancia con un tocco lieve. In punta di dita, come se temesse di fargli del male anche semplicemente respirando.  
«E non ti ho ancora detto tutto» aggiunse cambiando repentinamente espressione, al punto da confonderlo. Giusto un attimo prima sembrava star meglio, cosa lo aveva turbato tanto in fretta? Quale terribile segreto lo agitava ora? E ancora! Ma soprattutto, sarebbe mai finita?

«L’ultima volta che ho visto mamma avevo quattordici anni, lei nel ‘45 non c’era. Non è venuta al matrimonio di Sherlock. Non la vedo da così tanto… tutta una vita, John e poi all’improvviso stasera me la sono trovata davanti. Mi aspettavo ovviamente che fosse qui con Mycroft, ma quando è successo io non l’ho nemmeno riconosciuta. Te ne rendi conto?» gli domandò infine, trovando il coraggio di alzare il viso e guardarlo. Di nuovo le sue iridi tremavano, era come se volesse piangere ma avesse finito le lacrime. Quasi il dolore fosse eccessivo per un gesto tanto naturale e semplice.  
«Non ho riconosciuto la donna che mi ha dato la vita. Che razza di uomo sono, eh? Tu me lo sai dire, Barbagialla? Tu lo sai chi cazzo sono? Perché mi guardo e vedo soltanto un miserabile.»  
«Ehi» si affrettò a rispondergli, non aveva smesso di accarezzargli una guancia ma adesso lo aveva anche baciato sulle labbra, delicatamente. Un tocco rapido e breve, dolce e che parve non riuscire a smuovergli nulla. «Non sei un miserabile. Sei una persona buona, che ha reso il Pirata Bianco ciò che è. Lo hai guidato, aiutato e protetto per tutta la vita. Gli sei stato vicino, gli hai dato una morale. Senza di te, lui muore» aggiunse, attirando questa volta la sua attenzione. Baciandolo ancora.  
«Ricordi? Lo hai detto tu: è bastato che te ne andassi in convento per vederlo spegnersi un giorno dopo l’altro. Io dico che quando amiamo qualcuno, quando gli stiamo vicino come tu hai fatto con Sherlock in tutti questi anni e come fai tutti i giorni occupandoti di Archie, aiutando Lestrade, Mike o Angelo, beh, quando qualcuno è così allora non è un miserabile. E non ti permetterò mai più di dirlo davanti a me. Quindi dimentica quella parola oppure riservala per chi lo è davvero.»

  
Victor sorrise, ma questa volta era di pura e semplice felicità. Non c’era amarezza nel suo sguardo, non più. E se anche una piccola stilla di tristezza doveva persistere da una qualche parte dentro di lui, John decise di non farci caso. Ci vide soltanto dolcezza e la consapevolezza che, magari, non aveva fatto niente di così abominevole. In fondo era soltanto fuggito da una vita di prigionia, dandosi all’avventura. Ciò comunque non faceva di lui un santo. Anzi, fondamentalmente era un volgare puttaniere. Amava la promiscuità, celebrava ancora i sacramenti nonostante fosse cosciente d’esser stato scomunicato, aveva rubato, forse anche ucciso e non era senz’altro quel modello di sacra virtù che ogni monaco dovrebbe essere. Eppure era un qualcuno dall’animo fiero e nobile, un uomo perbene che si dedicava anche agli altri oltre che a se stesso.  
«Voglio chiederti soltanto una cosa» riprese John, prontamente. «Credo che alla fine conti soltanto questo e spero tu sia d’accordo con me.»  
«Io…»  
«Sei felice?» lo interruppe, prontamente. «Sei felice con noi come lo saresti stato se fossi rimasto in convento?»  
«Che domande, naturalmente no!» esclamò, quasi scandalizzato e facendo la faccia più buffa che gli aveva visto fare di recente.  
«E allora va bene così e non so cosa tu abbia detto a tua madre, ma lei lo capirà. Mi spiace che tu non l’abbia riconosciuta, ma è anche vero che è passato del tempo. Probabilmente io faticherei a riconoscere mia sorella se la vedessi oggi.»  
«John Watson» disse infine Victor scrollando il capo e sorridendo ora più vistosamente. «Un giorno, che Dio mi fulmini, verrò a letto con te.»  
«Allora è una fortuna che non credi in Dio» replicò altrettanto divertito.

  
Se c’era una cosa di cui John Watson poteva dirsi contento era che, in un modo o nell’altro, fosse venuto fuori quell’argomento. Perché c’era giusto una domanda che voleva fargli da giorni, ma che aveva evitato anche semplicemente di porre a se stesso. Si trattava di una questione da poco, ma abbastanza preoccupante da insinuarsi come un tarlo dentro la sua mente. Sino ad ora, tra il viaggio a cavallo, la presenza di Anthea e Quentin Richard costantemente addosso e poi Mycroft e Sebastian Moran, non aveva avuto il tempo di ragionarci a dovere. Ma adesso erano in intimità e poteva azzardare. E poi domandarlo magari li avrebbe aiutati ad alleggerire la tensione e a scacciare i cattivi pensieri. In fondo il sesso non serviva anche a questo? Ad allentare il nervosismo? Parlarne a viva voce non era mai stato il forte di John, che ancora si imbarazzava a dire certe sconcezze a Sherlock, però poteva comunque essergli utile.  
«A proposito di questo» esordì, malizioso attirando la sua attenzione con quel fare vagamente provocatorio che, sapeva, lo faceva impazzire. «Qualche giorno fa, quando siamo arrivati in quella taverna e io ho fatto quella battutina sul, ecco, su di te che…»  
«Ho capito, dolcezza, vai avanti» mormorò, interrompendolo, dopo aver roteato gli occhi all’insù come se fosse esasperato, in un gesto che riuscì a ricordargli vagamente Mycroft. Accostamento che subito lo fece inorridire.  
«E comunque è assurdo che ancora t’imbarazzi in certi momenti, quando in altri sai essere assolutamente depravato. Sei una contraddizione, John.»  
«Ma senti chi parla di essere contraddittorio!» esclamò in rimando Barbagialla, infervorandosi e senza neppure badare alle conseguenze di quanto stavano per dirsi. «Io ti faccio un’innocente battutina e tu arrossisci come una vergine. Tu! Il signor: “Mi infilo nel vostro letto, non importa se state fornicando”. O ancora quello che nel bel mezzo di una pizza una volta mi disse, senza trattenersi dal farlo sentire a chiunque: “Calati i pantaloni, dolcezza, che faccio in un attimo”. Tu te ne esci con sconcezze che farebbero arrossire il peggiore dei filibustieri, e poi diventa rosso come un granchio! Io ti ho visto, Vic, sei arrossito. Non negarlo. E per un attimo ho creduto davvero che fossi attratto da me anche in quel senso.»  
«Mh, lo sapevo che non l’avrei scampata» borbottò padre Trevor fra sé, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente sul letto e coprendosi il volto con gli avambracci, come d’imbarazzo. Pareva non volersi più muovere e infatti John, che ancora gli era accanto, lo stuzzicò pungolandolo ai fianchi con le punte delle dita.  
«Avanti, sputa il rospo e tieni in considerazione che io sono nudo in questo momento. Potrei davvero sottometterti, così vediamo se sei o non sei attratto da me.»  
«Ma falla finta un po’» sbottò, dandogli una sonora manata che lo spinse indietro. «Te l’ho detto tante volte, se avessi un bel paio di tette saresti finito nel mio letto ben prima che in quello di Sherlock, nel quale non saresti finito affatto dato che il signorino è drammaticamente attratto dai bei maschioni.»  
«Sì, ma ancora non stai rispondendo. Avanti, dimmelo» lo incalzò Barbagialla, ridendo e gettandosi su di lui di modo da fargli il solletico. Non riuscendoci, perché Victor non era affatto sensibile a quelle cose, purtroppo pareva inattaccabile. Eppure lo vide cedere ugualmente, farsi ricadere ancora tra i cuscini e iniziare a parlare.  
«Ah, e va bene! Sai perché sono arrossito? Perché per un istante mi sono rivisto in te.»  
«Tu che cosa?» chiese John in rimando, spalancando la bocca come un pesce fuori dall’acqua. Non se lo aspettava, questo era da dire. Era stato completamente preso alla sprovvista. Tanto che era rimasto immobile, ancora nudo e sopra di lui in una posizione decisamente compromettente. Se fosse entrato Sherlock che avrebbe pensato? Si domandò, ritraendo il bacino e sedendosi lì accanto.  
«Mi capita di notarlo spesso di recente. Quando ti guardo ho la sensazione che tu abbia preso qualcosa da me e da Sherlock. Non necessariamente i lati migliori, ecco. Per esempio, quando hai fatto quel discorso agli uomini prima di sbarcare, eri proprio il Pirata Bianco in tutto e per tutto e loro lo hanno percepito. Si sono fidati di te, più di quanto si siano mai fidati di lui. È anche per questo che lui si è innervosito, sapeva che avevi ragione e sapeva che li avevi conquistati più di quanto non fosse mai riuscito a fare lui. Tra Anderson e la paura che ha insinuato in loro l’ombra di Moriarty, Sherly ha fatto i salti mortali pur di tenerli ancorati alla fede nel Pirata Bianco. A te invece è bastato schioccare le dita, naturalmente senza rendertene conto. Che è la politica con cui fai qualsiasi cosa. Quindi sì, hai guadagnato tanto di lui, ma hai qualcosa anche di me. E quella sera mi sono visto attraverso i tuoi occhi.»  
«E-E cosa hai visto?» balbettò, senza sapere cosa dire. John non credeva affatto d’aver conquistato la fiducia degli uomini de la Norbury ben più di quanto non avesse fatto il capitano. Victor aveva un’opinione troppo alta di lui, poiché al contrario era riuscito a malapena a mantenere la loro attenzione. Credeva però di avere qualche tratto in comune con Victor, questo sì. Anzi spesso faceva apposta.  
«Un coglione, ecco cosa ho visto. Dio, è stato così imbarazzante… Ho visto il modo in cui mi comporto con le persone, come le metto a disagio. Io non posso credere che ti piaccia quando mi comporto in questo modo» mormorò scrollando la testa poco prima di sollevarsi di poco e guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
«È che sei divertente, Vic e dico davvero, non dovresti farti troppi problemi. Tra noi poi è molto facile scherzare e prenderci in giro. Non so quanto bene l’avrebbe presa Quentin Richard se gli avessi detto di calarsi i pantaloni.»  
«Puah! Sarà come dici tu, comunque è ridicolo che ancora credi che voglio portarti a letto. Ora, scherzi a parte, non farei mai niente del genere a Sherly. Per quanto io possa ipoteticamente amarti, per quanto possa desiderarti preferirei di gran lunga soffrire in silenzio che farmi avanti. Tu ne usciresti distrutto e a Sherly si spezzerebbe il cuore e io non riuscirei a sopportarlo. Lo sai che odio vederlo piangere.» No, John non rispose a quelle parole. La serietà delle espressioni di Victor gli impedirono di azzardare la battuta che aveva pensato di buttar là un po’ per caso. Non gli salì nemmeno sopra, fingendo di volerlo baciare ancora, come aveva previsto. Semplicemente gli si stese accanto. Sempre più innamorato del grande cuore di Victor Trevor che, accanto a lui, sorrideva felice. Era andata bene.

*

  
  
Sherlock arrivò poco prima dell’alba, quando già un chiarore rossastro si era diffuso per tutta la stanza. Dopo che già la luce era diventata intensa e i respiri degli abitanti del sontuoso palazzo dei conti d’Orléans s’era fatto meno lento, certamente non regolato dai ritmi del sonno. John e Victor ancora stavano su quel letto. Si erano addormentati dopo essersi persi in chiacchiere, evitando di chiudere gli occhi nella speranza che il capitano tornasse e che potessero finalmente discutere di Sebastian Moran. Non era successo e quando invece aveva visto Victor crollare al suo fianco per via della stanchezza, aveva deciso di seguirlo a ruota. Aveva sognato, Barbagialla. Ed era stato un sogno dalle trame assurde e i contorni inquietanti, che lo aveva fatto agitare in più di un’occasione. Si era ritrovato con Eurus e Sebastian Moran, in cima alla vedetta dell’albero di mezzana su di una nave che non pareva affatto la Norbury. Aveva sognato una tavola elegante e imbandita di ogni prelibatezza. Aveva sognato di sentirli parlare, ma di non capire nulla dei discorsi troppo intelligenti che Eurus e Moran facevano. Aveva sognato un mare in tempesta, del tutto simile a quello che non meno di un mese prima aveva quasi rischiato di farli naufragare. Aveva sognato se stesso con la faccia di Sherlock Holmes, ridere con la sua voce e proclamare a pieni polmoni: «Io sono Victor Trevor, il Pirata Bianco». Aveva sognato di ridere e cantare una canzone ad Archie. Ma poi, e soltanto alla fine di quell’insieme confuso di frasi e pezzi di pensieri senza senso, si era svegliato. Era accaduto, come si è detto, poco prima dell’alba. Fu il frusciare lieve degli abiti che venivano abbandonati sul pavimento, a fargli aprire gli occhi. La luce che filtrava dalle finestre, poi, glieli fece richiudere immediatamente. L’avvicinarsi di Sherlock, poco dopo, fece il resto. Lui che si era svestito dei pesanti abiti invernali che doveva aver indossato prima di uscire, si era spogliato di ogni cosa, coprendo le proprie nudità grazie a una lunga vestaglia. Era tornato, aveva pensato John stentando a dominare una frenetica gioia. Quasi a volerlo torturare, Sherlock si era fermato un paio d’istanti per aprire i tendaggi di broccato del letto a baldacchino, impedendo in quel modo alla luce d’entrare. Poi e soltanto dopo che ebbe accuratamente messo a punto la propria opera, lo sentì stendersi al suo fianco e stringerlo in un abbraccio caldo. Lo cingeva da dietro e ora gli accarezzava lo stomaco, con le labbra che gli baciava il collo. Aveva le mani gelide e la bocca ancor più fredda, ma non gl’importava. Il calore delle pesanti coperte gl’impediva di rabbrividire, scaldando anche Sherlock che parve rilassarsi appena. Ormai del tutto sveglio, Barbagialla si voltò in quell’abbraccio, baciandolo con passione.

«Ciao, bellezza» sussurrò, stando attento a non alzare la voce di modo da non svegliare Victor, il quale riposava nella stessa identica posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato, ormai ore prima. «Sei stato con tuo fratello tutto questo tempo?»  
«Anche» annuì lui, senza smettere di baciarlo. Si era sposato sulle guance barbute e ora aveva catturato la sua bocca in un bacio vorace. Non lo vedeva che da qualche ora, eppure gli pareva d’aver dimenticato il suo odore così come la morbidezza del suo corpo. «Avevo bisogno d’entrare nel mio palazzo mentale e vedere come risolvere questa situazione» aggiunse poi.  
«E ora sai come tirarcene fuori?»  
«Assolutamente sì» annuì senza smettere di baciarlo, ma al contrario incentivando il contatto. Sembrava non volergli togliere le mani di dosso. John si sentì sedotto ed era stupenda sensazione di calore ed eccitazione.  
«Sherl, dovremmo parlane invece.»  
«Mh, non adesso. Ora facciamo l’amore.»  
«Non possiamo, c’è Victor» ribatté John, accennando al corpo ancora disteso lì accanto, pur cercando le labbra di Sherlock per baciarle ancora. Avrebbe voluto scivolar via dal suo tocco e comportarsi da uomo civile, eppure non riusciva a muoversi. A ribattere né a smettere di rincorrere quella sua lingua vorace o a incentivare il contatto dei loro corpi nudi. Sherlock, ancora dietro di lui, sembrava essere della medesima idea.  
«Victor adesso si leverà di torno, non è vero?» concluse, alzando la voce di modo che potesse sentirlo. Da un lato gli dispiaceva svegliarlo di soprassalto, ma dall’altro non voleva far altro che cacciarlo via.  
«E va bene, smammo!» se ne uscì il suddetto, alzandosi dal letto con uno scatto balzando giù con sorprendente agilità. Ma come? Si domandò John. Da quanto tempo era sveglio? «E solo perché conosco quell’espressione sul tuo volto, capitano dei miei calzari e so che quando sei così arrapato non guardi in faccia nessuno. Tanto meno al tuo vecchio amico Victor Trevor.»  
«Vattene» lo minacciò Sherlock, tirandogli un cuscino attraverso le tende appena scostate.  
«Me ne vado, me ne vado… Com’è che diceva quel vecchio detto?» chiese dopo esser tornato indietro e aver scostato di nuovo le tende, così da poterli guardare per bene. «Ah, sì! Le dame del castello sono sempre incinte. Stai attendo a non cascarci, Sherly il verginello. O a giudicare dalle facce che avete, direi che è Palle di Ghisa a dover stare attento oggi» scherzò, poco prima di sparire oltre la porta. John non aveva mai sentito quel detto sulle dame del castello, anzi era convinto che se lo fosse inventato sul momento. Che idiozia, pensò sorridendo. Che meraviglia che era, era tornato quello di un tempo! Come un fortunale che arriva e sconvolge, distrugge e poi scappa, Victor Trevor si comportò alla stessa maniera. Se ne andò come una tempesta, lasciando il sereno e un male placido. Lo aveva fatto dopo aver portato una notte di scompiglio, ma con l’animo ben più calmo e la voglia di ridere nascosta sotto alle sue solite volgarità. Sherlock, pur senza volerlo dare troppo a vedere, rimase per qualche istante di troppo a guadare la porta ormai chiusa che ancora si notava attraverso le tende di broccato, agitate appena. A cosa stesse pensando, John lo intuì fin troppo facilmente dall’espressione torva e preoccupata. Era stato lui il primo a minimizzare, ma ora pareva profondamente angosciato.

«Mycroft mi ha detto tutto, sta bene?»  
«Sicuramente meglio di ieri sera, questo certo» annuì Barbagialla, baciandogli il collo in un gesto di rassicurazione. «Credo che il peggio sia passato, lo terrò d’occhio io. Però, piccolo, devi passare del tempo con lui. Ne ha bisogno e so che per te è la stessa cosa. Ultimamente avete la tendenza a dimenticarvi che l’altro esista, anzi lo fate da che vi conosco e penso che questo debba finire perché fa soffrire tutti e due.» No, Sherlock non rispose, non a parole. Che avessero bisogno l’uno dell’altro era drammaticamente ovvio. Che entrambi stentassero ad ammetterlo, lo era altrettanto. John sapeva che negli ultimi tempi si erano parlati ben poco e questo ignorarsi aveva portato a certe non propriamente comode conseguenze. L’umore scostante, i sentimenti nervosi ne erano la prova lampante. In quei frangenti, però, Sherlock Holmes parve non pensare troppo a se stesso. Dominato dal consueto senso di protezione che di recente lo contraddistingueva, il Pirata Bianco sembrava una belva feroce, pronta a uccidere pur di proteggere i propri cuccioli. La sua mente rapida aveva già preso a viaggiare veloce, rapita dai più contorti ragionamenti, finendo quindi chissà dove. Rimasero così, stretti uno all’altro con lo sguardo puntato a un corridoio che non si riusciva più a vedere oltre quelle pesanti tende di broccato rosso. Loro a cercarsi anche se più tardi, disperati. Assetati. A fare l’amore con passione e ferocia, ma col pensiero ancora a quella parte di loro che, altrove, aveva finalmente smesso di piangere.  


  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Riferimento al capitolo 14, Il riaccendersi della fiamma di una candela, di Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro.
> 
> Capitolo molto dialogato e pieno di saliscendi emotivi. Mi dispiace, ma era necessario affrontare alcune questioni che Victor si trascinava dietro da un po’ di tempo, e chiarirne delle altre. Il prossimo dovrebbe essere l’ultimo (uso il condizionale perché non posso esserne sicura, non con questa storia in cui ogni due per tre saltano fuori degli imprevisti), ma è piuttosto probabile che prima aggiorni la raccolta di lettere con la lettera della madre di Victor. Non vi farò il resoconto di Mycroft, Victor qui lo riporta papale papale e non mi pare necessario fornire anche le sue impressioni, ma la lettera è invece a mio avviso importante perché capiate il suo stato emotivo. La scriverò nei prossimi giorni e poi mi dedicherò al finale.


	5. La vera storia di un grande amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partenza per Le Havre e il conseguente ritorno su la Norbury è imminente, ma Mycroft ha ancora qualcosa da dire. Un pomeriggio convoca John nel suo studio.

Per quanto si ritenesse forte della convinzione che, quella, fosse la missione più piacevole a cui avesse partecipato da che era entrato nelle grazie del Pirata Bianco, John si proclamò contento della partenza imminente per Le Havre. Avevano dormito in letti soffici di piume e mangiato alla pari di Re e Regine, ma col trascorrere dei giorni tutto quell’agio aveva cominciato a stancarlo. In verità era, e tanto si sentiva, un uomo d’azione e la vita su la Norbury in quel senso offriva facilmente una fuga dalla monotonia. C’era sempre qualcosa da fare a bordo, dall’aiutare Angelo o Mike, sino al visitare chi ne aveva bisogno. Pertanto a un certo momento del proprio soggiorno iniziò a diventare irrequieto e paranoico. E ciò nonostante la villa dei conti d’Orléans fosse magnifica e avessero servitori a loro disposizione a ogni ora del giorno o della notte. Mycroft inoltre era un padrone di casa gentile e discreto o almeno in apparenza lo era, in realtà John nutriva la sensazione che fossero tutti spiati. Dubbio avvalorato da un’ipotesi di Sherlock, il quale si era convinto d’avere addosso gli occhi di ogni quadro del castello. L’altro Holmes comunque non era poi così spiacevole come in un primo momento aveva dato a intendere, anche se c’era da dire che lo si vedeva ben poco. Lavorava moltissimo e riceveva piuttosto spesso delle visite che lo tenevano impegnato anche per intere giornate. Perlopiù si trattava di figure losche, tizi dall’aspetto poco raccomandabile o ancora dignitari ben vestiti e messaggeri reali. Alle rare cene a cui aveva presenziato non aveva dato segno di gradire la loro compagnia né di voler intavolare alcun discorso leggero, quantomeno non inerente alla crisi che si ritrovavano a dover affrontare. Il più delle volte si limitava a sorseggiare del vino e a concedere battute sarcastiche a Victor, nonché a criticare il suo adorato fratellino per i gusti scadenti nel vestiario. Osservazioni a cui naturalmente seguivano risposte inacidite e infiniti, quanto futili, litigi. Perlomeno, si erano detti discutendone una sera sul tardi, quel borioso forniva informazioni utili e non soltanto sulle attività che si svolgevano nelle Indie Occidentali e Orientali, ma soprattutto su quanto stava capitando a Londra. Fatti, questi ultimi, su cui pareva ne sapesse una più del diavolo. In fin dei conti quel soggiorno non era stato poi così inutile come aveva sospettato in un primo momento. Il problema era che John non aveva fatto granché durante la settimana, se non fare l’amore con Sherlock o chiacchierare con Victor. Attività che avrebbe potuto svolgere ovunque, oltretutto. Il che, come si è detto, lo aveva portato ad annoiarsi a morte. Avevano ovviamente discusso della faccenda di Sebastian Moran, ma quale fosse il piano del capitano, questo rimaneva un segreto.

  
Un qualcosa di concreto comunque era accaduto quando, un pomeriggio, Mycroft lo aveva mandato a chiamare invitandolo a raggiungerlo nello studio. Lo aveva accolto con riverenza, offrendogli del tè e facendolo accomodare alla sua scrivania, maniere spicce ma eleganti, il padrone di casa aveva dato sfoggio anche di un ampio quanto inquietante sorrisino storto. Non doveva essere abituato a distribuire umanità gratuitamente, o almeno questa era l’impressione che ne aveva avuto sulle prime. Di certo, rifletté guardandosi attorno con attenzione, non lo aveva mandato a chiamare per sedersi con lui a chiacchierare del più e del meno o a sorseggiare bevande importate dall’oriente. Holmes non era uomo da fare un qualcosa senza una ragione specifica e la compagnia fine a se stessa non pareva attrarlo, fatta eccezione per quella di Lestrade. Lui e Il Grigio avevano trascorso parecchio tempo insieme nell’ultima settimana, senza che esistesse alcuna una ragione specifica, se non il godere della reciproca amicizia. Non aveva idea di cosa facessero né che si dicessero. E, sebbene si fosse ripromesso d’indagare una volta a tornati bordo de la Norbury, quel pomeriggio preferì limitarsi a osservare Mycroft Holmes con discreta diffidenza. Parlare, poi avevano parlato davvero. E nonostante non avesse idea di dove volesse andare a parare con quelle prime imbarazzatissime cerimonie, rimase in ascolto di quello che in un primo momento parve niente di più se non un resoconto sulla vita di Harriet.

«Si domanderà per quale ragione l’ho fatta venire qui, dottore» aveva esordito a un certo momento, rompendo il silenzio ormai teso alla pari della corda di un violino. «Ho supposto volesse sapere come sta sua sorella» aveva aggiunto, intanto che stirava un fastidioso ghigno mellifluo. Carezzevole, in un modo spiacevole che tanto gli ricordava Magnussen. Mycroft tuttavia era molto meno viscido anche se più criptico. Non gli trasmetteva poi tanta inquietudine come invece riusciva a fare CAM con un semplice sguardo, non era ambiguo e sembrava unicamente disgustato dalle persone. Era come se faticasse a comprendere la ragione per cui al mondo esistessero altri individui oltre agli Holmes. Harriet ad ogni modo monopolizzò la conversazione nei successivi minuti così che John non ebbe più modo di rimuginare oltre. Lei stava bene, parola delle numerose spie che Mycroft aveva a Londra naturalmente. Era sotto la sua protezione, così aveva rimarcato a un certo punto. Una precauzione per evitare che Moran potesse usarla per ricattarli, inutile a detta di Barbagialla che non credeva affatto sarebbe mai potuta accadere una cosa del genere. Tuttavia non aveva osato contraddirlo, in fondo era stato gentile a farla tenere d’occhio. Lei e suo marito comunque avevano avuto un figlio ormai due anni prima. Mycroft lo aveva descritto come un matrimonio felice, sebbene indiscrezioni avessero lasciato intendere che Harry avesse avuto in passato una relazione con una certa Clara. Un rapporto che però non doveva essersi concluso per il meglio.  
«Tutto qui?» aveva domandato John, graffiante e pungente come al solito. Era chiaramente infastidito da questo non arrivare mai al nocciolo della questione. Perché c’era dell’altro, il che era drammaticamente evidente e l’animo già inquieto di Barbagialla non aveva alcuna intenzione di attendere oltre. Aveva come il sentore che lo stesse prendendo in giro o, peggio, che tentasse addirittura di rabbonirlo. Era vero che lo conosceva poco, ma per quanto ne sapeva Mycroft Holmes non faceva mai niente per niente. Se si trovava lì c’era una ragione specifica e non aveva certamente nulla a che fare con Harriet Watson.  
«Mi hai offerto un tè per riferirmi di chi entra ed esce dal letto di mia sorella? Potevi risparmiarti la fatica e andare direttamente al punto; che cosa vuoi da me?» schietto, diretto e quasi brutale, John non si risparmiò nemmeno davanti a colui che poteva facilmente considerare come uno degli uomini più potenti d’Europa. Uno che aveva il potere di farlo uccidere dai migliori uomini a disposizione del regno e senza battere ciglio. Avrebbe dovuto aver paura? Probabilmente sarebbe stato logico, ma John era famoso per non essere affatto razionale. E quindi indurì lo sguardo e lo fece in quella maniera che contraddistingueva piuttosto spesso chiunque viaggiava per mare. Una ruvidezza dell’animo che non avrebbe lasciato scampo neppure al Corsaro Nero. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato gentilezza e buone maniere, ma quando veniva aggredito o le volte in cui aveva la sensazione d’essere preso in giro, Barbagialla reagiva di conseguenza.

«Come aveva detto Charles» osservò, posando la tazzina da tè sopra a un piattino di altrettanta fattura prima di riportare lo sguardo su di lui. «Lei, dottore, va diritto al punto ed è anche piuttosto brillante, il che spiega perché ha così tanto attirato l’attenzione del Pirata Bianco. Ma comunque… noi non siamo qui per discutere di questa ragione che lei ci creda o no, sono felice che abbiate iniziato questa vostra amicizia particolare. Chiaro è che non lo ammetterei mai pubblicamente, ma soltanto per mantenere quel certo rispetto di chi ancora ne nutre nei miei confronti. Un uomo nella mia posizione non può concedersi il lusso d’incoraggiare la sodomia, dottor Watson, questo lo immaginerà bene anche da sé. Ma qui e in questa stanza posso dirle che alla vostra unione va la mia benedizione, non che ne abbiate bisogno. Ad ogni modo è proprio perché ho rispetto di lei e della sua intelligenza che ho deciso di farle questa proposta.»  
«Quale proposta?» domandò a quel punto Barbagialla, agitandosi sulla sedia e tendendosi in maniera pericolosa. Aveva stretto i pugni e indurito ancora l’espressione sul volto. Detestava quando qualcuno girava attorno a una faccenda e non gli diceva le cose come stavano. John in effetti non ne era abituato, era un tipo di comportamento lontano dalla ruvida sincerità di chi abitava le Indie Occidentali. Là a nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di fare chiacchiere simili prima di dire qualcosa, anzi, era probabile che un uomo che parlasse a quel modo venisse preso in giro da tutti o additato come un bugiardo.  
«Mi servono delle informazioni, su Sherlock naturalmente che lei potrebbe fornirmi nel corso dei prossimi mesi. Tanta fatica in cambio di denaro, e cospicuo aggiungerei.» Nel sentirlo fare quella precisazione, il prode Barbagialla perse la testa e la rabbia prese possesso delle sue azioni. Poteva anche pensare di dare al fratello del capitano una qualche rassicurazione di tanto in tanto, era pur sempre parte della famiglia, ma non per denaro. Mai per denaro. Quell’uomo che pretendeva di conoscerlo soltanto per via di qualche informazione raccattata qua e là non aveva in realtà la minima idea di chi fosse, non poteva considerarlo tanto meschino. Non gliel’avrebbe permesso. Perché in questo modo stava insultando lui, sottovalutando il loro amore e inoltre sminuiva anche ciò che lo univa a Victor. Davvero era sicuro che offrendogli due soldi avrebbe accettato?  
«Che razza di persona credi che io sia?» rispose subito, vibratamente offeso pur senza dargli la possibilità di ribattere oltre. Era anche scattato all’impiedi e aveva battuto i pugni ferocemente sul tavolo. «E poi hai già chi ti tiene aggiornato della situazione, Greg non ti basta più?»  
«Lestrade è un’ottima spia» annuì Mycroft, condiscendente. Ignorando la violenza dei suoi gesti come se non lo riguardasse affatto. «Il suo contributo è stato prezioso per me in questi anni e continuerà a esserlo in futuro, ma la situazione è cambiata e Gregory non potrà più fornirmi resoconti completi. Mi offrirà ciò che da oggi in avanti rientrerà nelle sue competenze. Il solo mezzo che ho per accertarmi del benessere di mio adorato fratello, è lei John. Lei e nessun altro mi potrà aiutare, io ho bisogno che mi fornisca tutte le notizie a cui Lestrade non ha più accesso. Dettagli che riguardano Sherlock e la sua vita come capitano de la Norbury. Ciò che fa, cosa dice, quello che gli passa per la mente, ma soprattutto come ritiene d’affrontare Sebastian Moran. Io temo…» aggiunse, soffermandosi un istante di troppo su quella parola. Era come se non riuscisse a trovare il giusto termine col quale esprimersi. Lo detestava sì e non gli piaceva affatto quel discorso, ma in quel frangente Barbagialla vide così tante cose di Mycroft Holmes, da restarne spiazzato. Quanta umanità c’era in lui? Era come se ogni distanza che avesse posto fra loro si fosse improvvisamente sgretolata.  
«Giunti a questo punto e con la vostra partenza imminente, temo che Sherlock non vorrà confidarsi con me su come intende distruggere Sebastian Moran. Non che abbia di che stupirmene, d’altronde già sapeva che si trattava di lui. Il motivo per cui siete venuti qui non è di certo per ottenere da me un nome e un cognome.»

A fronte di quell’uscita, ovviamente provocatoria, John non si trattenne dall’esprimere confusione. Non erano lì per quello? Si domandò sedendosi di nuovo quasi senza rendersene conto, profondamente estraneo a se stesso, pur essendosi perso nei meandri dei propri ragionamenti. Ma quindi quale altra ragione poteva esserci? Scoprire chi uccideva uomini di potere a loro tempo contrari alla politica di James Moriarty era stata la ragione per cui si erano spinti sin lì, almeno così aveva sempre creduto. Mentre ora veniva a sapere che era stata una bugia? Un’altra? Anzi no, l’ennesima? Mh, probabilmente era più corretto dire che una parte della verità gli era stata preclusa. Eppure si erano giurati di dirsi tutto, Sherlock e Victor avevano promesso che lo avrebbero tenuto al corrente e invece ora scopriva questo. Ma era poi vero? E se fosse stata una provocazione? Una maniera di Mycroft di pungolarlo e magari farlo discutere con Sherlock proprio per spingerlo a spiarlo in cambio di soldi? Poteva anche essere. Così come poteva anche trattarsi della realtà dei fatti. Ma soprattutto, quella verità cambiava le cose? Il capitano, come aveva detto Victor tanto tempo prima, aveva una buona ragione per tutto. Doveva averne avuta una valida per portarli sin lì. Quindi non cambiava nulla perché lui era Barbagialla e aveva fiducia nel Pirata Bianco, le sue non erano state soltanto parole al vento ed era giunto il momento di dimostrarlo. Pertanto, con fierezza e una punta di baldanza, si mise ben dritto su se stesso. Lo sguardo si puntò sicuro in quello di Mycroft, non un ombra di indugio lo colse.

«Sherlock Holmes ha una buona ragione per qualsiasi cosa, sicuramente siamo venuti fin qui per un buon motivo venire qui così come deve averne avuto uno per non dirmi niente. Questo non cambia quello che provo per lui o per Victor. Non cambia se hanno complottato alle mie spalle o parlato fra di loro, escludendomi. Ho giurato fedeltà e proclamato fiducia e non ho mai mentito né cambiato idea.» Tremava, era vero. E incubi del passato mescolate a vecchie liti si erano riaffacciate nella sua mente, confondendolo ulteriormente. Tutta la fiera sicurezza di poco prima era sfumata, denudata in faccia alla spietata razionalità di Mycroft Holmes. Non poteva sapere tutto quanto, ma molto doveva averlo intuito anche da sé. Senz’altro erano ovvie quelle antiche paure, mai del tutto superate, che avevano fatto vibrare la sua voce di una nota di amarezza. Credeva a quanto aveva proclamato, ma ciò non toglieva che faceva male lo stesso. Avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi? O raccontare quelle discussioni passate? Per un attimo fu quasi tentato di farlo, ma per sua fortuna a salvarlo giunse una rivelazione inaspettata.  
«Non tema, dottore, non so fino a che punto mio cugino sia al corrente di tutto questo» ribatté Mycroft, di nuovo con quel tono con cui si ribadisce l’ovvio e in maniera piuttosto fastidiosa. Aveva agitato un dito a mezz’aria, in un gesto che gli aveva ricordato vagamente uno del tutto simile che Sherlock era solito fare, le volte in cui trovava le parole adatte per esprimersi. Mycroft, pur somigliandogli, si era dimostrato ben più contenuto e pacato. La sua teatralità non stava nei gesti che compiva, ma nella spietata verità di quanto diceva.  
«Nessuna cospirazione ha tramato ai suoi danni» aggiunse, intrecciando le dita sotto al mento e sorridendo mellifluo prima di riprendere a parlare. «Ormai si sarà reso conto che non esiste niente di ciò che mio fratello dice o fa, che Victor Trevor non conosca, ma questo caso fa eccezione. Non sono mai arrivato a comprendere le dinamiche del loro rapporto. Ciò che li lega pur essendo stato drasticamente ovvio sin da quando erano bambini, è sempre andato oltre la mia comprensione. Però sono sicuro che mio cugino non sappia nulla di quanto sto per dirle e se dovrà o meno venirne al corrente, lo rimetto a unicamente a lei.»  
John non rispose perché la verità era che non aveva più parole da spendere. Ogni traccia di rabbia si era del tutto dissolta e adesso troppi pensieri gli si erano affacciati nella mente, tanti da spingerlo a tacere e ad aspettare. Mycroft Holmes era un uomo profondamente pratico, lo aveva fatto chiamare per una ragione e quella voleva fargli conoscere. Pur con fastidiosi giri di parole e tazze di pessimo tè, però non restava che aspettare. Aspettare e respirare.  
«Come lei forse saprà, dottore, il padre di Victor è morto. È trascorso più di un anno da allora, ma certe ferite si protraggono nel tempo, specialmente quando un figlio sta così tanto lontano da casa e conduce una vita poco rispettabile come la vostra. Presumo che mio cugino le abbia detto che è stato disconosciuto dalla sua famiglia.»  
«Sì, me ne ha parlato qualche giorno fa» annuì John, che non si trattenne dal mostrarsi ancora sconvolto. «Non capsico però cosa c’entra tutto questo col discorso che stavamo facendo. Perché siamo qui?»

«Ci sto per arrivare, dottor Watson, non abbia fretta. Poco dopo la sua morte, Madame Trevor ha ritenuto opportuno scrivere al suo mai dimenticato figliolo, così da informarlo. Supponendo quanto stesse per rivelargli, ho ritenuto opportuno far sapere sia a lui che a mio fratello la realtà dei fatti. Ho scritto tre lettere quel giorno: una per Lestrade, una per Sherlock e una per Victor. A mio cugino ho detto tutta quanta la verità ovvero che anche a sua madre ha pagato un caro prezzo, mi pareva doveroso che avesse un quadro più completo della situazione. Infine gli ho chiesto il piacere di non dire nulla (per il momento almeno) né a lei, dottor Watson né a mio fratello. Victor è un uomo fiero e orgoglioso, si butterebbe nel fuoco per Sherlock e proprio per questo mi è bastato fargli capire che omettendo quella verità poteva salvaguardarlo. Ovviamente ha funzionato.»  
«Hai fatto che cosa?» sbraitò John, dopo esser balzato nuovamente in piedi e aver pestato pugni sul tavolo con un gesto sgraziato. «Victor ha sofferto come un cane per mesi senza mai dirci niente ed è tutta colpa tua? Spiegami perché adesso non dovrei pestarti a sangue» sbraitò, furente.  
«Mi lasci finire, dottore, poi se lo riterrà opportuno potrà passare alle mani. Mi creda ho un motivo valido se ho fatto tutto questo.»

Nonostante l’irruenza mostrata e l’espressione poco raccomandabile nascosta dietro a un volto barbuto, che in taluni riscuoteva ancora più timore, Mycroft non parve esserne sfiorato. Non lo aveva scalfito né l’irruenza mostrata né il servizio di porcellana caduto a terra e frantumatosi in mille mezzi. Non si era preoccupato d’altro che di starsene lì ben accomodato con le dita intrecciate sotto al mento e un sorrisino divertito in volto. Barbagialla odiò tanta sfrontatezza con ogni fibra di stesso.  
«Il fatto è uno solo, John: mio fratello corre un gravissimo pericolo e temo non se ne renda pienamente conto. Al contrario è così spaventato dall’idea che accada qualcosa a lei o a Victor, d’aver perso completamente il lume della ragione. Sapevo benissimo che doveva aver capito immediatamente che Sebastian Moran non era morto, d’altronde era ovvio. E quando Magnussen vi ha rivelato che un pericoloso assassino si aggirava tra l’Inghilterra e i Caraibi, ha avuto la conferma a tutte le sue teorie. Ritengo che sin dal giorno della morte di James Moriarty, Sherlock avesse previsto ogni cosa elaborando un piano che, conoscendolo, sarà fantasioso oltre che pericoloso. Ho tentato di usare Lestrade come mezzo di persuasione, ma lui non è più sufficiente. Dovevo quindi attirarlo a me in qualche modo, così da farlo ragionare e fargli accettare il mio aiuto. Per mia fortuna avete compreso da voi quanto la corsareria fosse utile alla nostra causa, il che mi ha facilitato di molto il compito. Ma tutto il resto era un problema. Io dovevo parlare con Sherlock faccia a faccia, e qual è il modo migliore per attirare il Pirata Bianco? Ma colpirlo al cuore naturalmente. Moriarty lo sapeva e lo so perfettamente anch’io.»  
« _Nei suoi occhi c’era sofferenza e il profondo desiderio di sentirsi amato_ » mormorò Barbagialla, ricordando la descrizione che giorni prima Victor aveva dato di un piccolo Sherlock Holmes. Una frase quella che, sebbene sussurrata, in quei frangenti attirò l’attenzione di Mycroft. In meno di un istante la sua espressione era mutata in maniera severa, grave il suo sguardo ora si era lasciato come ombreggiare da una sconvolgente inquietudine. D’un tratto pareva appesantito da una responsabilità troppo grande, che sembrava volesse mostrare tutta quanta ora. John scoprì di non essere più così arrabbiato con lui come lo era stato sino a quel momento ed era strano, ma era come se adesso comprendesse perfettamente le sue ragioni. Com’era che diceva Mike Stamford? Una battaglia in mare è questione di prospettive, forse lo era anche Mycroft Holmes. Per lungo tempo si era domandato se somigliasse di più all’amico fidato e al fratello preoccupato che descriveva Lestrade, o se invece fosse il borioso e saccente uomo d’affari descritto da Sherlock e Victor. Barbagialla lo comprese in quel momento, Mycroft era entrambe le cose. Doveva aver amato profondamente suo fratello e lo continuava a fare anche adesso, sebbene alla propria maniera. Poco tollerava la manipolazione, era vero, ma in quei frangenti si ritrovò a domandarsi cosa avrebbe fatto al suo posto.

«Magnussen sostiene che il ricatto è un’arte e la manipolazione è l’apoteosi della perfezione. Deplorevole che un governatore abbia simili convinzioni e non entro nello specifico di certe sue attività, ma ha una teoria interessante in proposito. Sostiene che ogni individuo ha un punto debole su cui è molto facile far leva per ottenere, questo è chiaro, ciò che uno desidera. Charles sostiene che per avere da lei una qualsiasi cosa, dottore, è Victor Trevor la persona da minacciare. Lui è il suo punto debole mentre quello di Victor è il suo adorato cugino, mi pare ovvio. Per mio fratello è leggermente più complessa la faccenda, non c’è niente che non farebbe per le sue _due mogli_ come diceva qualcuno di nostra conoscenza. Vuole sapere cosa ho fatto?» Per tutto il tempo in cui aveva parlato non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dal suo. Stordito e sconvolto, John aveva appena appena annuito. Avrebbe elaborato dopo quanto stava dicendogli, ora doveva soltanto ascoltare.  
«Avrei voluto usare lei, lo confesso, ma pare sia inattaccabile. Non ha una famiglia, ha rotto i rapporti con sua sorella e non ha pendenze di alcun tipo. Victor era la scelta più facile, anche perché qualsiasi cosa accada a mio cugino, colpisce Sherlock così nel profondo che temo le mie parole non possano rendere giustizia a un sentimento tanto grande. Come possa tollerare lei, John, un così asfissiante legame per me è inconcepibile. Ad ogni modo, vuole davvero sapere se siamo qui per Sebastian Moran? Forse, anche. È possibile che nel frattempo il tuo capitano si sia ravveduto riguardo al mio aiuto, anche se per il momento si è rifiutato di prendere alcuni dei miei uomini con sé, persone ben addestrate che potrebbero essergli molto utili. Ed è anche probabile che abbia compreso per quale ragione l’anno scorso gli scrissi che dovevo urgentemente parlargli di Victor. Eppure non ha esitato un attimo e infatti eccoci qui. Non è stato un viaggio del tutto a vuoto, il vostro. Sherlock mi ha ascoltato e questo è un primo passo e insisterò ancora da qui alla vostra partenza, ma ho bisogno di conoscere il suo piano.»

Sebbene una parte di lui avrebbe voluto urlare l’orrore che aveva addosso, Barbagialla non rispose. Non nell’immediato almeno. Per un lungo lasso di tempo, minuti o forse ore, in effetti aveva perduto la cognizione del tempo, rimase immobile con lo sguardo perso a fissare il vuoto. Non voleva pensare a come Magnussen avesse capito che il suo più grande punto debole era Victor e non il capitano, eppure in qualche modo doveva averlo compreso. Magari era successo quella notte quando lo avevano legato nel suo studio prima di fuggire dalle prigioni? Non ne aveva idea, ma l’idea che avesse compreso aspetti del suo privato che non aveva mai confessato neppure a Sherlock, lo fecero sentire come violato. Comunque era vero, accidenti a loro! Sherlock era l’amore della sua vita, senza di lui sarebbe morto di dolore e l’idea di perderlo era lancinante. Eppure dentro di sé Barbagialla sapeva che non sarebbe stato necessario, non davvero almeno, proteggere capitan Holmes da qualcuno. Doveva farlo da se stesso o dal proprio spirito autodistruttivo, ma non da un nemico. In passato non si era fidato e lo aveva fatto, era saltato giù da una montagna e aveva finito col rovinare tutto quanto. Oggi Sherlock Holmes non era un punto debole, era la sua forza. Sherlock era geniale e straordinario, lui sapeva sempre come uscire da una brutta situazione. Cristo santo, si sarebbe mangiato anche Dio, se soltanto si fosse degnato di scendere dal suo trono celeste. Ma con Victor era diverso, per quanto intelligente fosse, per quanto forte e capace lo ritenesse, sentiva come un prepotente istinto di proteggerlo. Forse perché si rendeva conto di quali conseguenze avrebbe portato la sua morte, specialmente su Sherlock. Era certo che ne sarebbe morto davvero e che avrebbe potuto combinare chissà quali stragi nel nome della vendetta. E sentire tutto quello dalla tagliente voce di Mycroft Holmes lo fece sentire esposto, nudo alla pari di un bambino. Avrebbe dovuto ragionare e andare avanti con quella conversazione assurda, eppure tacque. Agitato, spaventato. Sconvolto. Arrabbiato con se stesso per la propria stupidità. Poco più tardi, inoltre, un tarlo s’insinuò nella sua mente. Quel piano geniale aveva una falla, si rese conto illuminandosi. Mycroft aveva sbagliato.

«L’anno scorso» esordì a voce sottile, ma decisa. Era ancora sconvolto, ma era come se non riuscisse a tacere. «Mrs Hudson si ruppe una gamba, scoprimmo soltanto in un secondo momento (o almeno, io lo scoprii) che era un messaggio di Magnussen per il Pirata Bianco. Sulle prime però ciò che, da medico, ritenni necessario fu darle soccorso, per questo motivo e come di certo saprai ho trascorso diversi mesi a Barbados. Poi tornai a bordo de la Norbury, dopo un viaggio a bordo del mercantile H.O.U.N.D., capitanato da Henry Baskerville. Ebbene, fu allora che il capitano ci disse che aveva intenzione di tornare a casa perché che era fondamentale parlare con te.»  
«Perché mi sta dicendo tutto questo, John? La sua precisazione non è di mio interesse, come le ho già detto Sherlock è stato spinto a venire qui dalle mie parole.» Atono e svogliato, Mycroft ora giocherellava distrattamente con le punte delle dita che attorcigliava le une alle altre. Probabilmente per lui la conversazione era finita, peccato che non fosse così.  
«Te lo dico perché è successo prima che Victor ricevesse la lettera di sua madre, prima che tu tentassi di manipolarci. Tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato inutile, Sherlock è voluto venire qui e ci ha pensato da solo. Senza “spintarelle”.» A fronte di quella rivelazione, un moto di sorpresa divorò le espressioni del volto di Mycroft Holmes. In maniera spiacevole oltretutto, fatto che gli suggerì che doveva essere quel genere di persona che non amava esser presa in contropiede né contraddetta. Evidentemente non si era aspettato niente del genere, non dal suo scontroso fratellino. Doveva esser stato sicuro d’aver raggirato tutti loro per bene, ora però diventava più chiaro che non era così.  
«Non posso negare che questa rivelazione mi sorprende e…»  
«Cosa gli hai scritto, nella lettera intendo. Questo non l’hai detto.»  
«Nient’altro che verità» replicò immediatamente e con una spontaneità quasi innaturale, che subito nascose. «Sebbene non tutta. Gli dissi del padre di Victor, del fatto che lo aveva diseredato in punto di morte, ma aggiunsi un dettaglio. Lo informai che sua madre viveva qui con me da molti anni e che aveva necessità d’incontrare il figlio almeno un’ultima volta. Aggiunsi anche che lei aveva bisogno di confessare a Victor una certa verità, che tramite lettera non avrebbe avuto mai il coraggio di dirgli.»  
«Qu-quale verità?» balbettò sempre più confuso e questa volta ciò che notò in Mycroft fu vittoria. Era lì che aveva voluto arrivare, lo comprese guardandolo direttamente negli occhi.  
«Io e la mamma di Victor abbiamo intrattenuto una fitta corrispondenza per un lungo periodo di tempo. Lei a quell’epoca era preoccupata per la salute di suo figlio, sosteneva che, parole sue: “stava morendo in quel dannato convento” e che se avesse potuto lo avrebbe tirato fuori subito. L’idea di fuggire venne a Sherlock, facilitandomi e impedendomi di scervellarmi così da trovare una soluzione per tutti e due. Avrei dovuto arrivarci prima, ma che non avesse alcuna intenzione di sposare Molly Hooper mi fu ovvio già cinque minuti dopo il loro primo incontro. Naturalmente non me lo disse, lo capii da me. E non solo non voleva sposare la signorina Hooper, ma se ne voleva andare perché non tollerava più quella vita. Mio fratello è sempre stata un’anima troppo pura per la vita di palazzo. Bugie, sotterfugi, il dover nascondere continuamente se stesso a chiunque, lo stavano logorando. Non ha mai saputo celare il proprio cuore, al contrario lo mette in piazza e lo fa vedere a tutti nella speranza che qualcuno lo raccolga. Non gioca con la menzogna o con le vite degli altri come nostra sorella Eurus, che trova divertente ordire trame alle spalle di questo o quel malcapitato. Sherlock stava patendo la lontananza da Victor e si sentiva imprigionato in una vita che non desiderava. Cosa crede che abbia fatto a quel punto? Due brillanti giovani uomini che sentono la mancanza l’uno dell’altro e desiderano la libertà? Lei che avrebbe fatto, dottore? Non fu difficile instillare in Sherlock l’insofferenza, caricandolo di rabbia e facendo in modo che non potesse sfogarsi adeguatamente. Poi invitai Victor al matrimonio e loro due, insieme, fecero il resto. Sulla loro strada non trovarono ostacoli e una volta fuori da Londra toccò a Lestrade tenerli d’occhio. Questa è la nostra storia, John Watson. Ora che la conosce, adesso che sa cos’ho fatto e cosa sono disposto a fare per Sherlock Holmes, vuole giudicarmi con altrettanta risolutezza? O mi concederà il suo aiuto per proteggerlo?» Barbagialla non rispose né s’azzardò a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui. Il silenzio nel quale crollò da quel momento in avanti fu intervallato a stento dal rumore della porta che si apriva e quindi chiudeva dietro le spalle di Mycroft Holmes. Allora e senza più i suoi occhi addosso, si concesse di respirare.

  


*

  
John non dormì quella notte, con Sherlock accanto e una mano pigramente allungata sino a circondargli la vita, sarebbe stato facile scivolare nel sonno più profondo. Così com’era facilmente piacevole persino il semplice stargli vicino e soffermarsi a guardarlo, vederlo agitarsi appena, illuminato com’era dal chiarore argentino della luna. Sherlock Holmes, la notte, era quanto di più meraviglioso esistesse e gl’infondeva una pace infinita. Ciononostante non fece che girarsi e rigirarsi a lungo, senza mai trovare una posizione sufficientemente comoda. La mente era fin troppo attiva e rimuginava incessantemente su quel confronto che, ormai ore prima, aveva avuto con Mycroft. Sherlock doveva aver capito che si fossero incontrati, arrivandoci alla primissima occhiata che gli aveva dedicato. Il tenore di quella conversazione, poi, impiegò non meno di un paio di secondi a comprenderlo. Non aveva però fatto domande, limitandosi ad attirarlo a sé in un bacio delicato e comprensivo. Bacio che li aveva portati a crollare su quel letto e a fare l’amore per l’ennesima volta, mettendo la parola fine a ogni possibile conversazione. Dal canto proprio, Barbagialla non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a spiegare il maremoto di sensazioni e impressioni che aveva ancora addosso. Aveva fatto svariati ragionamenti su Moran e il futuro che li attendeva, altri invece riguardavano Victor e i suoi genitori, ma la maggior parte delle riflessioni in cui si perdeva riguardavano proprio Mycroft. Non doveva essere un qualcuno di particolarmente abituato ad ammettere i propri limiti o la propria ignoranza, al contrario le rarissime volte in cui si era scoperto in svantaggio aveva mostrato una certa insofferenza. John di lui ricordava in particolar modo gli occhi e la maniera in cui erano velati di disagio, quando aveva confessato di non riuscire a decifrare correttamente la relazione tra Sherlock e Victor. Probabilmente riusciva a classificarla a livello razionale, ma non ne afferrava la natura, non ne coglieva le infinite sfumature. Forse, si ritrovò a puntualizzare Barbagialla nell’intimità della propria mente, era questa la più grande incomprensione tra i due fratelli. Sherlock riusciva ad amare in una maniera profonda e sincera mentre Mycroft non capiva la ragione per cui un qualcuno dovesse esporsi tanto. Certamente voleva bene a Sherlock, ma lo avrebbe mai amato a tal punto? Così come Victor e Sherlock si amavano? E lui invece? John riusciva a comprenderli? Li conosceva da tre anni ormai ed era entrato a fatica nelle loro insolite dinamiche. Si vantava, spesso con se stesso, di essere il solo a capirli davvero, ma era realmente così? Sapeva concretamente sino a che punto potesse arrivare il loro amore? Sarebbe stato mentire spudoratamente il dire che sì, ci riusciva benissimo. Il problema era che Sherlock dava molte cose per scontate, tra cui il suo affetto per Victor. Per loro era diventato tutto così ovvio, che a stento parlavano delle cose importanti. In tre anni non li aveva mai sentiti discutere di sentimenti o delle emozioni che provavano l’uno per l’altro, e quando ciò era accaduto era perché ce li aveva spinti con la forza. Era questo a renderli speciali, così diversi. Senz’altro differenti da ciò che univa John a Sherlock. Loro al contrario, anzi John nello specifico, non faceva che rimarcare quanto lo amasse e sino a che punto lo desiderasse. Il più delle volte il suo amante annuiva e rispondeva un timido _anch’io_ , piuttosto spesso invece borbottava parole incomprensibili e si voltava dall’altra parte. Però parlavano di tantissime cose, Victor e Sherlock non lo facevano mai. Probabilmente, rifletté quando già l’alba aveva iniziato a schiarire i contorni della stanza, la differenza sostanziale era che Barbagialla sentiva costantemente dentro di sé il bisogno d’esprimere ciò che provava. Ma farlo in un modo meno criptico rispetto a quello del capitano. Non si sarebbe mai nascosto come faceva Victor, non avrebbe esagerato teatralmente come Sherlock. Lui aveva bisogno di parlare perché di reprimersi come già aveva fatto in passato non ne aveva davvero voglia. Adesso era libero e tale sarebbe rimasto.

  
Quel mattino della metà di febbraio era particolarmente freddo. Il sole già era sorto a est, eppure quasi non sembrava dato che una leggera nebbiolina impediva di scorgere al di là del proprio naso. La tanto agognata partenza era finalmente arrivata, ma questa volta avrebbero affrontato il viaggio in maniera differente. Non avrebbero usato dei cavalli, ma sarebbero stati accompagnati fino a Le Havre da una carrozza, sostando per una notte soltanto. Quel tale molto carino e gentile di nome Bordom che si era presentato il loro primo giorno lì con un gran sorriso, sostenendo che sarebbero partiti non appena il signore li avesse raggiunti, era stato molto chiaro a proposito del tragitto. John aveva avuto il sospetto che non fosse un semplice stalliere e che i suoi compiti fossero ben altri, ipotesi avvalorata dalla prontezza di riflessi col quale aveva afferrato una grossa bisaccia che Sherlock gli aveva lanciato d’improvviso. Quasi a voler saggiare i suoi riflessi, come se sapesse che sarebbe rimasto con noi. Al suo fianco, Quentin Richard non aveva dato invece alcun segno d’apprezzare la loro compagnia. Sguardo severo, lineamenti duri nascosti da un ampio cappello dalla tesa larga, il belga sedeva sulla cassettina e già teneva le redini strette in una mano. L’alba era sorta da un pezzo su Orléans, di Mycroft Holmes non c’era ancora alcuna traccia.

Victor fu, di loro, l’ultimo a farsi vedere. Aria assonnata e umore evidentemente annerito dall’ennesima discussione con sua madre, aveva comunque sorriso concedendo a John una sonora pacca sul sedere. E se Lestrade si era intrattenuto a chiacchierare con Bordom, Sherlock da minuti stava appoggiato alla carrozza. Braccia conserte e occhi chiusi, orecchie tese a cogliere brandelli di conversazione o qualsiasi cosa ritenesse importante star a sentire. Gettando al volo una bisaccia tra le mani di Bordom così come aveva fatto anche il capitano pochi minuti prima, il falso monaco si gettò immediatamente tra le braccia di John, lo aveva cinto da dietro e con il braccio attorno al collo aveva preso a sussurrargli sconcezze all’orecchio. Segno che l’umore non era poi così scuro. Subito dopo, però, si allontanò di scatto e prese a fissarlo con una strana espressione in volto.  
«Sei stato sotto di nuovo, dolcezza?»  
«Ma com…» balbetto Barbagialla non imbarazzato dal dover affrontare certi discorsi con Victor, questo no, ma di sicuro irritato dal modo in cui riusciva sempre a descrivere i loro amplessi con accurata precisione. Al punto che aveva il sospetto che leggesse nelle loro menti o avesse comunque degli strani poteri di preveggenza. Era un dono del tutto simile a quello di Sherlock, solo che lui lo usava per dire porcate.  
«Ah, ci rinuncio! Come cavolo fai a saperlo sempre?» sbottò Barbagialla, salvo pentirsi immediatamente d’aver alzato in quel modo la voce, attirando l’attenzione dei presenti. E se Quentin Richard doveva capire ben poco di quanto si dicevano, quel Bordom aveva sogghignato, lanciandogli occhiate piuttosto significative. Doveva aver seguito l’intero di scorso o, peggio, doveva sapere della sua relazione con Sherlock. Lo avrebbe giudicato? Eppure al primo impatto, ormai una settimana prima, aveva dato l’impressione di preferire la compagnia maschile. Quindi probabilmente era soltanto divertito da quel patetico, quanto tipico, teatrino.  
«Dolcezza, quando lo capirai che io so sempre cosa fa Sherly?» gli spiegò il perverso monaco. «E ultimamente non fa altro che controllarti, specialmente a letto. Tu dal canto tuo non desideri niente di più che lasciarlo fare, e allora ecco che ti ritrovi sodomizzato in meno di uno schiocco di dita.»  
«E invece ti sbagli» ribatté prontamente John, ben sicuro d’essere in vantaggio oltre che convinto che questa volta non avesse capito niente. Era vero che gli lasciava il controllo piuttosto spesso di recente, lo faceva perché più di qualsiasi altra cosa desiderava cedergli. Ma era vero affermare che lo faceva anche perché sentiva di dovergli concedere un po’ di fiducia in se stesso. Di dimostrargli che si fidava di lui e delle sue decisione. Forse era sbagliato non parlarne a voce, ma scegliere d’affrontare la questione a letto. Finora però non aveva dato segno di lamentarsene o di capire cosa stesse effettivamente succedendo. Per sua fortuna nemmeno Victor dava segno di averne capito qualcosa, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto tacere e lasciar correre e invece incrociò le braccia al petto e, con aria appena un poco saccente, gli fece notare il suo madornale errore.  
«Questa volta non sono stato io a stare sotto, non in quel senso almeno. E ti dirò di più, c’è stato ben altro.» Victor non spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa come aveva invece supposto potesse fare, si era limitato a mugolare e quindi a passare incessantemente lo sguardo da lui a Sherlock.  
«O Cristo Santo, dolcezza!» esclamò a un certo momento, facendosi più vicino di modo da non permettere a Quentin Richard o a Bordom d’ascoltare. «Gliel’hai leccato, non è così?» chiese subito dopo e sembrava esaltato. Forse felice? Ma possibile che lo fosse? «Non è una cosa che fai spesso, in effetti. Sai che Sherlock preferisce che gli si succhino le palle e così ti limiti a quello il più delle volte, ma questo invece non lo fai mai. E com’è con quella la barba? Ti ha dato fastidio oppure è stimolante?» domandò ancora, voltandosi questa volta verso il capitano. John per un attimo si era detto sicuro che Sherlock era troppo riservato su quelle faccende per rispondere. Anzi no, per nessuno motivo avrebbe mai parlato di simili questioni, almeno in questo condividevano gli stessi ideali o almeno così credeva. Perché inaspettatamente lo vide aprire un occhio e mormorare un: “È stato inimmaginabile” che riempì lo sguardo di Victor di pura gioia. Una felicità trattenuta da una serietà drastica. Lo vide annuire severo, come se stessero discutendo dell’andare in guerra o d’affrontare un pericoloso nemico e non di attività da letto. Ma lui ancora annuiva e si sfiorava il mento, riflettendo tra sé quasi stesse prendendo una decisione importante.  
«Molto interessante davvero» annuì, borbottando. «Comunque avevo ragione a dire che sei stato sotto, ti sei lasciato cavalcare come fai sempre ultimamente. Questo è male, John Watson, molto male. Devi ricordargli chi comanda, sculacciarlo un pochino. Insomma, se non lo tieni in riga tu a letto, questo crederà davvero che…» Sherlock si mosse allora, con uno scatto fulmineo afferrò Victor per un braccio e lo spinse con malcelata violenza contro la carrozza, che si mosse sotto al colpo. Tutti quanti da Lestrade a Bordom, sino all’indifferente Quentin Richard si voltarono in loro direzione. Uno scuotere del capo da parte di Greg risolse subito ogni imbarazzo, permettendo a lui a Bordom di riprendere con i loro discorsi e ignorarli completamente. Non sapeva, non aveva sentito, ma Lestrade li conosceva e qualcosa doveva averla capita. Per un istante John aveva temuto seriamente per il peggio, ma era certo che non ci fosse traccia di rabbia in Sherlock. Non vibrò un colpo come chiunque si sarebbe aspettato facesse, anzi neppure pareva arrabbiato. Quei discorsi non urtavano minimamente il Pirata Bianco, era come se Victor potesse dire qualsiasi cosa li riguardasse senza pagarne le conseguenze. Quasi fosse naturale per loro entrare così tanto in confidenza l’uno con l’altro, a detta di Barbagialla persino troppo. Certo non immaginava andassero così sull’esplicito, ma forse era perché sperava non lo facessero. No, ancora non c’era rabbia nello sguardo di Sherlock puntato con serietà in quello di Victor. Eppure lo teneva fermo contro quella carrozza, le mani strette ai polsi, una gamba tra le sue, a tenerlo immobile. Indeciso, John aveva pensato più volte se fermarli o lasciarli fare. Avevano un rapporto così complicato che separandoli sarebbe stato persino peggio.

«Ragazzi, non mi sembra davvero il caso» mormorò Barbagialla, pur senza avvicinarsi ma al contrario tenendosi a debita distanza. Quasi aveva il timore di fare un passo in avanti come se, facendolo, stesse interrompendo un qualcosa d’importante. Di certo in quegli attimi in lui crebbe la consapevolezza di non sapere minimamente quanto stava per succedere, così come di non aver del tutto intuito la profondità di quello che era senza ombra di dubbio un grande amore. Poi d’improvviso, Sherlock accarezzò la guancia appena sbarbata di Victor, il quale tremò appena sotto alla concretezza di quel gesto delicato. In risposta gli vede baciare le nocche della mano del capitano, mettendoci infinita reverenza.  
«Hai voglia di farti una cavalcata, monaco?» ringhiò Sherlock, con aria fintamente brutale. In realtà i suoi occhi brillavano del brivido della sfida, oltre che di una felicità potente.  
«Su di te o su John?» gli chiese un Victor che sorrideva provocatorio. «Perché ho la vaga sensazione ci sia una netta differenza.»  
«Mh, non vuoi davvero che io risponda a questa domanda… Mettiamola così, qua c’è un po’ troppa gente perché io te lo faccia capire.» Quel che si dissero dopo davvero John non avrebbe saputo dirlo e neppure avrebbe potuto tirare a indovinare. Doveva essere qualcosa di tremendamente sconcio e non soltanto perché Sherlock aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di Victor, di modo che nessuno potesse sentirli, ma perché il suddetto monaco era esploso in una sonora risata. Curioso, geloso (di chi dei due questo non avrebbe saputo dirlo), in un attimo John Watson si ricordò di Mycroft Holmes e del suo racconto. Eccolo là, ciò che nessuno riusciva davvero a comprendere. La storia di quel grande amore la cui trama era ancora tutta da dipanare. Lì e in quel momento, con gli sguardi di tutti puntati addosso, Sherlock e Victor diedero l’impressione d’essersi dimenticati dell’esistenza del resto del mondo. Non di lui, realizzò Barbagialla in un barlume di lucidità. Mai di lui. Perché lui era John Watson ed era il solo su quella dannata a terra a potersi incastrare perfettamente in quell’intrico non ben chiarito di baci, allusioni e carezze. E francamente non avrebbe voluto trovarsi da nessun’altra parte.  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho impiegato molto più tempo a scrivere una lettera che a buttar giù questo capitolo, il fatto è che è venuto fuori da sé. Avrebbe dovuto essere l’ultimo, ma Mycroft aveva bisogno di molto spazio e alcune questioni dovevano essere definitivamente chiuse. Avevo già insinuato fin dalla prima storia che Sherlock e Victor avessero avuto una spintarella, e che la loro convinzione che Mycroft li avesse ostacolati non fosse poi così corretta. Ora veniamo a sapere che la ragione di questo viaggio sino in Francia non c’entrava soltanto con la rivelazione di un nome, che in effetti poteva esser fatto anche tramite lettera. Victor doveva parlare con sua madre e Sherlock con Mycroft.  
> Il prossimo sarà davvero l’ultimo capitolo, per il momento, intanto grazie a tutti coloro che stanno leggendo e soprattutto a chi spende del tempo per recensire.


	6. La nave più magnificente della costa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il gruppetto capitanato da Sherlock Holmes è pronto per la partenza da Orléans e si prepara a dire addio a Mycroft. Una volta giunti al porto di Le Havre, il gruppo incontrerà la ciurma. Come saranno gli animi a bordo de la Norbury? Ma soprattutto come prenderà la ciurma l'arrivo di un nuovo membro dell'equipaggio? Bordom, infatti, è pronto a prendere servizio come corsaro.

Mycroft si presentò in leggerissimo quanto elegante ritardo, un lasso di tempo non troppo lungo ma sufficiente a permetter loro di maledirlo più e più volte. Attività nella quale, questo era da dire, si erano esercitati per l’intera durata del soggiorno a Orléans. In verità faceva un freddo del diavolo, la nebbia era così fitta che sarebbe stato più saggio ritardare la partenza di un giorno o due così da non congelarsi ulteriormente le parti basse. John ci pensò per una manciata di secondi appena dopo essersi reso conto di aver perso sensibilità alle dita delle mani, ormai trasformatesi in pezzetti di ghiaccio. Salvo poi domandarsi per quale accidenti di motivo non avessero scelto giugno per quella scampagnata in Francia, invece di febbraio. Già perché? Si domandò, senza però riuscire a trovare alcuna valida risposta. Quel che gli ci voleva era una calda coperta o di sprofondare in quelle stesse soffici coltri che avevano accolto lui e Sherlock per l’intera durata del soggiorno. Ad ogni modo non si azzardò a rimuginare sul sesso col suo capitano, non era proprio in vena di quel tipo di attività. Al contrario avrebbe preferito bere quell’orrido tè che Stanley aveva preparato per lui in un paio d’occasioni, al quale non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire che no, non gli piaceva affatto. Era una brava persona, il vecchio servitore degli Holmes, era intelligente e anche molto paziente. Serviva il proprio signore, come era solito chiamarlo, con reverenza e infinito affetto. Gli voleva bene e questo era ovvio, così come ne voleva a Sherlock del quale però aveva rimproverato in più occasioni lo stile di vita. John si era ritrovato spesso a equipararlo alla signora Hudson, la vecchia proprietaria dell’Hudders di Barbados che tanto era affezionata al Pirata Bianco, ma di cui ne redarguiva le gesta sconsiderate. Ciò che in realtà quei rimbrotti nascondevano era una sincera preoccupazione, oltre che alla consapevolezza, che diveniva evidentemente più forte con l’avanzare dell’età, che l’esistenza di un uomo era una soltanto e che viverla in quella maniera avrebbe potuto accorciarla di molto. Il vecchio Stanley non approvava che il signorino Holmes facesse il pirata, il fatto che fosse da poco divenuto un corsaro per lui poco cambiava. Tanto che non mancò di farglielo notare anche quando si presentò, acciaccato e lento nel passo, per dargli l’ultimo saluto. C’era un’evidente amarezza lui, nonché la certezza che quello fosse un addio a tutti gli effetti.  
«Si riguardi, signorino» gli aveva detto, aggiustandogli gli abiti in un gesto automatico, quasi non del tutto consapevole. Premura che venne spezzata dall’impetuosa quanto calorosa stretta nella quale Sherlock per poco non lo soffocò.  
«Anche tu, Stan. Non lavorare troppo, ormai hai l’età in cui dovresti riposare. E non viziare troppo mio fratello, è già abbastanza grasso così senza che tu lo riempia di dolci.»  
«Sarà fatto, signorino» aveva detto appena prima di farsi da parte, intanto che non si tratteneva dall’esibire un timido sorriso colmo di gratitudine. Barbagialla fu quasi tentato di lasciarsi andare anche a lui a un abbraccio simile e di ringraziare quell’uomo, addirittura per l’orrido tè che gli aveva preparato, quando finalmente Mycroft Holmes comparve in cima alle scale.

Lui, al pari d’una apparizione divina, li aveva lasciato a bocca aperta. In un attimo, John Watson si ritrovò dimentico di tutti persino d’aver pensato di rimandare la partenza. La sua mente, ormai impossibile da frenare, prese quindi a vagare su ben altro. Durante quell’ultima settimana si era soffermato spesso a riflettere sulle ovvie differenze che chiunque avrebbe notato tra Mycroft e il suo fratellino. Disparità più che evidenti che avevano a che fare anzitutto con l’aspetto fisico, erano così poco somiglianti che chiunque avrebbe detto che non fossero figli degli stessi genitori. Avevano anche caratteri opposti e un modo molto diverso d’approcciarsi ai sentimenti, così come di gestire i rapporti umani. Barbagialla aveva anche notato che possedevano due differenti maniere d’essere teatrali. Mycroft utilizzava le parole e la spietatezza del suo sguardo di ghiaccio, Sherlock preferiva la gestualità del corpo o delle espressioni, lasciando trasparire tutta la propria emotività. Eppure quando lo vide comparire, ben agghindato e a passo leggero ma cadenzato, si rese conto che il Pirata Bianco non avrebbe potuto fare un’entrata in scena più spettacolare di quella. Il capitano era, se così si poteva dire, un vero e proprio esperto di gesti teatrali, il che evidentemente era una caratteristica di famiglia. Mycroft si fece attendere, da buon attore qual era, anche prima d’imboccare la scalinata restando immobile per un istante o due. Era come se volesse lasciarsi ammirare, lui che rifuggiva quasi la luce del sole e presenziava di malavoglia a cene e banchetti, in quegli attimi parve vivere unicamente dei loro sguardi. Se avesse osservato con maggiore attenzione avrebbe senz’altro notato dell’agitazione nelle dita tremanti, saggiamente nascoste dietro la schiena, così come da una maschera di pietra. Un nervosismo palpabile al pari della preoccupazione, di quella poi in Mycroft Holmes non mancava mai.   
«Com’è che diceva il poeta? Siamo fatti della stessa sostanza di cui è fatta la nebbia» [1] commentò Victor, con tagliente sarcasmo. Aveva chiaramente un freddo barbino, il che aveva accentuato di molto il veleno delle sue parole. La mantella pesante e gli abiti di lana che portava non dovevano esser stati sufficienti a fargli passare il cattivo umore, quindi aveva usato l’ironia per spezzare la tensione. Un tratto tipico di lui, usare lo spirito per calmarsi. Non ce l’aveva per davvero con qualcuno, era soltanto una maniera come un’altra per non morire di freddo.  
«Mi mancherai, cugino» gli rispose invece Mycroft con fare piccato, apparentemente infastidito. Eppure Barbagialla, che ormai poteva affermare di conoscere certe sfumature di quell’insolito individuo, si disse sicuro di averci visto dell’altro oltre al gelo. C’era quasi della malinconia in lui, come una sorta di fastidio non ben definito. Aveva lo sguardo triste e nostalgico, non troppo dissimile allo stesso che mostrava anche il vecchio Stanley senza alcuna vergogna. In Mycroft tuttavia, questa pareva ben più grave, appesantita dalla consapevolezza di non poter fare molto di più di quanto stava già facendo. Lui e Sherlock si erano parlati a cuore aperto? Quella fu l’immediata domanda che si pose nel guardarlo in quel modo. Oppure si sentiva tanto triste perché pensava che, quella, sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si vedevano? Era probabile che provasse sentimenti di quel genere, ma non scontato. Eppure era tutto lì, il vago senso di addio e la certezza dell’impotenza che cresceva sul suo volto come una maschera ormai troppo scomoda da portare. Probabilmente non ne aveva più alcuna voglia di fingere.  
«Spero tu abbia assolto ai tuoi doveri di figlio in questi giorni, perché non ti concederò un’altra occasione» aveva aggiunto, sempre rivolgendosi a un infastidito Victor.  
«Mi permetta allora di ringraziarla, vostra grazia» gli rispose questi, sprofondando in un grottesco inchino che esibì assieme a un sorriso provocatorio. Sapeva quanto quello sciocco monaco fosse in realtà grato a Mycroft per essersi preso cura di sua madre, addirittura aveva sperato che ne avessero parlato in modo serio durante quei giorni di stretta convivenza. Non si era aspettato di certo che si abbracciassero davanti a tutti, anche perché in pubblico non avevano fatto altro che punzecchiarsi a vicenda. Ma un minimo di riconoscenza e magari un’occhiata di gratitudine, sarebbe stata una buona cosa. Fortunatamente quel battibecco non durò oltre, dando modo a John di fermare i pensieri impazziti. Poco dopo infatti, Mycroft concluse la discussione con un gesto secco della mano che sottolineava il proprio fastidio, così come il non avere alcuna intenzione di perdere altro tempo in chiacchiere. E questa volta non aveva poi tutti i torti. Victor riusciva a essere profondamente fastidioso quand’era arrabbiato o ferito, e in quel caso era sicuramente turbato all’idea di doversene andare. Probabilmente era per via di sua madre o del pensiero che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista. In cuor suo, John si augurò che si fosse chiarito almeno con lei. In fondo non era una così pessima persona. L’aveva anche conosciuta, era una signora garbata e gentile e in gioventù doveva esser stata molto bella. Somigliava tanto a Victor, di lui aveva il medesimo sguardo.

«Grazie per la tua piacevole compagnia, Gregory.» Fu proprio la voce di Mycroft a strapparlo dalle solite elucubrazioni mentali. Dopo aver saggiamente deciso di dare un taglio netto alla pericolosa conversazione con il cugino, l’altro Holmes, come di tanto in tanto John lo chiamava, doveva aver deciso di passare oltre. E, rivolgendosi con ritrovato garbo a Lestrade, si era concesso di stirare un timido sorriso. Spazzato via dalla stretta fraterna nella quale Greg lo aveva stritolato poco più tardi.  
«Ti terrò aggiornato, come sempre e non ti preoccupare troppo.» Sino a quel momento non era riuscito del tutto a comprendere quale tipo di relazione legasse Lestrade a Mycroft Holmes. C’era stato anche un frangente in cui aveva pensato che fossero in una qualche maniera, come dire… innamorati? Non era mai stato sicuro che quella fosse la parola più corretta da utilizzare, di certo però aveva ipotizzato una sorta di affetto li legasse. D’altronde il tono di alcune lettere, le poche che John aveva letto, non lasciavano spazio a molti dubbi. Di certo doveva essere difficile alimentare un sentimento per un qualcuno che non s’incontra mai di persona, si era detto un giorno, convincendosi che tra loro non potesse esserci niente di passionale proprio per quella ragione. C’era però dell’affetto, questo era ovvio. Non era senz’altro del tipo che univa John a Sherlock, ma anche in quegli ultimi istanti prima dell’addio il loro legame era ormai sotto gli occhi di tutti. E lo divenne ancora di più quando vide quell’abbraccio fraterno. Soltanto allora comprese che si trattava di un’amicizia, nient’altro che questo. Una magari simile a quella che univa lui a Victor. Ecco, se avesse proprio dovuto trovare un corrispettivo avrebbe sicuramente detto che era un legame di quel genere. Un’amicizia tra le due persone più distanti che conosceva. Non solo c’erano moltissime miglia marine tra i due, e un oceano intero non era cosa da poco, ma provenivano anche da mondi completamente diversi. Un qualcuno come Lestrade, che sin dalla nascita era appartenuto a un certo tipo di borghesia inglese e che poi aveva svolto una brillante carriera nell’esercitò di Sua Maestà, non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di diventare amico di un nobiluomo di alto lignaggio come Holmes. La straordinarietà di quel rapporto risiedeva soprattutto in questo ed era un aspetto che riguardava anche John in prima persona, ma sul quale non aveva mai riflettuto. Anche lui e Sherlock avevano, in quel senso, un legame fuori dall’ordinario. Un qualcuno come Watson avrebbe a stento avuto il privilegio di rivolgersi a Sherlock Holmes. Il Pirata Bianco però era oggi un uomo profondamente diverso da un qualsiasi nobile inglese, aveva rifiutato ogni ricchezza e titolo. Per lui la distanza tra gli uomini era mentale o addirittura era una questione di etica, la gente si suddivideva in idioti e meno idioti, non in poveri o ricchi. Una maniera di pensare che evidentemente era una caratteristica di famiglia, un’altra assieme alla genialità e a un forte senso della recita. Erano dei fratelli decisamente insoliti, rifletté Barbagialla. Lo erano nel modo in cui si erano presi in giro per giorni e per come non si erano quasi mai salutati, ma preferivano invece mandarsi al diavolo. Non li aveva mai visti discutere seriamente, non dopo quel primo rapido incontro in cui era saltato fuori dal cappello il nome di Sebastian Moran. Da allora tutti si erano trovati perlopiù in gran segreto e specialmente la notte, discutendo di chissà che cosa. A John sarebbe piaciuto vederli un po’ più affettuosi l’uno con l’altro, probabilmente perché a suo tempo lui aveva provato con tutto se stesso a essere affettuoso con Harriet, riuscendo però in ben poco. Specialmente perché Sherlock sapeva essere anche amorevole all’occorrenza. Nonostante l’apparenza suggerisse tutt’altro, il capitano era in realtà un uomo dolce e premuroso, molto attento al benessere di chi lo circondava. Era sicuro che volesse molto bene a suo fratello e che mascherasse affetto dietro l’indifferenza. Parte della sicurezza che John aveva maturato era anche per via di Victor. Era stato lui a raccontargli di come i due fratelli fossero stati uniti da bambini, e di quanto il minore avesse sofferto dopo che Mycroft aveva iniziato con la sua vita in società. Quello stesso amore che lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più solo e che in quel gelido mattino di febbraio esplose d’improvviso, travolgendoli come la piena d’un fiume. Fu Sherlock a gettarsi per primo tra le braccia di Mycroft, stringendolo in un abbraccio caloroso. Non era dissimile a quello che aveva dedicato al vecchio Stanley poco prima, se non forse che questo appariva come più impetuoso. Ciò che John non sapeva era, ma che si ritrovò a sperare con tutto se stesso, era che durante la notte i due avevano finalmente parlato. Poi ne avrebbe saputo ogni cosa, ma sul momento non aveva la minima idea di quanto si erano detti. Non sapeva che Mycroft ormai era al corrente del piano del capitano per sconfiggere Sebastian Moran, né che Sherlock avesse accettato il suo aiuto. Eppure Barbagialla, che ottimista lo era per natura, se lo augurò con tutto se stesso e per gli istanti a venire non fece che ripetersi che non poteva essere altrimenti. E quando vide Mycroft Holmes ricambiare la stretta comprese d’avere ragione, venire lì non era stato tutto inutile.

«Grazie» sentì Sherlock Holmes sussurrare, appena prima di gettarsi dentro la carrozza, seguito da un Victor Trevor dal sorriso sornione e da un placido Barbarossa, già saltato dentro al calduccio. Questa volta, nell’inchino che ne era seguito, non ci aveva messo ironia ma soltanto sincerità e un pizzico di gratitudine. Fu allora che John Watson si ritrovò di nuovo al cospetto di Mycroft Holmes. Lestrade aveva raggiunto Victor e Sherlock fin dentro l’abitacolo, Bordom e Quentin Richard erano già di cassetta. I bagagli erano stati stipati e sullo spiazzo ai piedi delle scale che conducevano alla villa dei conti d’Orléans, non c’era più nessuno. Solo lui, il pirata fedele e l’uomo più misterioso del Regno d’Inghilterra, uno davanti all’altro senza parlare.  
«Mi dispiace per essermi arrabbiato tanto con te» ammise in quella che voleva essere una confessione a tutti gli effetti. L’ultima possibilità che aveva per fare ammenda del suo carattere irruento e passionale. Non avevano più parlato dalla loro discussione del giorno prima e Barbagialla era rimasto col dubbio di non essersi giustificato a dovere.  
«Oh, non si preoccupi, dottore» abbozzò Mycroft con un mezzo sorriso e un gesto secco della mano, che roteò saggiamente a mezz’aria. «Al contrario ritengo che lei abbia il giusto temperamento per riuscire a gestire mio fratello e Victor, e nella maniera migliore possibile aggiungerei. Solo…» mormorò, indugiando appena, quasi levando lo sguardo dal suo e rifuggendolo altrove. Stava scappando, o meglio, stava cercando le parole più giuste da usare e lo faceva con pacatezza. Un tratto che aveva capito essere tipico e che era solito utilizzare per introdurre i discorsi che faceva. Era, in fin dei conti, ciò che più di tutto, ben oltre la differenza fisica, lo distanziava dall’adorato fratellino.

«Le chiedo un favore, se non vorrà tenermi aggiornato sulla situazione avrò comunque chi lo farà per lei. La imploro però di tenerlo d’occhio, me lo prometta.» Era una richiesta ragionevole, pensò John annuendo vibratamente. Non era così assurda o ridicola come il suo tono lasciava invece a intendere, era al contrario un qualcosa di ovvio. Lo avrebbe fatto comunque e indipendentemente dalla volontà di Mycroft o da quella del Re in persona. La sicurezza di Sherlock Holmes, il tener salva la sua vita e quella di Victor era ciò che il pirata Barbagialla avrebbe messo in atto sino alla fine dei propri giorni e anche oltre, se Dio gliel’avesse concesso anche sino alla fine dei tempi. Che anche Mycroft non volesse veder succedere un qualcosa di grave al Pirata Bianco non era una poi così grande sorpresa. Quell’uomo tanto distaccato in apparenza, ma profondamente umano, se si aveva la pazienza di conoscerlo un po’ meglio, viveva in realtà per proteggere suo fratello. Questo, al pirata Barbagialla era più che sufficiente per poterlo considerare una brava persona. John lo salutò così, con una poderosa stretta che lasciò intendere tutto ciò che non aveva detto, ma che il suo ospite doveva aver intuito da sé. Ci mise ogni cosa, in quel prepotente quanto inaspettato abbraccio. La conferma dei sospetti che Mycroft aveva avuto su di lui, e che giorni di conoscenza avevano spazzato via con prepotenza. Ci mise ogni cosa di se stesso e un pezzetto anche di Victor e Sherlock. Barbagialla non aveva idea di come o quando avrebbero rivisto quel longilineo uomo dall’aria svogliata e l’espressione arcigna. Ma più notava la sua figura venire inghiottita dalla fitta nebbia di quel mattino d’Orleans, più John ebbe l’orrida sensazione che sarebbe stato un “mai più”. E voltando lo sguardo ai suoi compagni, ebbe fu certo che anche loro non dovevano star formulando pensieri troppo dissimili dai suoi. Fu con un ultimo sguardo, infine, che il pirata Barbagialla disse addio a Mycroft Holmes. Se fosse per sempre o meno, questo solo il tempo gliel’avrebbe detto.

  


*

  
  
La Norbury era la più bella nave che mente umana avesse mai potuto anche solo pensare di costruire. E non soltanto perché era un galeone progettato per il Re di Spagna, decorato con fregi e intarsi d’oro che agli occhi di un comune mortale la rendevano addirittura opulenta. Non perché era grande e comoda per quelle sole cento persone che la governavano. Era casa loro ed era questo a farla apparire come una vera meraviglia, a far sì che fosse anche un po’ speciale. Certo, era una casa galleggiante con un letto inchiodato alle assi del pavimento di modo che non si muovesse. Sicuramente non era comoda come il castello di Mycroft e ondeggiava sempre un pochino, anche quando stava alla fonda. Ma sebbene i primi tempi gli avesse dato fastidio al punto da nausearlo, ora quasi non riusciva più ad addormentarsi senza quel dolce rollio. [2] Non si trovava bene a dormire in un letto che non oscillava a destra e a sinistra, anzi forse era per questo che per tutta la settimana appena passata non aveva dormito granché. Letti grandi e comodi, morbidi di piume e calde coperte, guanciali soffici ma niente più di questo. Nessun rollio, nessun moto ondoso a cullarlo la notte intanto che si lasciava andare tra le braccia forti del capitano. John si sentì uno sciocco sentimentale nel formulare simili pensieri, eppure nell’esatto frangente in cui il suo sguardo si posò su la Norbury, ormeggiata al molo di Le Havre, una stretta allo stomaco gli fece quasi fermare il passo. Era più che sicuro di non essere il solo a sentirsi tanto emozionato, ma senz’altro fu l’unico a darlo a vedere. Oltre a lui, fatta eccezione per Barbarossa che zampettava festoso tra di loro, forse Bordom era il più eccitato della combriccola o perlomeno era, fra tutti, senz’altro il più stupito. E come non comprenderlo? Rifletté Barbagialla, tornando con la memoria a quella notte di tre anni prima quando si era trovato d’innanzi il magnificente galeone spagnolo, a suo tempo rubato dal Pirata Bianco. Quello stupefacente veliero che portava il nome di una donna morta dal perfido Moriarty, faceva sempre un qual certo effetto a vedersi. L’imponenza delle cento e più bocche da fuoco che si aprivano sulle due fiancate, così come le inquietanti vele nere, ora ammainate, oltre che la polena della bellezza d’una sirena, lasciavano lo spettatore occasionale senza parole. Bordom, a bocca ben spalancata e sguardo levato al cielo, si era lasciato andare a un vivo moto di stupore. E fu proprio su quello strano tizio che si concentrarono i successivi pensieri del pirata John Watson.

Quel tale pareva non avere nome e se ne possedeva uno, non doveva averlo detto a nessuno, tanto meno a lui che a stento ci aveva parlato. Era un ragazzo dal forte accento inglese, simpatico e spigliato per il modo in cui lo aveva visto intrattenere una conversazione, il più delle volte con Lestrade o Victor. Un gran bevitore, aveva osservato la notte prima quando lo aveva visto finire senza batter ciglio una bottiglia di rosso, che aveva scolato per un’intera metà. Aveva un fisico non imponente, ma chiaramente ben allenato. Capelli scuri ma corti, pelle chiara, un velo di barba su tutto il volto e un grande sorriso che lasciava interdetto chiunque si trovasse a incrociare il suo sguardo. Era, al di là d’ogni ragionevole dubbio, un uomo estremamente attraente. Doveva avere suppergiù la loro età, eppure appariva al pari di un ragazzino un po’ troppo cresciuto. Per tutta la durata del viaggio di ritorno sino al nord della Francia, John aveva ignorato il fatto che quel Bordom facesse parte dell’accordo che Mycroft e Sherlock avevano stretto. Un accordo di cui né lui né Victor sapevano alcunché, ma che era nato proprio grazie a quel pomeriggio che John aveva trascorso con Mycroft. In una qualche maniera, il capitano si era convinto che avere un confidente in suo fratello non era poi una prospettiva da buttare. La natura del loro patto, il Pirata Bianco non l’aveva rivelata a nessuno. Ma ormai a ridosso del veliero e con Quentin Richard già sparito in cassetta alla carrozza per le viuzze di Le Havre, fu drasticamente ovvio che Bordom ne faceva parte. Per quanto riguardava gli altri punti dell’accordo, una parte doveva aver compreso la messa a conoscenza del piano per sconfiggere Sebastian Moran, in più c’era l’aggiunta di un gruppetto di ulteriori uomini di supporto che avrebbero raccolto a Tortuga. O almeno così aveva intuito da certi discorsi che il capitano aveva fatto a mezza bocca, con molta poca voglia di parlare. Questi erano pronti a ricevere ordini tramite una lettera che avrebbero dovuto consegnare a Madame Simone, la locandiera che gestiva una delle più frequentate taverne dell’isola. [3] In effetti Barbagialla non aveva proprio idea di cosa avessero quei tizi di tanto speciale né perché Bordom fosse tenuto tanto in considerazione da Mycroft Holmes. Indubbiamente doveva avere delle doti ben nascoste sotto quel dolce sorriso, magari in quegli occhi più c’era anche un pizzico di spietatezza. Si domandò, tuttavia, sino a che punto sarebbe stato disposto a spingersi per proteggere Sherlock Holmes e fin dove arrivava la sua lealtà. Se era, insomma, più votata all’uno o all’altro fratello. Di chi era Bordom? E per loro sarebbe stato un ostacolo o un valido aiuto? John aveva proclamato a se stesso di non volersi fidare troppo, ciononostante era indubbio che si trattasse di un qualcuno di valente oltre che di brillante. Finora aveva dato prova di grande curiosità, forse persino troppa. E per tutto il tragitto che li aveva avvicinati alla nave, non aveva fatto altro che domandare su questo o quel dettaglio. Senz’altro incantato dalla sua magnificenza, Bordom aveva più volte ribadito quanto la Norbury fosse imponente.

«Il suo veliero è assolutamente straordinario, capitano» disse, esaltato. Sacca in spalla e occhi vispi di un azzurro intenso, aveva passo svelto e agile al punto che quasi dava l’impressione di star trattenendo una leggera corsetta. Sherlock non aveva però battuto ciglio, quasi non lo avesse nemmeno sentito. Barbagialla era sicuro che il capitano già da molte ore fosse rinchiuso nel privato dei propri ragionamenti, là dove nessuno (neppure Victor) avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo. Riflessioni che certamente avevano a che fare con Sebastian Moran o forse ancora con suo fratello Mycroft. In effetti non poteva dirsene sicuro. Soltanto una cosa la sapeva per certo, era meglio non forzarlo a parlare. Se non gli andava realmente di fare qualcosa, Sherlock Holmes sapeva diventare una vera e propria sciagura. Riusciva a essere taciturno per giorni interi, dando a John l’impressione che addirittura ce l’avesse con lui. Ovviamente non era vero, e lo sapeva, sebbene finisse con l’innervosirsi tutte le sante volte. Per fortuna simili battibecchi finivano sempre con Sherlock che scivolava dentro al suo letto nel bel mezzo della notte, abbracciandolo da dietro e chiedendogli scusa con mille e più baci sul collo. La verità era che il capitano era semplicemente fatto così, aveva i suoi tempi e amarlo significava anche doverli rispettare. Quando sarebbe stato il momento avrebbero parlato di tutto, ora però era giunto quello di zittire certi pensieri e salire di nuovo a bordo della nave più magnificente della costa.  
  
Ad accoglierli fu Mike Stamford che già sul cassero di poppa stava impartendo ordini alla ciurma, John lo sentì sbraitare fin dalla passerella un qualcosa riguardo al muovere il culo. Lui, sempre compassato e giustamente educato, senz’altro il più atipico tra i pirati de la Norbury, riusciva talvolta a tirar fuori un piglio deciso che avrebbe fatto invidia al peggiore dei bucanieri. Lo vide scrollare la testa, arrabbiarsi con un qualcuno che lì per lì non riconobbe e poi correr giù per la scalinata e venir loro incontro. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di quell’equipaggio senza Mike Stamford? Si ritrovò a pensare Barbagialla, intanto che lo salutava con un caloroso abbraccio. Senz’altro non avrebbero potuto far fare alla Norbury certe miracolose prodezze. Mike era, tra tutti, colui che comprendeva al meglio la volontà del capitano in merito alla gestione della nave. Spesso riusciva addirittura a prevedere i suoi ordini e sua era l’ultima parola le volte in cui capitan Holmes si lanciava in una delle solite pazzie. Conosceva a memoria tutti gli anfratti e le baie dei Caraibi dove avrebbero potuto nascondersi, insomma sua era la responsabilità della gestione di una nave tanto imponente. Nel caso specifico di quel giorno, doveva averli visti avvicinarsi da lontano e aver pensato che Sherlock desiderasse andar via da lì il prima possibile, di conseguenza aveva anticipato le cosiddette manovre d’uscita. Entrare e uscire da un porto, così come preparare la nave per una partenza, era un’operazione delicata e anche piuttosto lunga che solitamente Nostromo e Quartiermastro svolgevano insieme. Mike e Lestrade erano coloro che comprendevano al meglio il funzionamento di un galeone di quella portata, senza di loro non sarebbero certamente andati da nessuna parte.

«È andato tutto bene?» s’azzardò a chiedere il Pirata Bianco intanto che una prima folla si radunava attorno a loro. John notò che sui visi dei membri dell’equipaggio c’era felicità, principalmente, ma anche un vivo scetticismo. A preoccuparli non doveva esser soltanto la presenza di Bordom, ma anche e soprattutto il fatto che, e chiunque ormai lo sapeva, era arrivato il momento che tutti stavano aspettando. Il capitano avrebbe dovuto fare il proprio discorso alla ciurma, spiegare insomma le ragioni per cui erano divenuti dei corsari. Sedare definitivamente gli animi e magari anche accendere i loro entusiasmi.  
«Questi stupidi francesi ci hanno chiesto il doppio della cifra prevista per l’ingresso al porto e il triplo per ormeggiare qui per l’intera settimana» sputò Mike con evidente rabbia, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e si era aggiustato meglio gli occhialini tondi sul naso. L’irritazione gli concedeva un’aria ancor più buffa di quanto non avesse di solito.  
«Angelo è in città per trattare il prezzo con un paio di mercanti» proseguì il quartiermastro. «Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco con un carico di viveri. Ma comunque sì, tutto tranquillo qui. I ragazzi si sono anche divertiti, ci sono un paio di locande che hanno prosciugato le loro tasche, ma era quel che ci voleva.»  
«Come va l’umore da queste parti?» intervenne invece Victor con evidente preoccupazione, naturalmente non era necessario che specificasse per far intender loro di che cosa stesse parlando. Non c’era uomo de la Norbury che non pensasse al ritorno del capitano e a ciò che questo avrebbe comportato, compreso padre Trevor o lo stesso Sherlock. Magari persino Bordom doveva esserne stato informato, Mycroft d’altronde era famoso per la sua precisione. E se Lestrade sapeva, era ovvio che lo sapesse anche lui.  
«Le cose vanno bene» annuì Donovan, chiaramente indispettita. Si era fatta avanti carica del suo solito cipiglio testardo, affrontandoli a viso aperto, come sempre faceva. «Che credevi, monaco? Che te li aizzassi contro? Il discorso che il Doc ha fatto prima della vostra partenza ha tranquillizzato gli animi, grazie a Dio.»  
«Ma comunque pretendono delle risposte, capitano e questo lo sai meglio di me» la interruppe Mike, con fare saggio.  
«Ne sono ben conscio, mastro Stamford. Mike, mia cara Sally, sappiate che dirò loro tutto quel che ho concordato con mio fratello, non appena l’occasione lo richiederà. A questo proposito, il signor Bordom si unisce alla ciurma» disse, introducendo la figura del giovane inglese, che sino a quel momento era rimasto arretrato, sebbene in ascolto. John ebbe la sciocca impressione che le sue orecchie fossero quelle di Mycroft stesso e che i due fossero collegati da una sorta di magia non ben definita. Stupidaggini insomma, e di quel genere che lo portava a credere che ci fossero complotti contro di loro a ogni angolo di strada. Quella stessa paranoia che lo aveva convinto che i quadri della villa dei conti d’Orléans avessero veri occhi pronti a spiarli in ogni occasione, persino nell’intimità.  
«Victor, puoi occuparti tu della sistemazione del signor Bordom?» chiese Sherlock, rivolgendosi direttamente al monaco. «Fornisci al nostro ospite tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno al meglio delle tue possibilità.»  
«Senz’altro, capitano» annuì questi, ora sorridendo sornione. Barbagialla trovò strano quel lieve ammiccare da parte di entrambi, impercettibile per chiunque ma fin troppo evidente (e sfacciato) per lui. Sebbene da una parte fosse vero che la malizia fosse un atteggiamento tipico di Victor Trevor, dall’altro ebbe la stranissima sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di cui non era stato messo al corrente. Victor doveva forse tenere il nuovo arrivato sotto controllo? Nessuno di loro aveva menzionato a una cosa del genere, ma fu il primo ovvio pensiero che lo colse in quegli attimi. Che in realtà non si fidassero di Mycroft? Lo ritenne strano, per quanto plausibile. Insomma, a cosa era valso tanto sforzo? Avevano a lungo discusso di fiducia negli ultimi giorni e di famiglia, mentre ora mettevano un prezioso alleato sotto stretta sorveglianza? Certo, la prospettiva che ci avessero pensato era piuttosto probabile. Ciò comunque non spiegava perché nessuno dei due gliene avesse parlato. In fondo non trovava l’idea poi così assurda, era pur sempre uno straniero che da un giorno all’altro si era insinuato tra di loro. Chissà se Sherlock aveva un’idea ben più precisa a riguardo o se addirittura temeva per qualcosa di concreto. Era una misura precauzionale o si aspettavano invece il peggio? L’ennesimo argomento di cui avrebbero dovuto discutere, si disse, e che in quegli attimi preferì metter da parte.  
«Andiamo, occhi blu, tu e il tuo sorriso da infarto avete bisogno di una bella sistemazione e precedimi pure, così che possa guardarti il didietro» mormorò Victor Trevor, al solito provocatore, portandosi via un incuriosito Bordom prima di sparire con lui sotto coperta. E fu proprio quando la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle, che il ponte parve riempirsi di ogni singolo corsaro de la Norbury. Angelo, Fortebraccio e Archie, che diventava sempre più grande e responsabile e ancora Ratbone e Roux, tutti quanti erano corsi a salutarli. Incredibile fu, il suo nutrire la forte sensazione che, almeno per un attimo, ognuno fosse riuscito a mettere da parte le questioni più serie. La gioia che gli uomini de la Norbury misero nelle grida festose, così come nei canti che celebravano il loro ritorno, fece dissolvere settimane di preoccupazione. Gli volevano bene, e questo era l’importante. Nei momenti a venire, il nome di Barbagialla fu osannato assieme a quello del capitano. I cori d’esaltazione provenivano anche da coloro che John aveva riconosciuto come i più ostili alla politica di Sherlock Holmes, le stesse persone che erano corse loro incontro unicamente per salutarli. Che dietro tanta leggerezza ci fosse Mike Stamford e la sua ben nota saggia pacatezza? Che Sally in fondo in fondo non avesse dato una mano? Che Angelo e Fortebraccio non avessero aiutato a diffondere un clima più sereno? Di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, Barbagialla si ritrovò a ringraziare il cielo. Questa felicità così come la gioia che leggeva sui loro volti, lo ripagò più di tutto quanto. Perché quella era la vera potenza della loro nave, oltre che la forza dell’equipaggio che Sherlock Holmes tanto amava e per il quale avrebbe dato la vita.  


  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“Noi siamo fatti della stessa sostanza dei sogni, e nello spazio e nel tempo d'un sogno è raccolta la nostra breve vita” (W. Shakespeare, La tempesta, atto IV, scena I).  
> [2]Rollio è il nome tecnico dell’oscillazione di una nave e che dipende per larga parte dal moto ondoso. Più il moto ondoso è accentuato, più la nave “rolla”.  
> [3]Madame Simone è comparsa nel capitolo: “Vaya con Dios – Seconda parte” de la storia “Il problema finale”. Dato che poi, come chi ha letto Il problema finale forse ricorda, Sherlock e i suoi dovranno andare alla Tortuga, ho pensato di riallacciare il tutto a quella scena che ho già scritto e che ovviamente verrà ampliata e riadattata.
> 
> Niente! Non c’è niente da fare, doveva essere l’ultimo capitolo ma di nuovo è slittato tutto. La verità è che la storia l’ho finita, ma che avevo tirato fuori un capitolo di diecimila parole e ancora non avevo finito d’aggiustarlo. E quindi l’ho diviso, anche se questo risulta un tantino di passaggio me ne sono servita per introdurre alcune situazioni che saranno importanti in futuro, come il ruolo di Bordom che diventerà sempre più consistente. A questo proposito, chi mi segue su Facebook sa quale attore ho scelto per rappresentarlo, e credetemi sono contentissima per la scelta che ho fatto e spero piaccia anche a voi.  
> Ringrazio MissAdler: https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1089900 per aver letto in anteprima e avermi dato qualche consiglio perché via sicuro che prendere una decisione sul futuro di questa storia è stato molto, ma molto difficile.


	7. Il cuore di un corsaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è preoccupato, la presenza a bordo del nuovo venuto, Bordom, lo agita molto. Sarà soltanto la fiducia il suo problema? O sta covando ben altro dentro di sé? Intanto, Sherlock si prepara per parlare all'equipaggio.

Con la rotta impostata verso ovest in direzione della Tortuga, isoletta situata a poche miglia a nord di Haiti, un galeone della loro portata a vele ben spiegate avrebbe impiegato più o meno un paio di mesi prima d’attraccarvi. Naturalmente salvo imprevisti di natura climatica come la terribile bonaccia, l’incubo dei marinai, o tempeste le quali erano una variabile di cui tener conto quanto si traversava il grande oceano. Se a questo si univano le numerose soste che Mike aveva imposto prima dell’effettiva partenza, l’arrivo era previsto non prima del mese di maggio. John stava riflettendo proprio questo, in quel gelido mattino della fine di febbraio. Su questo e su quanto quel veliero, a lui tanto caro, delle volte potesse sembrargli una trappola mortale. Se soltanto avesse potuto sarebbe fuggito lontano e si sarebbe nascosto dove nessuno lo avrebbe mai potuto trovare. Lui da solo senza nessuno. Era ormai passata una settimana dal loro ritorno su la Norbury e dall’immediata partenza dal porto di Le Havre. Dopo di allora, Mike e Lestrade avevano concordato col capitano di far porto in almeno due città francesi. La prima era stata Granville dove si erano trattenuti per un paio di giorni soltanto, di modo da trattare uno scambio di carne secca con zucchero e tabacco. Ora invece erano diretti a Brest per comprare verdure e frutta sufficienti a consentire un viaggio che potesse essere il più sano possibile. Evitare lo scorbuto era una questione di priorità per equipaggi come il loro e John, da buon dottore, premeva sempre perché Angelo cucinasse vegetali a sufficienza. Certo, non si trattava mai una dieta ricca e sostanziosa. Non c’erano pietanze gustose come quelle che avevano assaggiato da Mycroft, ma era quanto di sufficiente affinché non patissero la fame o comunque perché non si ammalassero gravemente. Per farla breve, insomma, faceva ancora un freddo del diavolo sul ponte de la Norbury e così sarebbe stato per ancora diverse settimane. Volgendo lo sguardo alla propria sinistra, John riusciva a intravvedere i contorni della costa francese, la stessa che stava iniziando a detestare. Non vedeva l’ora di lasciarsela alle spalle e di iniziare questa benedetta impresa per sconfiggere Sebastian Moran, così da mettere la parola fine a ogni sua preoccupazione. Le Indie Occidentali erano quanto di più lontano ci fosse al momento, al punto che di tanto in tanto si ritrovava a sforzarsi pur di ricordare quanto caldo fosse il sole dei Caraibi. Le giornate, da che erano partiti, erano perlopiù grigie ed era raro che il ponte fosse trafficato di uomini. Chi non era di turno per le faccende quotidiane se ne stava saggiamente rintanato ai ponti inferiori, dove la temperatura era più elevata. Sherlock, così come c’era da aspettarsi da lui, non usciva dalla propria cabina da più o meno una settimana. John contrariamente al capitano aveva invece avuto così tante cose da fare, che i giorni erano trascorsi senza che quasi se ne rendesse conto. Quel giorno Barbagialla si era alzato con un’insolita frenesia addosso che gli aveva impedito di restare chiuso in cabina. Aveva passato tutte le sue notti con Sherlock, lasciandolo soltanto dopo che l’alba era sorta, di modo da potersi dedicare a tutte le consuete attività giornaliere. Naturalmente avrebbe amato con tutto se stesso il restare a letto per giorni interi, ma oziare non era ciò che la vita di un capitano prevedeva.

La prima importante novità che si era ritrovato a dover affrontare riguardava la propria cabina. In pratica, da quando era tornato non ne aveva più una. La sua era stata ceduta a Bordom, non che fosse un chissà quale sacrificio. In effetti erano anni che non la utilizzava più per dormire, per quello c’era sempre il letto di Sherlock che era ampio e comodo. Letto al quale si era miracolosamente aggiunto uno dei cuscini del letto che avevano condiviso a Orléans. Sherlock ne aveva rubato uno per lui, in quella che John aveva preso come una vera e propria dichiarazione d’amore. Ad ogni modo la propria vecchia cabina l’aveva sempre sfruttata come spazio in cui visitare i pazienti e stipare le proprie medicine. Cosa che, a quanto pareva, non era più necessaria. I ragazzi gli avevano fatto una sorpresa, forse un ringraziamento per il lavoro svolto o probabilmente un saggio riutilizzo degli spazi a bordo. Qualsiasi fosse la ragione, fatto stava al suo ritorno gli avevano fatto trovare una sala per operare e visitare i pazienti, che avevano allestito in uno dei ponti inferiori. Anzitutto era ben più ampia rispetto alla sua vecchia cabina, aveva un’organizzata scrivania, uno stipetto in cui sistemare erbe e medicine e, cosa ben più importante, aveva anche un tavolo operatorio, oltre che un paio di brande. John non era davvero riuscito a trattenere la gioia nel momento in cui vi era entrato per la prima volta. Da allora vi aveva trascorso gran parte delle proprie giornate. Aveva creato delle cartelle con i nomi di tutti i marinai de la Norbury, ognuna con storia medica e le cure che erano già state approntate. Ci aveva impiegato l’intera settimana per completare uno schedario che fosse un minimo organizzato, facendosi dare una mano da Archie, che era un aiutante obbediente e attento. Era stati giorni impegnativi durante i quali non aveva socializzato poi troppo con i compagni. Aveva scambiato qualche chiacchiera con Angelo, aiutandolo a cucinare per tutti e ovviamente aveva fraternizzato parecchio anche con Sherlock, che poi era il suo pirata preferito. Victor, invece, non lo vedeva da giorni.

John non se n’era davvero reso conto almeno fino a quando, la sera prima, non lo aveva visto scendere frettolosamente le scale e salutarlo con aria distratta. Come se non si conoscessero nemmeno. Da quanto tempo era che non si parlavano? Si era chiesto vedendolo sparire in quella che ormai era la cabina di Bordom. Certo era strano, anche quando Barbagialla era impegnato con qualche paziente, Victor veniva a disturbarlo senza preoccuparsi d’invadere il privato altrui. Non badava neppure all’irrompere nel loro letto in piena notte, incurante di cosa stessero effettivamente facendo. E invece per tutta la settimana lo aveva visto appena, non una notte era venuto a disturbarli e in più non si preoccupava neppure di saltarlo. Digrignando i denti, in quel freddo mattino della fine di febbraio, John si ritrovò a fremere di nervosismo. La ragione per cui non era riuscito a rimanere a letto e per cui a stento aveva chiuso occhio, riguardava proprio padre Trevor. Ed era inutile negarlo, al punto che si ritrovò forzatamente ad ammetterlo almeno a se stesso. D’accordo lui era stato impegnato con il nuovo studio medico da approntare, ma Victor invece che aveva avuto da fare? Non aveva responsabilità da gestire, non era come Mike o Lestrade, dal cui lavoro dipendeva l’intera navigazione. Era stato preso soltanto durante la sosta a Granville, lui era infatti il migliore a trattare coi mercanti e riusciva ogni volta a raggirarli facendo in modo che vendessero merce a un prezzo basso. Ma dopo di allora, quasi non si era più visto e le poche volte che era andato a cercarlo lo aveva trovato in compagnia di quel Bordom. Già, Bordom… Una sera si era anche seduto con loro sulla balaustra di tribordo, sperando di scambiare qualche chiacchiera, ma dopo esser rimasto là seduto per appena cinque minuti aveva avuto la sensazione d’essere di troppo. Ricordava bene che Sherlock aveva ordinato a Victor di controllare quel tizio, ma se in una settimana non aveva scoperto nulla forse non c’era nulla da sapere. Possibile che ci fosse un sentimento sincero fra di loro? E che desiderasse per davvero la sua compagnia? Possibile che fossero diventati amici? Certamente Victor era una persona socievole, ma non si apriva tanto facilmente con qualcuno, specialmente con un estraneo. John ricordava d’aver fatto una gran fatica prima di cavargli fuori qualcosa che riguardasse la propria famiglia. Cos’aveva quindi da discutere tanto con Bordom? Se avesse detto che quella situazione non gli stava dando da pensare, avrebbe certamente mentito. Era preoccupato si ritrovò a pensare, intanto che fissava con distrazione il moto placido delle onde. Agitato da certi pensieri che, fin dalla sera prima gli avevano infastidito il sonno, Barbagialla si era alzato e vestito rapidamente. E ora, avvolto in una coperta di lana, se ne stava sul cassero con la mente lontana e un senso d’irrealtà a rivoltargli lo stomaco. Forse era stato il rum che aveva bevuto assieme ai ragazzi o magari la cena di Angelo, non aveva idea di cosa fosse. Di certo quella nausea doveva avere a che fare col malessere che sentiva. Dannato Bordom!

Quell’alba era meravigliosa, rifletté fra sé godendosi il primo mattino senza nebbia a cui assisteva dopo giorni di navigazione. E stava giusto riflettendo sul fatto che era il primo sorgere del sole che vedeva su la Norbury dopo tanto tempo, che un frusciare di abiti alle sue spalle lo riscosse, facendolo sussultare.  
«Che ci fai qui al freddo, dottore?» gli domandò Sherlock, stringendolo da dietro e al contempo concedendogli uno o due baci sul collo. Lo aveva riconosciuto subito, ovviamente. Il suo odore era inconfondibile e adesso che lo stringeva riusciva a percepirlo con ancora più intensità. Tra le sue braccia ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre, eppure un moto di fastidio lo colse spingendolo a scostarsi in maniera quasi brusca. Non voleva essere coccolato, era arrabbiato e le persone in un simile stato emotivo non hanno voglia d’essere coccolate o così almeno credeva.  
«Non è aria» replicò infatti, infastidito. Sherlock non aveva nessuna colpa per il suo cattivo umore e neppure l’aveva per la nausea. Eppure prendersela con lui, sebbene ingiusto, era la cosa più naturale che gli venisse da fare. Probabilmente perché era sicuro che avrebbe capito, anzi lui capiva sempre e sarebbe stato così anche questa volta. O almeno lo sperava. E se avesse pensato d’essere invece l’origine del suo malessere? Se lo avesse ferito in qualche modo? Perché non era affatto colpa sua, non del tutto almeno. La verità era che, per quando faticoso fosse ammetterlo, era geloso di quel Bordom, oltre che preoccupato che qualcosa potesse andare per il verso sbagliato. E il capitano in parte ne era responsabile, dato che era stato lui ad affidare a Victor questo compito. Avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi? Oppure già aveva capito. Anche se a giudicare dall’espressione persa e vuota che Sherlock gli dedicò negli istanti a venire, doveva averlo ferito.  
«Scusami, non dovevo prendermela con te è che sono nervoso in questi giorni.»  
«Me ne sono accorto e sai è anche parecchio frustrante, dato che non riesco a capire qual è il tuo problema. Se è per via di Moran sappi che…»  
«No, non è per lui ed è inutile che la tiriamo per le lunghe perché tanto prima o dovremo affrontare il discorso ed è meglio farlo subito.» John si allontanò di poco come se volesse mettere distanza tra di loro, unicamente per poter ragionare al meglio. Era difficile farlo con lui addosso. Volgendo lo sguardo al mare aperto baciato appena dalla luce rosata del sorgere del sole, si ritrovò a pensare di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Era lì con l’uomo che amava, col suo amante e l’amico migliore che avesse mai avuto e non riusciva a goderselo. Era quel tarlo, a scavargli la mente di dubbi e a corrodergli lo stomaco di una rabbia cieca. Sherlock qualcosa doveva averla intuita anche da sé, sul motivo però doveva essere anch’egli pieno di dubbi. E fu l’insicurezza del suo sguardo a farglielo comprendere, il tremare appena delle dita delle mani che aveva subito nascosto dietro la schiena. Il capitano dallo sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio era in verità il più sensibile degli uomini e adesso era proprio lui, con il suo comportamento, a ferirlo. Questo era ingiusto, si disse John stringendo le mani in due pugni stretti e vibrando appena di rabbia contro se stesso.  
«Bordom» annuì Barbagialla, sputando fuori quel nome così come avrebbe fatto con la fiele dopo una nottata di vomito. «Victor lo sta tenendo d’occhio e gliel’hai detto tu di farlo, ormai l’ho capito dato che passano insieme tutto il santo giorno. Ma non so il perché.»  
«Non è ovvio?» chiese Sherlock quella sufficienza che utilizzava spesso quando chi aveva attorno faceva discorsi privi di alcun senso. Probabilmente stentava a credere che fosse quello il reale problema di John.  
«Se ti stai domandando perché ho deciso di metterlo sotto controllo, sappi che non c’entra con le sue capacità. Abbiamo rimediato un uomo estremamente abile, ha ottimi riflessi ed è abbastanza sveglio da starci dietro. Bordom ha ben chiara la propria missione ovvero obbedirmi fedelmente e proteggermi, ordini di mio fratello ovviamente.»  
«E quindi perché ha chiesto a Victor di controllarlo?»  
«Perché avere cieca fiducia in Mycroft è da stupidi, John. Bordom sa quel che fa e mio fratello deve essere più che sicuro nelle sue capacità, altrimenti non saremmo qui a parlarne. Ma gli avrà senz’altro dato una via di fuga nel caso in cui le cose dovessero mettersi male e io voglio sapere qual è. Voglio avere la certezza che non ci sia qualcosa di oscuro e macchinoso sotto e Victor è l’uomo giusto per questo compito.»  
«Quindi è tutto qui? Scoprire i piani segreti di tuo fratello? Ed è per questo che passano tanto tempo insieme secondo te?» chiese John, voltandosi d’improvviso di modo da riuscire a guardarlo per bene negli occhi. Non c’era traccia di menzogna in lui e non soltanto perché Sherlock non diceva mai bugie, ma anche perché non lo faceva mai con lui. Se non gliel’aveva detto era perché non l’aveva ritenuta un’informazione necessaria, probabilmente lo aveva considerato addirittura ovvio. Non doveva averlo concordato con Victor, anzi, l’ordine era partito davanti agli occhi di tutti il giorno del loro arrivo. Questo quindi doveva aver inteso con: _fornisci al nostro ospite tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno al meglio delle tue possibilità_? Che idiota, pensò maledicendosi. Non aveva capito niente, ma poi era tutto qui? Un piano come un altro? Eppure sentiva che la risposta di Sherlock non scioglieva tutti i suoi dubbi. Sì, Victor stava eseguendo un ordine, ma era tutto qui? Perché lui l’aveva vista, quella luce nel suo sguardo. Il parlottare a bassa voce, i segni d’intesa, gli sguardi abbassati. C’era molto più di quanto Sherlock non riuscisse a vedere, più di quanto chiunque di loro avesse mai potuto ritenere plausibile.  
«Dovrebbe esserci un’altra ragione?» John sorrise, ma questa volta non c’era amarezza tra le espressioni del suo volto, soltanto un’infinita dolcezza. Eccolo, il suo Sherlock. Per quanto sapesse essere spietato all’occorrenza, per quanto malizioso e sconcio a letto riuscisse a mostrarsi, aveva sempre l’animo di un bambino un po’ troppo cresciuto.  
«Amore mio, hai tantissime qualità e io ti amo moltissimo. Sei un ottimo capitano, sei intelligente e bravo nel combattimento, ma sei anche così ingenuo…»  
«E questo che vorrebbe dire?» replicò lui in chiara confusione, oltre che con un velo d’irritazione. Non amava quando si mettevano in chiaro i suoi difetti.  
«Che sta succedendo qualcosa tra quei due, Sherlock. Non so ancora bene di cosa si tratti, sicuramente posso sbagliarmi e senz’altro sono più confuso di te in questo momento. Però il mio istinto mi dice che c’è ben altro sotto.»  
«Un momento, tu intendi dire che…»  
«Che Victor si sta interessando parecchio a quel Bordom, ecco cosa intendo e probabilmente la cosa è anche reciproca. Per questo sono preoccupato, noi non sappiamo niente di questo tizio.»  
«Mh» mormorò il capitano con una punta di divertita malizia. «Sicuro che tutti i tuoi problemi si riducano a questo? Perché io ho la sensazione che tu sia geloso di Bordom, sai in verità ci sono tutti gli indizi a suggerirlo. Sono stato indeciso per giorni se credere o meno a quello che ovviamente avevo capito, ma poi tu te ne esci con questo discorso…»  
«Ridicolo!» lo interruppe Barbagialla con fermezza. «Victor è stato con decine di donne da che lo conosco, sono mai stato geloso di loro?»  
«Affatto» replicò Sherlock, sornione. «Ma perché avresti dovuto? Era soltanto sesso! Questo però è diverso e lo sai. Bordom e Victor hanno passato tanto tempo insieme questa settimana, per le ragioni di cui ti ho già spiegato, ma se tra loro stesse davvero nascendo qualcosa questo cosa comporterebbe? Qualsiasi cosa sia, qualsiasi spiegazione ci sia dietro lo sguardo trasognante di Victor, ammettendo che quanto dici sia vero, beh significherebbe meno tempo per voi due. Vuol dire che hai paura di essere messo da parte, temi che questo rapporto che condividiamo possa in qualche modo incrinarsi o complicarsi. Ci hai messo tre anni a capire che Victor non ti avrebbe mai portato a letto e non perché sei un uomo, ma perché io mi sono innamorato di te fin dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrato. E ora hai paura che quello che hai compreso possa sfuggirti dalle dita.»

Come Sherlock Holmes avesse a fatto a capire tutto quello, questo Barbagialla davvero non lo sapeva. Che fosse geniale era stato drasticamente ovvio fin da quel famoso primo incontro ad Antigua, ma mai sino ad allora si era sentito tanto esposto. Così nudo davanti ai suoi occhi. Che fosse tanto palese la paura che lo divorava? Oppure l’evidenza era soltanto per lui che così intimamente lo conosceva? Era vero, quanto aveva detto corrispondeva con precisione a ogni più piccolo ragionamento che John aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni. Temeva di perdere Victor? Probabilmente sì. Ma più di tutto aveva paura che una già complessa situazione andasse ulteriormente complicandosi. Bordom come si sarebbe insinuato tra loro?  
«Non c’è niente di difficile, John» gli disse Sherlock, abbracciandolo nuovamente da dietro e questa volta attirandolo appena un poco più a sé. «Non so cosa sarà, ma qualsiasi cosa potrebbero diventare non trovi giusto che Vic abbia un amico oltre noi? Io e te abbiamo tutto questo e per quanto lui sia a conoscenza di ciò quello che facciamo o non facciamo, è pur sempre un uomo solo. Da quando sei salito a bordo ha provato sentimenti contrastanti nei tuoi confronti, perché ti ama davvero tanto, ma ci sono stati momenti in cui ti ha odiato e altri in cui ha temuto che potessi ferirmi o separarmi da lui. Non stai ragionando così troppo diversamente da come lui ha fatto in passato. Vic ha imparato a convivere con il nostro rapporto e si è incastrato perfettamente tra me e te, ma quando siamo insieme noi due da soli, Victor non ha più nessuno. Io amerei vederlo con qualcuno, magari questo Bordom sarà un buon amico per lui o forse qualcosa di più. Non vale la pena lasciarli fare e vedere come va?»  
«E se dovesse spezzargli il cuore?» gli chiese John a bruciapelo, senza voltarsi come avrebbe voluto fare ma lasciandosi invece cullare dalla lunghe braccia di Sherlock così come dall’ondeggiare della nave.  
«Se una cosa del genere dovesse succedere, il signor Bordom non avrà neppure il tempo di scusarsi.» In quella confessione sussurrata subito prima che le loro labbra si cercassero in un ennesimo bacio, John aveva visto determinazione e quel briciolo di freddezza col quale affrontava ogni giorno validi nemici. Doveva essere come diceva, anzi doveva crederci. Che tra Bordom e Victor fosse nata un’amicizia, questo era tutto da dimostrare e soltanto il tempo lo avrebbe stabilito. Forse era vero che non c’era alcun pericolo e che stava soltanto esagerando, ma mentre si lasciava stringere e baciare, John Watson ebbe la sensazione che mai e per nessuna ragione Sherlock Holmes li avrebbe lasciati andare. Il suo sguardo vigilava costantemente su di loro, al pari di un angelo custode. Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi e null’altro.  
«Forse è vero che sono geloso» ammise sorridendo appena. «Ma Bordom deve solo ringraziare il cielo di non averti messo gli occhi addosso, bellezza, altrimenti sì che sarebbe nei guai» gli disse, puntandogli un dito sul petto e sorridendo appena. Il bacio dentro al quale lo trascinò poco dopo tuttavia non aveva nulla di divertente.  
«Ti svelerò un segreto, dottore» aggiunse, sussurrando al suo orecchio. «Anch’io sono un po' geloso.» Là sul ponte ci rimasero ancora, almeno fino a che l’alba non fu sorta. Poi tornarono nella propria cabina, quel giorno si presero del tempo soltanto per loro e nessuno li venne a disturbare.  


*

  
  
Nonostante il trambusto emotivo che John aveva passato per via dell’amicizia nata tra Bordom e Victor, né lui né Sherlock dimenticarono della spiegazione che dovevano alla ciurma. Era trascorsa una settimana da che avevano lasciato Le Havre e dopo i primi momenti d’intenso lavoro, ora viaggiavano diritti verso Brest. Fu un pomeriggio sul tardi, appena prima che la campana suonasse per la cena, che Sherlock prese parola. Per farlo gli fu sufficiente levarsi in piedi sulla ringhiera che delimitava il cassero di poppa con la parte più ribassata del ponte. Non si era annunciato, in effetti il capitano non ne aveva mai bisogno. Quali fossero le sue intenzioni fu ovvio fin da quando John lo aveva visto uscire dalla porticina che conduceva alle cabine. Ben vestito e a passo svelto, ma determinato, ogni marinaio aveva smesso con le proprie faccende e aveva preso a guardare in sua direzione. Era come se avessero tutti compreso che finalmente quel momento era arrivato. Dentro di sé, Barbagialla sentì un moto stringergli lo stomaco per la paura. Un attimo e aveva dimenticato la gelosia per Bordom così come il discorso che con Sherlock aveva fatto appena quella mattina. Victor, il rum e il mare rosa e i colori dell’alba a tingere il cielo, gli si rimestavano pericolosamente in pancia, provocandogli una forte nausea. Fu quando posò lo sguardo su di lui, che si calmò. Il capitano sembrava tranquillo, e questo a John tanto bastava.

«Mi sono fatto attendere.» Esordì con queste poche parole, a voce elevata di modo da zittire il timido brusio levatosi dal ponte mentre, con lo sguardo, dava l’impressione di poter guardare ogni singolo marinaio negli occhi. «Come il buon Barbagialla vi ha rammentato prima della nostra partenza per Orléans, se ho taciuto l’ho fatto perché tengo a voi e a questa nave più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo. Poiché so che i dubbi di un capitano non dovrebbero mai pesare sulla propria ciurma. Controversie che ho nutrito e alimentato dentro di me per degli anni, covando una preoccupazione che ho scoperto avere una solida ragione d’esistere. Sapevo che una minaccia si levava all’orizzonte, ma ho taciuto perché le mie poche certezze non valevano il mettervi in agitazione, così come il vostro farvi il sangue amaro per questioni di cui io per primo non ne comprendevo la natura. Necessitavo di risposte. Avevo bisogno di mio fratello e dei suoi saggi consigli ed è per questo che siamo venuti qui in Francia, affinché ci fosse consentito il prepararci per l’imminente minaccia che saremo costretti ad affrontare. Un nemico che andrà combattuto con tutte le armi a nostra disposizione, in una lotta che non concederà la grazia a nessuno.»

Un mormorio indistinto si diffuse tra la ciurma a fronte di una simile rivelazione, il segno evidente che nessuno doveva aver previsto un simile scenario. Era un parlottare che John trovò assolutamente tipico, a chiunque sarebbe venuto naturale confrontarsi con il proprio vicino in un momento del genere. Magari anche semplicemente per constatare se avesse o meno sentito bene. Inoltre l’argomento di cui stavano discutendo non era tra i più immediati e comprendeva anche lo stato d’agitazione che aveva preso a serpeggiare tra loro. Dopo Moriarty, chi altri avrebbero dovuto sconfiggere? Chi li minacciava al punto da costringere il capitano a diventare un corsaro? Barbagialla vide confusione sui loro volti, probabilmente una del tutto simile a quella che aveva dipinto le sue stesse espressioni sino a una manciata di giorni prima. Vide in quegli uomini il bisogno pressante d’avere delle risposte, e che queste fossero chiare una volta per tutte. In un certo senso era la conferma che la decisione di Sherlock di non parlare, sino a che non avrebbe avuto delle prove0, era stata la più corretta. Oh, in quei frangenti intanto che John si lasciava cadere sulla scalinata che conduceva al cassero di poppa, il pirata Barbagialla vide ogni cosa. E vide una a una le facce di quei prodi corsari tingersi di paura. Vide Angelo, in piedi accanto alla porta che conduceva ai piani inferiori. Stava accanto al giovane Archie e con una mano gli cingeva le spalle, in un gesto consolatorio e paterno. E poi notò Fortebraccio, al solito fermo a reggere il timone. Vide Bordom seduto accanto a Victor, i due parlottavano misteriosamente tra loro come se nient’altro esistesse al mondo. Nello scorgerli così intimamente uniti, John faticò a sedare un moto di gelosia. Un’irritazione non troppo velata che esplose sul suo volto dopo che Victor scoppiò in una sommessa risata. Che diavolo aveva da ridere? Pensò distogliendo forzatamente lo sguardo da lui, scegliendo spiare l’espressione seria e tirata di Lestrade, che stava proprio accanto a Donovan. Sollevando il volto, non poté fare a meno di scorgere decine di marinai che se ne stavano appesi sulle sartie, chi a testa in giù, chi invece era ancora intento ad affrancare una cima. E ne vide altri in piedi sulle balaustre o ancora suddivisi in gruppetti, stretti in piccolissimi spazi. Vide braccia forti e conserte, tatuaggi sui bicipiti. Cicatrici sui visi abbronzati e dita callose e ruvide. Vide il freddo infierire sulle pelli inscurite dal sole e le espressioni torve e preoccupate. Vide le loro orecchie attente e lo sguardo puntato a quella stessa figura che, sul cassero, si elevava sopra le loro teste con la stessa magnanimità con un Dio concede ai propri fedeli d’essere ascoltati. Sherlock Holmes stava ancora là, si reggeva a una cima nonostante desse l’impressione di non aver bisogno di alcun sostegno. Come riuscisse a restare in equilibrio là in piedi, John davvero non lo sapeva. Di certo, era magnifico, si ritrovò a riflettere intanto che ne ammirava le forme. Lui, cappello sopra la testa e cappotto lungo a fasciargli le gambe tornite, un cospicuo numero di anelli sulle dita, il trucco sotto agli occhi e un pendaglio al collo, nella perfetta rappresentazione di un pirata. La voce salda e gli occhi fermi di chi sa perfettamente quale direzione deve prendere.

«Non crediate che io abbia il cuore di un corsaro» riprese poco dopo. «Miei prodi pirati, non pensatelo affatto. Non pensiate che ami l’idea di servire l’Inghilterra e di dover rispondere delle mie azioni a un qualsiasi tra i governatori delle Indie Occidentali. Perché così non è» gridò a pieni polmoni, facendo vibrare la nebbia fitta ormai scesa sulle loro teste al pari di una calda coperta. Il capitano era profondamente arrabbiato, forse soltanto Victor oltre a John riusciva a rendersene pienamente conto. Ciò che divenne evidente dalla maniera in cui le sue dita vibravano attorno a quella fortunata cima, era che fremeva del desiderio di mettere le cose in chiaro. In quell’ultimo anno era stato accusato delle più bieche e vigliacche decisioni, perdendo una delle cose a cui più teneva ovvero la fiducia dei propri uomini. Per lui doveva esser stato terribile, aveva addirittura messo da parte l’orgoglio pur di perseguire un bene superiore. E per quanto avesse creduto d’essergli stato vicino, dentro di sé ebbe l’orribile sensazione d’averlo lasciato solo e in balia degli eventi.  
«Se ho accettato la lettera di corsa è stato unicamente per proteggervi, perché il nemico che dovremo affrontare non esiterà a voler ingaggiare una battaglia contro di noi. Non si tirerà indietro dall’uccidervi tutti, perché questo individuo non farà favoritismi. Non si tirerà indietro dal togliere la vita anche di coloro che sono i più innocenti qui.» Pur senza nominare Archie, a chiunque fu chiaro che stesse parlando principalmente di lui. Il ragazzo non aveva ancora compiuto quindici anni, non sapeva ancora combattere e di certo non riusciva a farsi valere. In uno scontro contro Moran sarebbe perito molto presto.  
«Io non desidero che voi moriate o che a questa nave sia fatto qualcosa di male, non sopporterei che alle persone che amo sia torto un capello. E così sono sceso a compromessi e ho accettato l’aiuto della persona che più di tutti desideravo tenere lontano, ovvero mio fratello. Già il signor Bordom si è unito a noi e altri uomini saliranno a bordo quando arriveremo a Tortuga. Perché noi avremo bisogno di loro, così come avremo bisogno di non essere perseguitati dalla marina inglese perché se un nemico lo possiamo affrontare, due ci sarebbe impossibile. Mesi fa ho preso una decisione, miei nobili bucanieri. Non ho comunicato la mia scelta a nessuno, neppure al mio amato Victor che più di chiunque qui mi è stato accanto in ogni singola decisione che ho preso da che comando questa nave. Ho voluto maturare da me questa scelta perché più di qualsiasi altra cosa ne andava delle mie convinzioni, di quegli stessi ideali che ho portato fra voi con fierezza. Io e Victor abbiamo costruito tutto questo dal niente. Quindici anni fa avevamo vite completamente diverse, sino a quando non siamo fuggiti da Londra, noi due soltanto. Ci siamo procurati una nave e un equipaggio, abbiamo battuto le coste levando alta sulla mezzana la bandiera nera simbolo della pirateria, e lo abbiamo fatto seguendo quella che era la nostra filosofia di vita. E adesso tutto questo è svanito, non esiste più nulla di quanto abbiamo costruito. L’ho sacrificato, ho rinunciato al mio nome, alla nostra storia e l’ho fatto unicamente per voi. Perché il Pirata Bianco è morto, miei nobili corsari e con lui è morto anche ogni bel proposito. Le mie idee, il mio disprezzo per l’Inghilterra e per la mia famiglia sono stati cari compagni di viaggio, a cui mai avrei voluto rinunciare. Come mai sono arrivato a tanto, vi chiedete? Perché la marina inglese non dovrà mai più essere un ostacolo sul nostro cammino, al contrario dovrà essere per noi un mezzo. Il punto di forza che utilizzeremo per vincere questa guerra.»

«Chi è il nostro nemico? Un altro Moriarty?»

Alta e imperiosa, la voce di Angelo si levò sopra all’indistinto mormorio che serpeggiava tra la folla di pirati, spegnendo le loro intenzioni d’intervenire. Sconvolti e attoniti, non uno di quei corsari aveva dato segno di dubitare della buona fede del capitano, così come di ritenere che non avesse lui per primo compiuto un sacrificio tanto grande. Barbagialla ne era certo. I loro volti solcati di rammarico significavano che si stavano dispiacendo per lui.  
«Se il nostro attuale nemico somigliasse a Moriarty, mio buon Angelo, buona parte dei nostri problemi sarebbe risolta. Purtroppo ci troviamo dinnanzi a ben altro pericolo, immagino ricorderete tutti Sebastian Moran. Lo spietato assassino pronto a uccidere chiunque gli si parasse davanti. Il filibustiere che avete sconfitto in un’onorevole battaglia a largo dell’isola del tesoro.»  
«Significa che quel figlio di una baldraccaccia marcia non è morto?» domandò Fortebraccio con voce bassa e imperiosa, arrochita dalla vita in mare. Ruvido nel parlare così come nei gesti, aveva sputato a terra e si era fatto il segno della croce, uno dei tanti gesti scaramantici che era solito prodigare a ogni ora del giorno e della notte.  
«No, signor Fortebraccio. Sebastian Moran è vivo e tenta d’intimidire noi così come ha minacciato l’Inghilterra e i Caraibi» tuonò invece Sherlock in risposta. «Quel vigliacco ha finto di morire per poter fuggire, perché non aveva il fegato di affrontarmi in un duello. Se n’è andato, abbandonando i suoi uomini e tutto per il proprio tornaconto. Quella feccia non è degna di servire la pirateria e dev’essere fermato subito. Già il suo braccio ha ucciso persone innocenti, rei di aver contrastato la politica di capitan Moriarty, favorendo invece la nostra protezione alla corte del Re Carlo prima, e di Lord Cromwell, poi. Noi saremo i prossimi» urlò e quell’ormai famoso brusio si quietò d’improvviso. La voce del capitano si spense negli echi dello stipato ponte superiore de la Norbury, rompendosi nella nebbia ormai fitta. Lo sguardo non s’abbassò, non indugiò ma al contrario affrontò con determinazione ognuno dei presenti.  
«Moran non è Moriarty» proseguì Sherlock Holmes. «Le sue insidie risiedono nel suo essere uno stupido. Gli stupidi sono pericolosi, spesso imprevedibili e Moran è anche spietato. So con certezza che ha ingaggiato William Roberts come quartiermastro, immagino che molti di voi avranno già sentito questo nome. Per chi non sa di chi sto parlando, credo che il signor Lestrade possa aggiornarvi con facilità. Questa notizia non mi ha sorpreso, Moran è in cerca di persone valide e altrettanto feroci. Già insieme hanno mietuto le prime vittime. Ebbene, tutto questo finirà presto. E non li sconfiggeremo gettandoci da una rupe o con un tranello, questa volta dovremo spingerci oltre. Dovremo arrivare dove mai avremo pensato di poter andare. E dovremo farlo insieme, senza alcuna esitazione.»

«Quindi lo hai fatto per noi? Per proteggerci?»

L’acuta voce di Donovan si levò tra le altre, ferendo John come avrebbe fatto una scudisciata in pieno viso. Lei, tutti doveva essere la più scettica. Non che ci fosse di che stupirsi, era un’indole caratteriale che a Barbagialla, così come al capitano, era ben nota. Non lo faceva per cattiveria, lei seguiva semplicemente la sua natura. Si poteva dire che fosse la sua maggior qualità, così come il peggior difetto che possedeva. Sally era una piratessa a tutti gli effetti, non si fidava davvero di nessuno. Forse nemmeno di Lestrade che col tempo era diventato il suo più caro amico. Una caratteristica di sé che l’aveva portata a riuscire a sopravvivere in un mondo in cui le donne erano o puttane o tessitrici aristocratiche. E proprio per questa sua malafede, di tanto in tanto ancora faticava a mettersi nelle mani del Pirata Bianco. Probabilmente buona parte di lei lo riteneva uno sconsiderato, che si lanciava a capofitto nel pericolo senza pensare a niente o a nessuno. Un egoista che pensava unicamente alla sorte del suo amato Victor così come del dottore e a poco altro. Niente di più lontano dalla verità.  
«Sì, è proprio così, Sally» annuì Sherlock con aria compassata. Calmo e tranquillo doveva sapere per certo d’avere ormai ottenuto ciò che andava cercando. «Ho accettato d’essere un corsaro e tanto sarò agli occhi dell’Inghilterra così come a quelli di mio fratello. Sarò quel che il mondo mi chiederà di essere ma il mio cuore, e lo giuro su quanto ho di più caro al mondo, non sarà mai quello di un corsaro. Io resterò sempre e soltanto un pirata.»  
Il discorso del capitano terminò allora. Dopo che la sua voce si fu spenta tra vele e sartie, si profuse in un profondo inchino. Aveva, di fatto, rimesso ogni decisione nelle loro mani. E per un istante, dopo che le sue parole non erano divenute altro che freschi ricordi e il silenzio fu calato sui corsari de la Norbury, Barbagialla temette che non ci fosse riuscito. Che per una strana combinazione del fasto non avesse fatto presa sulla ciurma. Tentò con frenesia di carpire i loro pensieri, mettendo una foga disperata nelle deduzioni che faceva, ma non riuscì in niente di concreto. L’equipaggio pareva divenuto di pietra e tali erano le loro espressioni. Colto dal dubbio così come dalla disperazione più nera, Barbagialla s’aggrappò alla sola persona che gli era rimasta, Victor. Lui doveva sapere se le cose erano andate bene oppure no. Padre Trevor sedeva ancora accanto a Bordom, aveva smesso di ridere così come di parlottare, taceva e fissava dritto avanti a sé. E dava, in quell’espressione seria del viso, l’impressione che si trovasse sospeso tra due mondi. Bloccato tra la morte e la rinascita, Victor Trevor attendeva il responso della nave come si fa con quello di un giudice inclemente. Nemmeno lui aveva delle certezze, si rese conto in un frangente abbassando lo sguardo sino a terra e tentando con tutto se stesso di riprendere a respirare normalmente.  
«Capitano» urlò Angelo a piena voce, spezzando il teso silenzio sceso su la Norbury e facendo sussultare John vistosamente. Non ebbe il coraggio di alzare il volto, però rimase immobile e in ascolto. Come se il solo fatto di muoversi potesse in qualche modo cambiare un destino altrimenti favorevole.  
«Avrai sempre la mia lama» disse l’italiano, sollevando un grosso coltellaccio da cucina al cielo.  
«E la mia» proclamò Bordom levandosi d’improvviso da dove stava e, con entusiasmo, brandire il pugno al cielo. Irruenza che sorprese Victor il quale si ritrovò a sorridere probabilmente senza accorgersene lui per primo. Che sguardo che aveva, rifletté John intanto che un briciole di paura si mescolavano a una più consolidata gelosia. Che stesse davvero nascendo una forte amicizia fra loro? Oppure era come sentiva dentro di sé e c’era invece dell’altro? Victor non gli diede le risposte che cercava, non in quel momento almeno. Anche perché, qualche istante più tardi, si alzò lui stesso e brandì un pugno verso il cielo. Lo sentì gridare: “E anche la mia spada” intanto che il suo volto si tingeva di determinazione.  
«Avrai le mie pistole» urlò Donovan, estraendo due grosse armi dalla cintola, maneggiandole con la debita cura. Forse fu proprio lei, che sino ad allora si era mostrata poco convinta, a far scattare quel coro di consensi. Grida festose che si alzarono verso quel cielo ormai scuro. Ce l’avevano fatta! Pensò Barbagialla tirando in piedi lui stesso, alleggerito da una gioia incontenibile. Sherlock aveva l’appoggio della ciurma, la nave era dalla sua. Gli uomini avevano capito e accettato, forse addirittura compiangevano l’enorme sacrificio del loro capitano. D’altronde come non notare il peso delle rinunce che aveva fatto? Sherlock aveva messo da parte tutto, orgoglio e ideali, per il benessere e la salvaguardia dei corsari de la Norbury. E lo aveva fatto perché era un capitano e perché quella definizione, il Pirata Bianco, tale gli sarebbe rimasta impressa addosso sinché avrebbe avuto vita. Lui era, e tale sarebbe rimasto, il più nobile tra i pirati delle Indie Occidentali.  


**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti, davvero. A chi ha letto e lasciato kudos. A chi soprattutto mi ha dato una mano e consigliato, in questa storia più che in altre ne ho avuto un gran bisogno. Ora non manca che di arrivare all’ultima. Come qualcuno saprà Il Problema Finale fu scritta nell’estate del 2018 e io la cancellai perché, per ragioni di salute, non potevo più portarla avanti. Quella storia non esisterà più, ve lo dico subito. Ne riprenderò la trama e i titoli dei capitoli, ma cambierò senz’altro il titolo e poi il pov (là era di Victor, in prima persona come un diario, mentre ho deciso di mantenere quello di John) e parte degli eventi di cui ho già raccontato saranno arricchiti o interamente modificati. Bordom, Mycroft e la storia di Victor hanno cambiato buona parte delle mie idee. Ci metterò del tempo prima di arrivarci, non prima di un anno di sicuro. Anche perché sarà una storia lunga e molto complessa, quindi voglio preparami bene. Intanto però aggiornerò la raccolta di lettere. Ho tanto da dire che non ho mai approfondito, quindi i nostri pirati continueranno a tenervi compagnia.


End file.
